Two back, One gone
by D. A. Nico
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are back from two years of training with Jiraiya. What happens when they come back and their former team mate has been gone for years now? What happens when she comes back... and with friends? [SasukeSakura]
1. Prologue: Two back, One gone

**Prologue: Two Back, One Gone **

_D. A. Nico _

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade only had enough time to glance up and wince at the power put into opening the door and wondered vaguely how the piece of wood had remained on its runners and in tact. However, that concern was knocked much farther down the list as she looked up to a red-faced Shizune who was panting for breath as if she'd run the entire way here.

"Shizune-san… what's wrong?" she asked, continuing to sit behind her desk without a thought of getting up.

Shizune, while loyal, had a knack for overreacting towards things that could very easily wait another couple days. Or maybe it was Tsunade's lack of worry towards those things that made it seem unimportant. Either way, Tsunade wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Tsunade-sama, they've returned! Naruto and Jiraiya-sama, even Sasuke! All three of them together!" she squealed. The woman was absolutely exuberant which resulted in Tonton's confused, but excited, squeals.

The sudden commotion in her office made her head spin; there was quite possibly also a little help from the sake that she'd been constantly taking sips out of. Right now, she'd wished that she'd drunken another couple bottles. She didn't need this rush of information at the moment, but she found that she was cracking a smile at the thought of them returning.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke being brought against his will?" she asked Shizune skeptically.

"No, it was reported by one of the ANBU that he looked remotely happy." She paused, thinking, then continued, "I guess as happy as the Uchiha could get. At one point he even smiled at Naruto," she concluded, visibly bouncing back and forth from her left foot to her right foot.

All of Konoha had learned of Naruto's last mission, which was to go after Sasuke and try to persuade him to come back to Konoha. If Sasuke were to adamantly refuse then Naruto was supposed to kill him. Having Sasuke alive had been too much of a risk to her village for her to take comfort in the fact that, at some point in the past Orochimaru's original plan to destroy the Leaf would be taken into effect.

Nodding her head as she knitted her hands together with a small frown on her lips and a crinkle in her brow, she glanced up to Shizune who was anxiously waiting for an answer. "Fine then, bring the three of them to me the moment they're in the gates." Even before she could flick her hand to dismiss her apprentice there was only a fading smoke cloud in her previous spot.

A small sigh of relief gushed from her lungs as she visibly drooped a little in her seat, as if a large weight had finally been removed from her shoulders. So much had happened in the last couple of years that having one of the biggest problems come to an end was more then a relief, at least temporarily.

She could easily recall all the memories and urgent things in her memory from the past couple years. Every memory had painful emotions to it. Some had happiness, but many had tears and remorse to go along with it. She only hoped that this was a sign from some far greater power that things were beginning to wrap themselves up in this nightmare inducing saga.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes ago that she got the report that the three shinobi were heading back into the village. It had been estimated for them to reach the gates in roughly twenty minutes, and every second closer to that time was another knock up the pole until Tsunade's agitation got the best of her.

Sake was also a heavy influence towards her jittery mood, but she wasn't about to admit that to everyone around her. Even if they all did know that no matter what mood she was in, it was influenced by the alcoholic drink. Ignorance is bliss after all.

Golden eyes flitted over towards the forehead protector that lay on her book case. Its metal reflected the light of the setting sun, and, with a heavy heart, Tsunade turned away from the small treasure that she had obtained two years ago.

_Two delicate hands reached up to untie the protector from her head before she very slowly handed it over towards the Hokage. _

_Tsunade stared in amazement as her apprentice stared back calmly. She wasn't so sure if she was willing to take it from her. "You're giving up your loyalty to the Leaf?" she asked in anger, disbelief and amazement. _

_The pink haired kunoichi almost smiled - something that very hardly graced the young girl's lips these days. Slowly, they opened to talk. "Tsunade-sama…," she started, bowing her head low in deep respect for her teacher, "my entire life, besides the few missions I have been sent on, has been behind these walls. I love this village with all my heart as well as the people in it, however…" _

_The hesitation in Sakura Haruno's voice made Tsunade's heart jump into her throat. _

_"However, these walls also bring the continuous painful memories of many people lost to me. Sa-," she stuttered, almost in pain, "Sasuke has left this place in search of power from the snake, Naruto has left with Jiraiya-sama once more to gain even more strength, and here I am sitting at home hoping and dreaming. Dreams come to an end when the sun rises and hope can be shattered in a millisecond," she concluded before taking another breath. "Tsunade-shishou, I am not here to resign my loyalties to your land, but I am merely here to offer you something in return for your acceptance when I come back." _

_Tsunade's eyes widened with realization about what the green-eyed girl had just said. "Wait, what are you saying?" she asked stupidly. _

_Sakura gently set the forehead protector on the older woman's desk. "When I come back to the Leaf offer me this head piece and we will see where my loyalties continue to lie, but for now I can not remain here and pray that my team comes back to me." _

_Tsunade noticed a light in Sakura's eyes that had been long diminished. Now she understood; this was a mission created by the girl's mind. It was possibly something she needed to do and Tsunade knew this. However, her attached heart screamed at her to stop the dumb girl as she turned to leave. _

_She wanted to grab her by the shoulders and scream that this was all the sadness and desperation talking. That she wasn't allowed to leave and if she did she would have her locked up for years. Despite this, she didn't move from her seat nor did she utter a word or sound as the door closed. _

_The clicking brought her back to the present world as she whispered very gently, "Good luck…." _

_It was all she could offer from there on out. _

The ever present knocking brought Tsunade back to the matter at hand. She couldn't show sadness at the moment. So, as the shinobi rule that she learned long ago had stated, she locked her biggest emotions up and placed on a more serene face as she got up from her desk to approach the window. "Come in…" she offered before looking out onto the Hidden Leaf Village.

A small group of people were congregating near the tower's doors in hopes of seeing either the kyubi vessel or the Uchiha traitor. Either way, the quiet scuffling of six feet made her smirk before backing away from the window, "Quite a crowd you all bring." She praised before turning around to take in the sight of the three.

Naruto had grown even more. His yellow hair must have gone unclipped for a couple weeks because it now hung a little lower. She couldn't believe how much he looked like the fourth Hokage. It was almost scary. He'd kept his trademark orange and black clothing as well as that idiotic smile. He was still very much the same. Despite the fact that she could tell he was stronger and that his personality maybe, just maybe was a little bit more mature than before, nothing truly struck out at her.

Next in line was a face she never expected to see again. Well, at least not alive. With nearly all of the Akatsuki dead including his older brother Itachi, Sasuke seemed a little more open and less tense than before. Just like Naruto, he had kept his trademark black wear; however, he'd matured a little with his clothing style. His hair was still kept in the random spiked style that she could have sworn wasn't natural when she first saw a picture of him. All in all he looked in control, and that had been her biggest worry; and still was.

Then there was Jiraiya, and well... Jiraiya was Jiraiya and nothing would change that. He was still gray in the hair, he was still aging with grace and he was still a pervert, but his travels for the last two years with these two was enough to assure Tsunade that nothing was going to get overly out of hand. She would get a full report from him over some sake later. For now, however, she had hardly anything to say.

The three looked at her and remained quiet - surprising since Naruto was usually loud enough to cover for all three of them.

Her golden eyes glittered towards Sakura's forehead protector.

'If you had only stayed a couple more years you could be here with me…,' she thought sadly before reaching up to scratch her cheek in thought. Maybe that would have been a little too hard on Sakura.

"Welcome back to Konoha," she started, not quite sure where this would go. She hadn't practiced a speech; she hadn't expected to need one. She'd come to a horrible conclusion that it was quite possible for Naruto to fail. She deemed the mission a lost cause, and the guilt for burying that hope settled in her throat.

Her eyes softened as she began. "We're all very tired I see, so go home and rest up for a couple days. You two," she said pointing at the younger two of the three men, "are on strict probation not to leave the Leaf. Should you break that rule before the trial you will not be welcomed back into Konoha and considered criminals. Do you understand me?" she asked, her eyes pleading with them to understand.

Sasuke automatically nodded his head. He wanted to start anew. He'd destroyed his brother just as he had promised himself, and now it was time to start the Uchiha clan over again.

Naruto, on the other hand, offered a cheesy grin and scratched the back of his head. "Of course, you old hag!" he laughed, his happy demeanor coming off in waves as he tried to infect the people around him with his joyful behavior.

Tsunade couldn't help but smirk. For that little comment on her age she would sooner or later give Naruto a well earned flick to the head. For now she glanced out the window at the falling sun, "Your sensei Kakashi will meet you at the training grounds with the last member of your temporary team. Temporary meaning until the true punishment has been dealt with through a trial. This is just to see how well you all work together, of course." She could almost hear the grin forming on Naruto's face. "You're dismissed; don't cause trouble!" she snarled the last couple words as her eyes traveled to Naruto then to Sasuke and last to Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded his head and turned to leave with Sasuke following behind. His words, however, made Tsunade want to go screaming after him as he announced, "I can't wait to see Sakura's face when she sees the two of us back!"

By the time Tsunade had looked back Jiraiya was gone and Shizune had weaseled her way back into the office. "Tsunade-sama, why didn't you tell them about Sakura-san?" she asked with a worried frown on her face.

Tsunade looked over towards her apprentice and then went to sit back down at her desk. "Shizune… there are some things even the Hokage cannot say. I think it would be best for them to either figure it out themselves or for Kakashi to tell them. Either way, it was not my place." She simply stated before going back to her paperwork, halting all continuation with that simply gesture.

**Author's Note: **

This is the revised version.

Thank the beta (Writerpoet), she's flippin' awesome.

-----

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (neither manga nor anime); I do not own any of the canon characters that will appear in this story. All rights to these things are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto who is indeed the creator of said things.

However, the plot line that is portrayed in this chapter and all future and past as well as the noncanon characters making appearances will be copyrighted to me.


	2. Their Discovery

**Chapter 1: Their Discovery  
**_D. A. Nico_

A lone tree stood nestled on the top of a sloping hill that looked over one of the many forests in the Fire Country. Leaning lazily against the wide trunk a womanly figure with emerald eyes and pink hair watched as the sun rose for a new day. The rough bark bit into her skin when she shifted herself to become more comfortable.

It had been two years since she'd left her home. Her eighteenth birthday had been and gone only a couple months ago and Haruno Sakura felt exhausted. Other then this full night's rest, they'd been traveling for two days now nonstop, except for short ten to fifteen minute rest stops. There of course was a reason and a destination for this grueling pace.

A shift in the grass beside her made Sakura look over towards the other woman on her team. "Gin," she offered in a simple greeting before looking away.

"We should reach Konoha today, do you think they'll like their present?" she purred out sweetly. She didn't act like she was twenty three years old, and sometimes Sakura had to wonder if the woman had been lying about her age from the start.

Sakura didn't reply for the moment as she blinked down towards the camp where the last two members of her team slept the morning away and the bundled body of a coma induced person lay still and quiet.

"We'll leave soon, go start waking the boys." She simply said before sinking further into the grass and closing her eyes. Gin was gone the second the sentence had ended.

* * *

Standing out in front of his home Sasuke couldn't help but frown. Last night when he'd gotten home the damages really hadn't looked that extreme. They'd been hidden by the dark. Years without anyone aiding to the already withering buildings had taken its toll. The main house was missing numerous shingles, two windows had been broken and in general there was wood rot and minor necessities that needed to be done.

Inside was no better. Insects had taken to the place with casual acceptance of a new home, which he'd immediately evacuated. A thick layer of dust coated every possible surface but he thanked whoever had come in a long time ago to cover most of the furniture with sheets. It would take quite a while to restore the place let alone the rest of the Uchiha grounds.

It was simply another reason that Sasuke could damn his brother further into hell.

Letting out a small disappointed sigh he turned on his heel and headed out the gates and away from his family's grounds. The thought of restoring that place seemed like a pain but he still had pride in being an Uchiha and he'd always planned to restore the clan, even if it meant restoring the entire place as well.

Of course his own thought process didn't stand on that subject alone, at least not for long. Team Seven was slowly etching its way into his mind once again. He'd been alone with Jiraiya-sama and the idiot Naruto for nearly two years, so the yellow haired shinobi wasn't the first thing on his mind. The pink haired kunoichi on the other hand was.

The last time he had seen her was in the snake's lair where she was unwittingly trying to wrap her hands around the neck of his replacement on their team. Which had amused an angered him far beyond his own knowing.

Other then that day however he'd heard nothing of her. The first couple of months that Naruto and Sasuke had been together Naruto had thought he should inform Sasuke on every little detail about their former teammate and at the time he was getting sick of hearing about her. However as the months turned into the first year the talk of Sakura had started to die away. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk about her, it was simply neither of them had anything more to actually say. They hadn't seen her in so long that no one knew what had become of her and by the time they were nearing the middle of their second year she was virtually unheard of.

In truth Sasuke's feelings towards the girl hadn't gone anywhere, but they hadn't depressed themselves either. The night he'd left Konoha, the night she'd confessed her feelings he'd almost not made it to the gates. It had taken all his will power to knock her unconscious and leave her there, let alone walk out gates with nothing but thanks for her companionship.

At the time Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about Sakura, she tended to be far to annoying and clingy for her own good but sooner or later she would, or at least he'd hoped she'd get out of the fan girl stage and calm down on her obsession for him. On the other hand his heart had leaped whenever she'd be coming down the street to meet their group. Then his heart would sink whenever she was in trouble. He and Naruto had made some unspoken pact to never allow her to get hurt. Something's were harder to keep then others.

Nevertheless, leaving her and causing everybody (including himself) so much pain was simply just another thing he'd blamed on Itachi. If it wasn't for his brother's murderous rampage, the Uchiha's would still be alive and striving; and he would probably have had a much easier life.

_Sasuke__ reached up to wipe away the blood trickling from his mouth. A well earned punch had found its way to his jaw region further back into the fight. __Sasuke_

_His __Sharingan__ eyes glared forward towards where __Naruto_

_Sasuke had been prepared for this and watching his brother's hand connect with his, he immediately twisted his wrist around and locked his finger's around his sibling's wrist._

"_Incoming!" yelled a Naruto, which made Itachi turn some of his attention towards the speaker. It was a false advertisement and the perfect decoy because at that moment Sasuke shoved his second had straight into his brother's side with enough force to do damage._

His brother's fist was flying towards his face, and Sasuke's sword embedded itself deep into his brother's body before he was flung backwards with the power of the punch.

After that fight Naruto's sensei Jiraiya had come proposing another adventure. The grey haired sannin had merely said that before they headed back to Konoha he wanted to make sure that Sasuke was well with in himself and that he wasn't simply, 'chicken shitting' around with them in hopes to get back into the Leaf. Naruto had just laughed and decided to go along for the ride figuring he'd be trained and taught. Sasuke figured it was because Naruto wanted to make sure Sasuke didn't plan to run off on another deranged mission for revenge.

Stepping into the training grounds Sasuke glanced around to see no one visibly here yet; however he could sense Naruto's chakra. "You suck at hiding." He stated glancing towards one of the trees.

The blonde haired shinobi hopped out of the tree and made his way over.

"You're earlier then me, that's unusual." Sasuke stated looking at his best friend suspiciously.

"I wanted to get here before Sakura, I can't wait to see her face!" he roared with excitement. The sensation of a shift in the field made both boys look over their shoulders.

Kakashi and Sai fell into the field and made their way over to him. Sai with his ever present fake smile and Kakashi had hidden emotions behind his mask as he looked towards his former students.

Over the last couple years both Naruto and Sasuke had shot up and were nearly eye level with their old sensei.

"What is he doing here?" screamed Naruto with an accusing finger pointed in the direction of Sai.

"It's not polite to point." Sai instantly stated; probably something he'd picked up in a book somewhere.

It was awkwardly silent for a couple seconds.

Finally Sai broke it with his words, "What are we waiting for?" he asked glancing between the three of them. Both Sasuke and Naruto were glaring in his direction and Kakashi acted like he was completely oblivious to it all.

"We're waiting for Sakura," Naruto declared before staring between Kakashi and Sai.

Sasuke sensed that there was something wrong.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked calmly.

"The hag? She's been gone now for two years. It's both of yours fault." He said smiling at the two. Emotions apparently had never and would never be Sai's strong point.

"What?!" Naruto screamed open mouthed and wide eyed.

"You idiot stop joking." He continued snarling angrily.

Kakashi let out a sigh, it was now or never since Sai had inadvertently broken it to them in the bluntest of ways.

"Sai's right, Sakura's been missing for a little over two years now." He saw the reactions between the two. Sadness and surprise as they both realized that they weren't going to see her today.

"But- but why?" Naruto whispered his cerulean eyes sad with loss. It was understandable. He'd been to hell and back trying to get Sasuke to come home, and when he'd finally thought he'd succeeded, Sakura inadvertently wasn't here when they got back.

"No one knows the real reason, she didn't really give one. She simply said that she needed to do something to help, left her forehead protector with the Hokage and was completely out of Konoha in ten minutes." He stated. There was an underlying emotion in his words.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sakura was gone, simple as that. Upon hearing the idiot replacement state her disappearance he'd thought his heart had stopped. Naruto beside him was visibly shaking.

"Does anyone know what has become of her?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi merely shook his head, "About a year ago someone thought she was sighted but it turned out to be a rogue band of gypsies and a girl in a wig. No one has seen her since she left."

Sasuke and Naruto let out a sigh at the same time and looked over towards each other. Could they find her? Even if they could manage to find her somehow, how did they know if she was even alive?

All was silent, not even the birds were chirping a morning song.

"Don't even think about it… you both are on probation and forbidden from leaving the Leaf's walls." Kakashi commanded, raising his voice in a way that made even Sai glance up with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, I've been ordered to train and test you for the afternoon. Whether you're happy about it or not this is the start of your re-acceptance back into this village." He said simply. Apparently even Kakashi had changed over the years.

All four of them immediately jumped forward and into the trees, however two of them didn't seem to have the heart to train anymore. Even Kakashi who had been happy about the return of the two boys from the original team seven was feeling the effects, _'Sakura, if you'd only waited a little while longer…' _he thought forlornly to himself.

* * *

Falling down into the grass of the training field beside Sasuke, Naruto let out a sigh. Neither of them spoke as they thought about all that they'd heard this morning. It seemed almost impossible. Sakura had always been there, she was the smiling face that cheered everyone up. Her not being there was simply not something that was ever supposed to happen.

Naruto frowned as he played with a piece of grass. Over the years Naruto's infatuation for Sakura had gone from one sort of love to the other. She'd long since past his thoughts as a girlfriend. Over the years she'd become the sister he'd never had. She'd become the supportive figure in his life, the constant cheerleader that led him to believe that anything was possible.

It was absolutely impossible to believe. He was waiting for someone to come up and slap him on the shoulder yelling that they were just kidding. He was waiting for her to come running through the field to greet them with excitement and joy. He was waiting for the original team seven to be whole once more. He'd gotten Sasuke back and he'd lost Sakura. He felt like he'd failed.

Sai had long since departed. More important news had come up from Yamato that he needed to pay some attention to. It had left Sasuke and Naruto resting from their morning to afternoon training and Kakashi reading an orange covered book over in the shade. It was a peaceful silence that they all knew they needed. It was time to reminisce in what they had, what they'd missed, and what was missing.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto started but didn't know what to say. His old sensei had said no one knew the exact reason as to why she had left. Surely she had left a clue to someone.

"What of Sakura's parents? Wouldn't they know?" he said looking into his hands.

The silence was drug on for a long time and Naruto was sure that Kakashi hadn't heard him, or maybe he was hearing selectively for something he wanted to answer. However Kakashi closed his book and glanced over at the shinobi about seven feet away from him, "Sakura's parents have been dead for a while now."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked back in surprise. There was no need for words, their faces were asking for an explanation.

"A while back, two years and some months I guess. There was a raid from the Sound village. Sakura's father was a jonin and had immediately been called forward to help with the fighting. Somewhere in the middle of the battle he was killed. Her mother was simply unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. When the Sound village managed to get in through the back wall they attacked some of the civilians. Sakura's mother included." He stated simply. There was no need to go into detail. Both Naruto and Sasuke were tense with anger at the thought, but they were beckoning him to continue.

"Sakura found out about their deaths that night and had spent three days locked up in the Hokage's tower with Tsunade. A week after her parent's deaths we believed she was going to be okay. She was still smiling and helping out in the hospital but we noticed a certain light in Sakura that had died. Her smiles came less and less over the weeks and her mood changed into a quiet much more thought provoked manner. Lots of people often caught her day dreaming and off on her own."

"Both myself and Tsunade-sama have since come up with our own conclusions. We think the disappearance of both of you left her feeling abandoned and weak. She felt like she wasn't doing anything with her training and that she wasn't progressing. You see by now her medical jutsu was surpassing even Tsunade's and the Hokage no longer had anything she could teach Sakura in that field of jutsu. The death of her parents was enough to push her further into a bout of depression. She'd probably started to think that she wasn't able bodied enough to protect her family. About three weeks after she disappeared without any word to anyone besides Tsunade. Since then there has been no word from her or from any of the villages that we're in alliance with."

He waited to see if there were any comments or questions but none came. Each was in their own mind now trying to process what had been said. Naruto was blaming himself right about now. It was their fault, his fault. He knew he should have brought Sakura with him to find Sasuke for the last time.

However he remembered she'd adamantly refused saying that with the more frequent raids she needed to be here to help the injured and dying. Naruto never realized that that might have been an excuse for not wanting to go. She didn't want to go and have to see Sasuke again, only to lose him once more and come back with another failed mission.

Opening his mouth to ask something he was immediately cut off by a new voice, a vaguely familiar one.

Turning his head he saw two ANBU members standing in the field. A cat and a wolf. The cat stood shorter then the wolf with a black cowl thrown over their uniform, it hid every aspect from Naruto's eyes and he couldn't tell who it was. The wolf was simply the same thing but this time his cowl was white signifying his rank in the ANBU, "Tsunade-sama wants to see you two immediately." He said turning his head towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Neji?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

The ANBU looked towards his partner before glancing back, "Yeah, long time no see dip shit." He said simply a smile in his voice; nodding his head and both ANBU black ops disappeared.

Kakashi laid back comfortably, "Well, orders from the Hokage… better get going right?" he said before whipping out his book once more.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at him before looking towards each other. Finally they got up and took off as fast as possible towards the Hokage tower. Curiosity fueling both of them.

* * *

"Shizune-san, go take a break with Tonton. I'm expecting Naruto and Sasuke and you don't need to be here," stated the blonde haired woman behind the desk. Her eyes were glaring towards the document on her desk. Shizune knew that was a polite way of saying, 'Get lost.'

The clacking of Tonton's hooves on the ground and the sliding of the door announced their departure.

Tsunade immediately leaned back into her chair and tossed the paperwork further onto her desk. It was an unending thing when you were the Hokage. Paper work becomes your life work. No wonder the Hokage didn't do any missions, the real truth behind it was because they were swamped in paperwork, and at least that was what Tsunade believed.

Nevertheless, she had important matters at hand. Sasuke and Naruto needed a trial which would be set forth in two to three weeks. She needed to figure out her own opinion on the return of those two, especially the darker haired one.

However that wasn't her only problem. Somewhere through the months and months that they were gone Sasuke had sent two of the members of his former Hebi team here.

The first one she'd met was Karin. A dark haired kunoichi who excelled in tracking far beyond most of her ANBU forces. However the first thing Tsunade concluded was that the woman was no real threat to her home here in Konoha and had allowed the woman to stay. Currently Karin was working along side ANBU forces upon special orders that she be constantly watched. Karin was merely being used for her special talents. She'd locate someone and then leave the rest up to ANBU. So far there hadn't been any show of loyalty change. She'd showed pure interest in staying with the Leaf and helping out. Tsunade had simply stated she'd fully make her decision on her when Sasuke returned.

The second member of Hebi to be in her office was Jugo. She'd deduced him to be a mentally unstable person and he was imprisoned immediately. Jugo's current prison was simply a reinforced padded room with all the necessary comforts of a home. He was free to move around the place without shackles or guards. Tsunade was constantly visiting him and examining him. She'd promised the man that she would try to help. When he first came he constantly ricocheted back and forth between wanting to kill people to being afraid of anyone who go to close. With the passing years his urge was dying down to his need to kill coming out only every so often. His brain waves were clear and Tsunade was constantly searching through and finding anything amiss before fixing it. However, she still couldn't find the problem and Jugo had to remain in his cell. He was released every so often to have a walk around the village if only Tsunade was constantly at his side. Just as Sasuke had long ago told him he would be his "prison", Tsunade had promised to be his "protector" she planned to protect him against himself. She planned to make this work.

The last member of Hebi never came to her. Hozuki Suigetsu had disappeared and been reported to be back in the Land of Wave. While Tsunade had been worried about this, since the thought that such a powerful man could be roaming around and possibly killing others she sought information from the wave country. They'd spotted Suigetsu numerous times and for the moment he'd remained on the outskirts and had done nothing besides protect the village against two raids in the past couple years. Other then that, he never really left nor did he attack or kill any of the citizens in the village. It was his sort of probation.

Apparently Sasuke had a sort of influence on the three of them because they were all remarkably well behaved and Tsunade had simply come to the conclusion that it was because Sasuke had told them or threatened them in some way to not cause trouble.

Now that Sasuke was back she needed to have both of them put on trial. So that meant in the coming weeks she needed to arrange four trials. She inwardly hoped that all of said trials would end with zero executions. The previous two Hebi members were excelling in loyalty and stature. Jiraiya had reported that Sasuke was well in control and the Uchiha seemed to be more then willing to be in Konoha. Naruto had never been a threat but the older half of the village's council still held the grudge against the fox. Most of them were waiting for a time like this, a time where he would mess up and they could use it against him.

Other then those problems Tsunade still didn't have a firm alliance with Sound village and it seemed that the Land of Earth and the Fire Country were currently on the rocks with their alliance.

Further problems included the constant presence and threat of the Akatsuki trying to find Naruto. As well as the other tailed beast to complete what she figured would be world domination with an extreme amount of power that only a fool would try to use.

A host of the tailed beasts already had enough trouble wielding the power and keeping it under control. The thought of combining all nine tailed creatures was unthinkable and stupid. It was not something she wanted to imagine being released upon this world. She as well as the other kages were constantly trying to find the main Akatsuki base.

After all, Gaara the current Kazekage of the Sand Village, who had once been a host for the one tailed beast Shukaku, stated that they were sealing all of the jinchūriki into a statue for holding. She also had the knowledge that the Akatsuki had seven of the tailed beasts and were currently look for the eighth. There was no rumor of which village held the creature and so it remained a secret. Hopefully it would stay that way since the Akatsuki needed to extract the tailed beast in order of the number of their tails.

However, with recent progress both Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were now dead. Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan were all dead as well and Deidara was wounded in the arm. The status of the Akatsuki currently known was that they didn't have all ten members which means they didn't have the power to extract the tailed beast. It gave everyone some time before things started to get roiled up again.

Other then those problems everything else seemed so minor but she knew that they could not be ignored. Everything needed to be taken care of and soon. Something's just held a higher spot on the list then others.

Reaching towards one of the drawers of her desk Tsunade reached in and pulled out a glass as well as a half full bottle of sake. Replacing the bottle back into the desk she brought the near full glass to her lips and took a heavy gulp. The alcohol burned her throat but the lightheadedness was enough to make her smile. Alcohol was her stress reliever.

* * *

"Are we staying long?" asked a bubbly voice from behind.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder as she continued to leap from branch to branch, "No Gin, just long enough to drop off the present as you call it." She said before glancing ahead of her. The buildings of Konoha could be seen as a haze in the sky far ahead. They would reach the village by sunset.

"Aw, but we deserve a rest. Surely was can stay a night or two? I'm sure they won't mind housing the four of us. Right?" she glanced back at the two men who were jumping along silently behind the girls.

"Besides Michio is looking tired." She teased one of them before glancing back to Sakura with hopeful eyes.

Sakura let out a sigh, "If they will allow it then. Only one night though. Do you understand Gin?" Sakura warned her.

The older woman laughed and brushed Sakura's tone off before speeding ahead of the group in hopes of catching site of the wall first as well as muttering something about sleeping in a real bed.

* * *

"Hey you old hag, did you want us?" Naruto screamed as he trampled through the door. His former mood depleted after the run and the realization that this meeting may have information in it that could prove useful. After all Tsunade was rumored to be the last person to have seen Sakura.

Tsunade glared up and slammed the almost empty glass of sake onto the desk, "Don't you ever knock you little twerp? And pay some respect to those above you." She snarled out. It seemed Nartuo's job as a thorn in her side hadn't slackened with his adventures.

Naruto glared forward, "Okay sure, so what did you want?" he asked curiously. An astounded Sasuke looked between the two. Naruto didn't bother with any formalities towards to Hokage. However, he never remembered Naruto really showing courtesy towards the Third Hokage either.

Tsunade waved her hand towards the two chairs that had been place in front of her desk, "Both of you take a seat. It's time we get to talking." Both did as she commanded.

"Alright first things first. A small welcome back into the Leaf. I see you both continue to wear your forehead protectors so does this mean your loyalty to the Leaf as one of her shinobi is still in you?" she asked.

"Duh, Tsunade-sama. I never gave it up." Naruto announced.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes." A simply yet understandable answer.

"Right then, to be rightfully accepted back into this village we will have to go through a trial with the village elders and clan leaders. Sasuke, understand that your previous betrayal will likely effect the decision highly. However I plan to fight to keep you here. I still believe the Uchiha clan has it's potentials if you continue to plan to restore it."

Sasuke nodded, "I still plan to, yes. I also understand that my actions in the past will be a heavy influence on the decision. I hope that my victory over Orochimaru as well as our victory over Kisame and Itachi are an added factor into your thoughts." He allowed.

Tsunade was surprised. She hadn't heard Sasuke talk so much in her life. Then again she'd never met him before last night, "Right then, those key points will be remembered and brought up."

"Naruto, you on the other hand have never betrayed this village. You may act on your own accord against high ranking ninja's wishes but your actions are always for the village. However, with your body being host to the nine tailed fox the council has been waiting for something to hang over your head to get you out of Konoha. However with no bad marks on the record there isn't much they can do besides probation." She offered simply. Naruto's trial would be easily won.

"Got it." He said holding a thumb up as he slumped further back into the seat he was occupying.

"Right then we can get down to another matter at hand. The Hebi." She said moving her eyes towards Sasuke. "We currently have Karin and Jugo here in Konoha, however Suigetsu returned to his original home in the Wave Country." She said.

Sasuke nodded his head, "It's exactly as we planned then. Suigetsu had said he wanted to remain in his countries borders and right his problems. Karin wanted to remain anywhere I was. I told Jugo of your medical jutsu and he wanted to come to see if you could help him."

Tsunade smirked, "Indeed. Karin has been sent on multiple missions with the roll of the tracker. She has yet to betray any of us. Jugo has been making progress. His mind only registers the need to kill ever couple of weeks, however when this happens he is still a force to be reckoned with and a danger to anyone who is in his way."

"Other then that though there should be no reason as to why the Hebi member's can't stay in Konoha. If of course they're willing and ready to pledge their loyalty. Their trials have been set on hold until you returned to the Leaf as a spokesperson for them. Are you ready to defend them?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I am." He offered before glancing over at Naruto who was listening intently. The kyuubi vessel had an uncertain look on his face.

"Naruto you don't have to worry. Just because Karin and Jugo are here doesn't mean that I will revert back to my old ways. Plus I'd prefer not to be teamed with them, I think they'd be better off without me beside them. Then they can be well acquainted with other members of shinobi here." He said looking back at Tsunade.

"Very well, I'll try my best to pair them off with people who they can work with, when the time comes of course." She said checking that problem off of her mental list.

Those were the most important issues to cover with these two. She was actually surprised that they hadn't come in commanding answers about Sakura. Maybe Kakashi had filled in the blanks for her. Maybe she wouldn't have to deal with having to talk about her former apprentice.

No such luck.

"Tsunade-sama, how strong was Sakura when she left?" The question from Naruto surprised both the Hokage and Sasuke.

"Uh, why do you ask Naruto?" she asked curiously.

Naruto simply rolled his shoulders in a shrug. He needed reassurance that his friend could take care of herself.

A soft light lit up in Tsunade as she stared at the two of them. They were ripping themselves apart. They were blaming themselves and Tsunade couldn't comfort them in the fact of saying it wasn't their fault because in all truth it was their disappearance that had started pushing Sakura to the edge.

"Naruto, you don't need to worry about Sakura's well being. When she left here her medical jutsu was already starting to surpass even mine. The inhuman strength that I trained her for long ago was coming to par with mine as well and her chakra control was better then ever." She offered.

"Also, when she started making up her mind about trying to get better. She sought out Kurenai often for help in genjustu as well as random other ninjas of her choice in hopes of getting better. She was pushing herself to her limits and surpassing the blockades put in front of her."

"Not only that but the two of you know that Sakura is a smart girl. She wouldn't be stupid enough to leave should she feel that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She left to get better, she didn't leave to die. She left with every intention of helping and she wasn't planning on losing all that by being a fool." She said and ended her miniature monologue.

For the moment the two boys seemed reassured at those couple of facts.

"Is there anything else you want to know? I need to get back to some matters at hand." She said starring between the two.

Naruto just shook his head. For once the boy had nothing to say.

Sasuke on the other hand sat up a little further, "Why hasn't anyone been sent out to find her?" he questioned.

"Sakura left on her own accord. I highly doubt that even if we were to find her she would come back so willingly. She left to prove a point after all. Plus in my heart I believe this is something that she needed to do." Tsunade informed. She'd figured out a long time ago that should any other shinobi have come to her with this proposition she would have refused. However, Sakura had weaseled her way into Tsunade's heart just like she did with everyone she got to know. Sakura's pain had effected many, many people. That on her conscious Tsunade had let her go.

"So she isn't considered a criminal?" Sasuke asked.

"Currently no. There have been absolutely zero reports on her causing any havoc anywhere. Wherever she is and whatever she is doing. She is doing it on a down low. No one has noticed a pink haired woman that fit her criteria." She said before glancing towards the window where the sun was getting lower and a small drizzle had started up.

The proposition had come up more then once that Sakura was actually in many cities but was masking her true identity with genjutsu. Tsunade didn't doubt this theory for a second but there was no way of approving or disapproving it. Sakura was smart enough and now even more then capable enough to mask her looks under a new face with a different hair and eye color. Her presence in another village could go completely unknown.

Sasuke nodded, his questions and concerns answered. The thought of genjutsu running through his mind as well. Tsunade had said that Sakura had sought out Kurenai for help in genjutsu. It was a very possible thing.

"Right then," Tsunade clapped her hands together and stood up, "I will send someone with news on your trials as soon as possible. Sasuke you'll also be informed of Karin and Jugo's trials as well so be prepared." She said as she made her way around the desk, "I will see you two with-" Tsunade was temporarily cut off as ANBU black ops suddenly appeared in her office.

"What's the meaning of this? Does no one remember their manners? Has everyone forgotten that they should knock on a door before entering?" she snarled at the person. The cloak around the person was dripping wet from being outside.

"Well…?" she asked impatiently.

"Hokage-sama…" the ANBU took a deep breath. He was breathing heavy, he looked exhausted; so much so that he was shaking. "There's been a sighting, Sakura's heading back to the Leaf!" he proclaimed.

It seemed like just for a moment everyone in the room froze.

-------

**Author's Note:**

Replaced from the first one with edits.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Till the next chapter: Danico.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (neither manga nor anime); I do not own any of the canon characters that will appear in this story. All rights to these things are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto who is indeed the creator of said things. However, the plot line that is portrayed in this chapter and all future and past as well as the non-canon characters making appearance will be copyrighted to me.


	3. Sakura's Return

Chapter 2: Sakura's Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (neither manga nor anime); I do not own any of the canon characters that will appear in this story. All rights to these things are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto who is indeed the creator of said things.

However, the plot line that is portrayed in this chapter and all future and past as well as the noncanon characters making appearance will be copyrighted to me.

* * *

Everyone was frozen in the room. The news was mind boggling, even the ANBU seemed beside himself as he waited for further instruction from the Hokage who was currently tongue tied.

"What?" Naruto screamed breaking the silence as he somehow managed to stand up in the chair and bounce around like an idiot.

"Naruto sit down and calm down." Tsunade snarled making it a command, making sure he knew she wasn't joking.

Immediately the yellow haired shinobi kneeled down into the chair but his hands gripped the edges as he listened in on the conversation to come. He noticed Sasuke beside him was also turned in his chair to listen raptly.

Tsunade pinched her brow between two fingers as she thought this over, "How sure are the ANBU?" she growled out, "Last report of a pink haired girl came with false answers. Are you all merely getting your hopes up?" she said simply. It was hard to believe.

The ANBU shook his head, "No Godaime-sama, we are one hundred percent sure this is Haruno Sakura." He said turning the side to side shaking of his head to up and down nodding.

"How are you sure?" she continued to question further.

"Sakura seems to be traveling with a couple people and the other female on the team called her by name. Plus her description is down to the green eyes and pink hair. There is no room for mistake with this conclusion." He stated very assure of himself.

Tsunade was quiet for a long moment, "Right then, you said she is traveling with a group, how many are there?"

"Not only is there the woman but there is also two men in their company as well. There are four all together." He said glancing towards the two other people in the room. "They are traveling fast, what are your orders?"

Tsunade glanced towards Sasuke and Naruto as well, "We're going to meet them at the gate. I want ANBU down there immediately. I want Kakashi as well and some of the other jonin. We don't know if Sakura is still in allied terms with us and I'm not taking anymore risks." She said before flicking her wrist, "Hurry up, I'll meet you down there." The ANBU nodded his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade glanced back towards the other two, "I doubt I could even keep you two here. Meet us all at the gates and god damn it, do not make a scene. If you do I will have you removed immediately." She said and waited, both remained where they were as if waiting for the second command, "Go then, go stand with Kakashi." She said and they were gone faster then a lightning strike.

"Sakura, why in the world have you come back?" Tsunade murmured to herself as she reached over and snagged the forehead protector from its place on the bookshelf and ran after the rest. She intended to be there to greet Sakura as well as her friends.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Sakura's back!" Naruto yelled jubilantly as he sprinted down the streets towards the gate.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded in his direction as a smirk pulled at the side of his lips.

When he'd heard the news from ANBU he wanted to do exactly what Naruto had done. Self restraint kept him parked in his seat, but he was just as curious to know if it was true or if it was a false alarm.

Tsunade's reaction assured him that this was the real thing. She'd been threw other fake alarms saying that the kunoichi had been spotted and it seemed like she'd smartly turned down a couple of these announcements beforehand. If Tsunade is preparing ANBU and Jonin at the gate, as well as making appearance for herself, it probably meant that Sakura was really here, that she was really coming back for whatever reason to Konoha.

He was elated, not even the fact that both him and Naruto were getting soggy beneath the light drizzle could bring them down.

He had to wonder exactly why she was coming back though. It seemed by everyone's stories and statements in the last day that she'd left for good, or at least for a good amount of time. The fact that both he and Naruto had only been in Konoha couldn't have possibly reached her yet, could it? Would she even come back if she got that news?

Naruto was absolutely glowing. Sasuke had learned of their relation change. How she was more a sibling to Naruto than anything else. Naruto, the boy who had grown up without family or friends tended to get attached to those that showed him kindness. Sakura had been one of the first ones to do so. It was almost like a whole new part of him was being restored and returned to him.

Sasuke's feelings were similar. Sakura had been the shining light in the drab filled days. When they felt like giving up Sakura had pushed them further with reassurance and a smile. She'd worried and she'd cared. She'd cried for the lost and wounded, she'd cried for him and Naruto when they couldn't do it themselves. She'd never laid judgment before knowing someone. She'd given everyone a chance. She was truly Konoha's light in every sense of the word.

Seeing the silver haired Kakashi perched on top of the wall and glaring out towards the trees both Naruto and Sasuke jumped up to meet him.

"How did you to get the information so quickly?" Kakashi asked as he looked between the two.

"We were in the Hokage's office whenever the ANBU reported in." Naruto announced as he looked threw every inch of bordering forest.

Sasuke was scanning the forest as well but movement below and around him and caught his attention. ANBU were arriving as well as some of Jonin. He recognized Kurenai and Shikamaru right off the back. He was sure he'd just glimpsed the wolf-faced Neji Hyuga leaping across the grounds. Another thing that stood out was the giant dog Akamaru, which meant his companion Kiba was somewhere in the fray.

ANBU in general were perched and ready for anything. Some on the roof buildings, others along the wall, and other behind the wall waiting patiently for something to do other then wait for the arrival of this mystery group.

The appearance of Tsunade perked everyone up, and they all seemed to be looking at the forehead protector in Tsunade's grasp. A hushed whisper went up between the groups as realization for why they were here ran threw them. Interest perked into everyone as they glanced towards the forest.

Tsunade stood on the inside of the gates with a command for everyone to stay where they were and be ready for anything. Now it was merely a game of counting down the minutes till she arrived.

* * *

Jumping to the ground Sakura glanced threw the trees towards Hidden Leaf Village. She squinted her eyes threw the light rain but at this distance she couldn't make out any of the figures that were watching from the wall. There was more guard on the walls now, or maybe it was her welcoming party.

"Why are there so many?" Gin said as if reading her mind.

"The ninja you all sensed watching us was ANBU black ops. He probably reported our appearance to the Hokage. I think this is my welcome back." Sakura stated simply as she glanced back towards her group.

The very first person that she'd started to travel with was the only other female on the team. Akiko Gin had been exiled five years ago from the Land of Snow with false accusations of being the murderer of a young girl. Her silver hair and blue eyes made her stand out to anyone who looked in their general direction. Add actual looks and power and she was full package ready to go. She wore the chakra armor that was famous to her land and specialized in snow and ice jutsu.

Sakura and Gin's meeting wasn't exactly normal. Sakura had been alone and nearly four months into her lonely adventure when they had simply crossed paths walking in opposite directions. There had been zero communication between the two women as they passed each other, but about a mile down the road Sakura felt someone following her and when she turned around Gin was standing in the middle of road smiling and waving her hand, "I like your hair." She stated before running up and walking beside Sakura.

There were no words involved after that. Both women were in need of companionship, and they'd silently found it with in each other. For the past couples year they'd been nearly inseparable and Sakura had vouched to teach Gin minor league medic jutsu incase anything were to happen.

The second member in to there little team was by far the biggest and burliest man Sakura had even seen in her life. He was simply Michio, his name suiting him well. He had short brown hair, golden eyes and skin that was tanned immensely threw lots of time in the sun. He hailed from the Land of Earth. He'd caught Sakura's attention with the giant ax like weapon that he wielded across his back as well as what he called his back up weapon which was a sword that Sakura couldn't even pick up without help from her jutsu. She'd never even bothered to try to pick up the ax.

Their meet up hadn't been very ceremonious either. Gin had seen him one day in one of the villages just outside the Earth country and had made small and very random talk. Sakura figured she'd either scare the guy away or talk his head off. The next thing she knew Gin was saying something about him wanting to join their team. Sakura didn't even know that they had a team. She'd accepted him with grace and he'd pledged to loyally protect her.

Sakura's eyes roved towards the last member of the team. Reizo; he'd never given them a last name. He'd stated that they were useless when you had no true clan to back it up with. No one had pushed the subject with him since he'd seemed quite serious. Reizo was smart beyond his twenty one years. His black hair spiked up in a rather orderly fashion and his dark blue eyes seemed to catch everything. Reizo came from the Land of Lightning which unwittingly started the joke between him and Gin that he was shocked one day by said lightning and that was the reason his hair stood up.

Reizo had long ago been called the, "Master of many Jutsus". She figured it was because Reizo simply had an obsession with the need to know. He'd had no goals of ruling or dominating with his powers. He was just completely curious about all the things and powers the world had to offer in the form of a jutsu.

His acceptance came a little after actually knowing him. Sakura's small group and Reizo had been traveling to the same place at one point in time and he volunteered himself to come along for the ride saying he'd leave the moment they got to his destination. Gin had welcomed him with open arms and a joking manner. Michio had remained stubborn and quiet as he kept his mouth closed about the entire matter.

In the end however, Reizo and Sakura had slowly grown closer and closer and when it came down to the village where they were supposed to separate Reizo had shrugged his shoulders and said that whatever he was supposed to do wasn't important anymore, he'd even forgotten what it was.

That was how the small group had formed. They were strong going for nearly a year now and their team work together was surprisingly impeccable. Gin's light mood and joking manner kept Sakura sane, Michio's protective streak made her feel secure in her surroundings and Reizo's affection and cool mannerism made her feel wanted and loved. It was everything she'd hoped for since the disappearance of her former team.

"What are you staring at? Haven't you seen us before?" Gin piped up as she waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. Both Michio and Reizo smirked.

Sakura swatted the hand away, "I was just thinking Gin. Normal people do that." She bit out.

"Yeah but you were zoning out again, are you sure you want to do this." She asked with concern etched into her voice, "We can always send_ my _kuma in to drop the present off and that's that." She said sweetly. Kuma had been the nickname she'd picked out for Michio, and the bigger man seemed to have zero qualms with this name. However he constantly made a face whenever she called him hers.

Sakura laughed but shook her head, "No, let's go. What happened to your hope for a real bed?" she asked and Gin perked up.

"Oh yeah!" she said clapping her hands together before walking ahead of the others. "Real bed, real bed…" she repeated in a sing-song sort of voice as they made their way to Konoha and the waiting party.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't help but fidget as she waited for someone, specifically someone with pink hair to appear from the tree line. She'd gotten a handful of rumors beforehand; each one with a small hope that it was truly her apprentice. However in the end each one was false and Tsunade had quickly begun to question those that reported this news. Each one she had deducted as a false hope which were later proven to be just that.

Now however they had the proof. Everything fit perfectly when it came down to physical appearance. One of the ANBU had even reported someone actually saying her name. Plus she was headed in the direction of Konoha. It was enough to spur Tsunade into action.

A glimmer of a figure in the shadows made Tsunade grip the forehead protector in her hands. It took self control not to accidentally bend the metal.

The figure that jumped from the tree line however was not Sakura. The woman that walked towards them had silver-blue hair down to her waist and looked slightly older then what should be an eighteen year old Sakura.

This woman looked as if she posed nil threat at the moment considering the happy smile and bounce in her step, but looks could be deceiving.

"Stay on guard and prepare yourselves, no one openly attack unless my word is given." She commanded quickly as she held up a hand towards one of the ANBU members who had been moving towards the edge of the wall to encounter the girl.

Tsunade's eyes traveled towards Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi who were all standing on the wall. Their eyes trained in on the woman and the spot where she'd left the forest.

The next person to come out was the one everyone had been waiting for.

Tsunade was speechless as she watched her student walk past the tree line after the other woman.

Sakura had changed so much. Not only had she grown taller, but all the curves that belonged to a mature woman were present. Her pink hair had grown out from its shorter clip and fell around the bottom of her shoulder blades. Tsunade couldn't see her eyes but she could picture them as green as ever.

Her clothes had changed over time it seemed as well. It seemed that she replaced her black shorts with a white material that hugged her legs down to the calf; a show of preparation for incoming cold weather. The pink skirt she opted to wear had been replaced now with a knee length black skirt that slit up the side of her legs as well at random intervals at the material to allow easy movement. Her upper torso was covered in a red long sleeved material that looked tough and durable for harsher weather and her hands were covered with black gloves. Her boots that had once been knee length were ankle length and well used. Sakura had changed so much it hurt.

The two men that followed after Sakura made Tsunade ignore the style of dress and main changes to her apprentice. Whatever they were here for they looked determined. Both of the men on this team were eyeing every single shinobi that was in viewing distance. The other woman seemed too ditzy and excited for safety let alone protection of any sort.

Something caught Tsunade's eye. The large of the two men had a huge bundle thrown over his shoulder in the shape of a human body. Whatever they were doing here she had the odd sensation that it was in that bundle.

The four (five if you count the bundle) stopped in middle area between the trees and the gate. There was a fifteen feet separation between the two parties and it seemed the visitors were taking anything and everything in.

Tsunade as well as everyone on their side of the wall were looking back with enough curiosity to satisfy them for weeks to come. Finally someone broke the silence.

"We've brought you a present!" the silver haired woman screamed as she walked over towards the rest of her group, her genuine smile ever present as she stared in the direction of the Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke's breath hitched when the first form had emerged from the trees. However he let it out when he realized it wasn't who he wanted to see. A murmur of confusion ran threw the lips of the people around them as everyone wondered who this woman was. She reminded Sasuke a little bit of Naruto; a foreboding and scary thought.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked as he looked towards her with a smile on his face. He was just too excited to be concerned with this person.

Sakura emerging from the tree line had brought on a whole new round of whispers. Sasuke found that he was unable to breath and unable to think about anything but the beautiful woman that Sakura had become.

She was no longer the childish preteen that he knew, she'd grown and she'd matured. Her unique hair color was the first thing he wanted to remember. She'd grown it back out, not for his sake but he couldn't say he didn't like it. Her clothes were different from her past years but they were still so very much like Sakura.

"She looks like she's been dressed for the cold." Kakashi said scratching his chin as he eyed the woman next to Sakura, "Perhaps they were in the Land of Snow…" he murmured beneath his mask.

Naruto glanced up at their sensei and then back towards the group that was making their way towards the middle of the field, "Why do you say that Kakashi-sensei?" he asked curiously.

"Well the other woman is wearing that chakra armor that is special to the Land of Snow, do you two remember it?" he asked glancing towards the nodding boys. "Perhaps that was the reason that we couldn't find her for part of the time. After all, Konoha doesn't keep in close contact with the Snow country." He said simply as he stared towards the other two men standing behind Sakura. The big burley one wore a forehead protector that was little lopsided but signified him being from the Land of Earth. The other one wasn't showing a forehead protector currently. Other then that there was no other sign of where Sakura could have been these last couple years.

It was the question that had been hanging on everybody's mind for the last two years.

* * *

Sakura shoved some of the pink hair past her ear as she felt the chilly cold that came along with drafty weather and wet clothes. The only one who seemed unaffected by such conditions was Gin. It was a pretty reasonable thought considering the woman was right at home in the snow.

Michio's voice piped up from behind, it was deep and intimidating to a person who didn't know the man, "Is the blonde in the gateway the Hokage?" he asked curiously before shifting the human bundle on his shoulder.

Sakura tilted her head as a ghost of a small crawled over her features, her eyes brightening as a roll of memories passed its way threw her mind. "Yes, that is Tsunade-sama." She confirmed as she continued her way towards the entrance to her home, at least she'd hoped it was still that.

Michio and Reizo continued to glare towards the tops of the walls as they spread out a couple of feet but easily made it look completely naturally as they spaced themselves out should anything happen, there wouldn't be a risk of hitting one of the girls.

Gin on the other hand was too exuberant about the older woman waiting to meet them then to worry about the guard. Her happy movement made it look like she was coming much more quickly towards Tsunade then what was made comfortable for the ANBU around her.

However, Tsunade's halting arm and calm reassurance kept everyone from moving to intercept her. Sakura knew exactly what was unnerving these people. No on could sense Gin's chakra, Gin made it a habit to constantly keep it concealed. So, unless fighting her, you could never tell what was behind to happy smile and cheerful words.

Gin reached Tsunade ten steps before Sakura and immediately the woman waved at Tsunade, "Hi there, we've brought you a present." She repeated herself from earlier.

Tsunade's eyebrow rose in question before looked back towards Sakura who gave no information about what to do with this woman. Tsunade hadn't met someone this exuberant in a long time.

"Well what does that present happen to be?" she asked curiously with an amused smile on her face. This girl was a child's mind in a woman's body.

Gin had opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Sakura calling her name in a warning tone. She remained quiet but her small attention problem brought her to a whole new interest in the village around her. Every visible shinobi was looked over by her twinkling eyes as she stepped to the side of Tsunade to allow Sakura room to get close.

Sakura watched her team mate for only a second before turning her emerald eyes onto her former sensei. A smirk tilting and the corner of her lips she greeted her was a dip of her head, "Tsunade-sama…" she offered. The sound of foot steps behind her announced that Michio and Reizo had made their way threw the gates as well. However the boys were fanning out a little more, their inner shinobi's telling them to be suspicious.

Sakura ignored the behavior, all her attention currently belonged the blonde haired woman that was standing in front of her. However a glint of something silver shifting towards her made her glance down towards the offered forehead protector.

"When you left you told me upon your return for me to offer you this." She said holding the metal forehead protector out towards Sakura, "Where do your loyalties still lie?" she asked with a sad look to her face. Inwardly she was hoping that the younger woman would take it.

"_Grab it…" _something whispered in Sakura's head.

Sakura reached forward with little hesitation and grabbed the protector before once again tying back into its previous headband position, "I told you once that my loyalties are forever with Konoha and its people, this fact still hasn't changed." She stated matter-of-factly.

Tsunade's welcoming smile was something that warmed Sakura's heart to a feeling that she'd believed to be long since dead.

"So, what is this gift that your companion talks of?" she asked and noticed Gin turn around with a new amused light in her eye, but the woman obediently kept her mouth shut.

Sakura looked back towards Michio who hefted the bundle from his shoulder and somewhat gently set the thing down onto the ground between the two women and then backed up again with a relieved sigh to finally be rid of the burden as he rubbed his shoulder.

Sakura kneeled down, the mud staining her white pants as she went to undo the upper portion of the cloth, "Hokage-sama to prove my further loyalty to Konoha and to prove that I have improved I've brought you the live body of the Akatsuki member Deidara." She said pulling back the sheet to reveal the blonde haired man.

Tsunade backed up a couple steps in surprise. Everyone around her grew tense as if they were ready for the body to suddenly fly up and attack. "Why is he not awake?" Tsunade choked out. She could never see Sakura killing someone, let alone traveling around with a body. Sakura had even said that this man was still alive.

"Using medical jutsu I have placed him into a coma, and only medical jutsu will bring him out of it. You and I are the only ones with the knowledge of how to do that. It was a precaution, please understand we couldn't have him conscious threw our travels." Sakura said before flipping the cloth back into place, retying it and standing back up.

Tsunade bit her lip, "I will speak with you later about this." She glanced over and beckoned two ANBU from the shadows, "Take this person to the hospital wing, do nothing with him, guard his room and let only me in when the time comes." She commanded and without a second thought they did as they were told.

Tsunade turned back to say something more and get more information out of Sakura, but she was interrupted by the smiling Gin, "No offense Hokage-sama but it's wet and cold. May we stay in Konoha in a _real bed _for the evening?" she asked sweetly her hands clasped behind her back as she stared at the village leader. Gin was just to naïve to realize the disrespect she'd just give the Godaime. Michio's smothered laughter didn't seem to make her realize her mistake either.

Tsunade glared towards the rude woman before glancing back at Sakura, "I'm willing to bed the four of you for the evening. How about we head up to my offense to make preparations and introduce ourselves formally?" She asked, though the question was more a polite command.

"Wait a second, don't we get to say hi?" said a voice from the side, a voice Sakura never expected to hear ever again.

Emerald eyes going wide she felt like her head was weighted down as she turned it slowly towards the voice. A small gasp left her lips as she backed up a step. Her eyes wide with disbelief; this was impossible. Naruto was there, and behind him… Sasuke.

She didn't know what to say, even if she did know what to say she doubted that she could even talk at the moment. Naruto, the brother she'd never had was their standing in front of her with that unchanging smile. He was unmarred and very much alive.

Behind him Sasuke, also unscathed from his time in the snake's grasp stood whole and completely with in his own body. They wouldn't let him in Konoha and walking around so freely if there was a suspension that Orochimaru had control over the ninja's body.

She'd made the decision long ago to sever her bonds with these two. The realization that it was a good chance that they were never coming back to her had shattered her heart. She'd left to mend what was broken, the piece together her existence. Seeing these two alive and well was like a hammer to her already fragile heart. She'd made her decision that she could leave this village with them not here. She couldn't leave if they were here, she still loved them both. They were still, somewhere in the back of her mind, body and soul her team; Team Seven.

Tsunade noticed the inner turmoil and waves of desperation and confusion rolling off her former apprentice that it was over whelming. "I told you not to interfere, what happened to listening to directions? Both of you." She snarled between clenched teeth. She was about to flick her hand for the ANBU to come retrieve the two but Sakura's strong gloved hand had wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Don't, please," she practically begged as her mind saw the two over and over again. There were healthy, they were here and they were very much themselves. They hadn't abandoned Konoha, and by the greeting they hadn't abandoned her.

Tsunade knew this was not a scene that needed to play out in front of two handfuls of ANBU, a group of jonin, and a small amount of the community who had been nosey to the ruckus and gathering at the gate.

"All of you," she said sweeping her hands towards Sakura and the group and then towards Naruto and Sasuke, "Into my office now." She said with enough conviction to make even the happy Gin stutter in an unsure manner.

* * *

Standing in the Hokage's office Sasuke couldn't help letting his eyes wander over towards Sakura who was glancing to everything in the room, but at no one directly. She'd grown so much in body, mind and power.

Her reaction to their "greeting" was reasonable enough. How many times had he believed that he'd never see the bonehead and Sakura again? How many times had he said to hell with it? Until Naruto's reappearance Sasuke had determined that his life would be spent traveling around with the members of Hebi, not back here training with the dobe.

Sasuke was inwardly elated at Sakura's return, he was also rather unhappy about the companions that she traveled with. The other woman seemed almost as insufferable as Naruto. She was constantly moving and keeping her attention only upon the people she'd been traveling with.

The biggest man, the one that held the deadly weapons seemed like he was mostly brawn with small amounts of brain. However, his constant vigilance in watching the shinobi outside as well as the scars that were visible showed that he was battle worn and knew how to survive. Not exactly someone he'd ever pictured Sakura to be traveling with.

The last man on the team irked Sasuke into a form of jealousy. He stood oddly close to Sakura, closer then simply being next to each other. His eyes held an emotion that Sasuke had never mastered. Whoever he was he had placed his affections in Sakura and the close possessiveness that this spike haired man held with Sakura was enough to make Sasuke want to punch him.

Pride on the other hand would get the best of the Uchiha. He hadn't been near Sakura for years. How could he expect Sakura to wait for him forever? She hadn't even truly acknowledged him or Naruto, not even after they'd arrived in the tower. She seemed shocked into silence. Had she really believed that they would never meet again?

Naruto must have had some of the same conflicting thoughts because he noticed the fox host leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and a rather stubborn look plastered on his face as he looked at the people that had replaced Team Seven in Sakura's eyes.

The tension in the air between the six of them was broken the moment the door slid open, Tsunade seemed a little irked as well.

* * *

It was getting later into the evening and all the sake Tsunade had digested earlier as well as a couple minutes ago was running threw her system and throbbing in her head. She had a determined glint in her eyes as she stepped into the middle of the room and glanced at all of them, "Alright then, it's late and everyone seems to be on edge. Tonight we're keeping this as short as possible. Sakura's friends how about you introduce yourselves?" she asked sweetly. Tsunade was acting her position, and she was taking it seriously. The voice she was using… well there was no room for question.

Just as everyone had guessed the woman was the first to step forward. Bowing her head deeply, "I am Akiko Gin and I am an exiled shinobi from the Land of Snow." She said simply before straightening out and smiling in Tsunade's direction.

Tsunade seemed surprised by this and softened her voice slightly, "Why have you been exiled Gin?" she asked.

Gin seemed unperturbed by the question and rolled her shoulders in a shrug, "I've been accused of the murder of a nine year old girl from my village." She said and blinked. The way she said it, she just seemed way too happy.

"So you're considered a criminal?" Tsunade asked cautiously.

Gin shook her head, "No Hokage-sama, my trial came up inconclusive from lack of evidence and the exile was my punishment. Apparently trust with in the elders of my land is something we need to learn more of." She stated before backing up. That was the end of her greeting.

Tsunade wasn't sure what to make of the girl. It didn't seem like she was all there in the head but then again, maybe it was simply the personality of a women who had been abandoned and shunned at a very influential age.

Next to step up to introduce themselves was the smaller of the two men.

"I am Reizo from the Land of Lightning." He simply said and waited for anything more.

Tsunade wasn't sure if she liked the brief greeting, but there wasn't much to say after that. She wanted this meet and greet to be simple and to the point. Reizo had apparently taken her command to heart.

The last of the group stepped forward, "Michio of the Land of Earth." He said bowing his head just as Gin had.

Tsunade's eyes widened momentarily, "The Land of Earth? What is your current affiliation with your homeland and Konoha, for surely you know the turmoil going on." She said grinding her teeth together. Having this shinobi in her village was a nervous thought, he simply looked powerful.

Michio wasn't the type to drag on conversations with a stranger, "I've been away from true diplomats for to long to know your problems. However my loyalty lies in protecting Sakura, and that's my main goal." He said.

Tsunade nodded and dismissed it at that. It seemed this was the guard and the main fighter of the group. The fact that he pledged loyalty to Sakura was rather unnerving. She had to wonder how close in relations that this group truly was.

"Right then, you all know Sakura so there is no reason to introduce her formally. The blonde haired boy to my right is Uzumaki Naruto and the one next to him is Uchiha Sasuke." She said simply and watched a light of interest run threw Reizo's being as he recognized the Uchiha name.

A knock against the door broke the small silence.

"Come in Shizune." Tsunade said before walking over and sitting down in the chair behind her desk.

The black haired kunoichi timidly walked in. Her eyes lit up on Sakura as she sucked in some breath and she smiled towards the other woman.

"Yes, Shizune what do you want?" The Hokage asked quickly, she didn't need to be pushing Sakura to the edge of a breaking point.

"The rooms for out guests have been made up." She pointed out quickly turning her attention away from Sakura and towards the three strangers.

"Alright, the three of you go get settled and sleep for the night. I need to further talk with Sakura." She said and watched them grudgingly leave without a word. For now they were behaving.

Tsunade turned her eyes on Sasuke and Naruto, "You two, leave as well." She said and glared hard when both of them looked like they were going to talk back. Her steely gaze intimidated them into getting up and leaving, both with a lingering look in Sakura's direction.

When the door closed the room was silent once again.

Tsunade pressed her fingers together and leaned her elbows against her desk as she let out a whoosh of breath. Upon the disappearance of everyone in the room Sakura had wandered over and taken a seat silently. Both were basking in each other's presence and getting used to the other once again.

Tsunade kept her eyes lowered to her desk, "What are you feeling Sakura?" She asked softly, the mother figure in her masking over the Hokage.

"Pain…" came the croaked answer and Tsunade immediately glanced up, worried.

Sakura's face was shielded by her pink hair but there was no mistake that she was holding back her tears. The convulsions and shaking of her body as well as the small sniffle made Tsunade's heart ache.

"Get yourself under control child; I did not train you to cry when things got hard." She answered and steeled herself against the wave of emotion that she felt in herself.

She let Sakura pull herself together and she did it remarkably well. The only sign of her crying was the random shaking of her shoulders and the redness around her eyes.

"This person that you brought to me, it's a dangerous and risky maneuver. You have put Konoha in danger of Akatsuki attacks. If they think Deidara is alive, they will want him back." She spoke coldly as she eyed Sakura.

Sakura's reply was harsh, "Surely you have kept up with the Akatsuki's fatalities," she halfway snarled as the determination in her eyes came back with a sign of the Inner Sakura, "Besides the leader, one other unknown member and Deidara there a no more members currently alive. The Akatsuki do not have the power to come and retrieve their member." She spoke coldly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "What of Deidara's partner then, Tobi?" she questioned.

Sakura smirked, a far away look clouding her eyes, "He's dead of course, we couldn't let him run off and warn the remaining Akatsuki of Deidara's capture could we?" she murmured.

The silence between the two grew. Tsunade had never heard Sakura use such a cruel voice when it came down to conversation between the two of them. Even heated debates years ago, Sakura's debating voice had been nothing compared to this. There had been a malicious note in her vocal cords.

"Well then tell me Sakura, ninja of the Leaf. How did you chance upon these two?" she said, almost taunting her.

Sakura's smiled widened slightly as she let the story fall from her lips, every detail remembered perfectly.

_They were out on the border between the Earth country and Grass country. It was the peak of the afternoon and the heat and humidity from the previous night's rain was suffocating. Smalls bead of perspiration tickled her neck as Sakura hefted her bag further up on her shoulder._

_She'd retired the long bits of clothing for the day and was back to her shorts, and short sleeved shirt. These dramatic climate changes were starting to make her want to settle down somewhere a little bit nicer for a while._

"_Damn, Gin can't you do something about the heat?" Michio grumbled under his breath. The poor guy seemed to be suffering from it do to his size and the fact that his pack was larger then everyone else's. Sakura supposed that the mammoth ax and metal sword weren't helping either._

"_No, I'm sorry kuma, weather control isn't my forte," she mumbled almost sadly. Poor Gin was the worst to suffer out of all of them. She'd grown up where it snowed for ten of the twelve months during the year and even the last two months were chilly and ice cold. Gin never had to worry about heat and she wasn't adapting so well._

"_We'll stop in on the next village and rest up, this isn't traveling weather." Reizo announced and he glanced towards Sakura who nodded her head in agreement._

_They'd traveled about five more minutes before a large amount of chakra from two bodies made everyone stop and pay attention. Thoughts of the heat were lost to the thought of possible enemies. Whoever they were they were strong and they were coming fast._

_Gin giggled, "Finally something to keep the mind away from the heat!" she said and wiggled her fingers ready to enlighten everyone with a very cold jutsu._

_Then they came; from the trees the first thing they saw was a flash of black cloaks with red clouds. Sakura tensed, she knew who these people were. Back when she had nightmares in Konoha they were half of it. Not these two in particular but she would always remember those coats._

_She did however recognize the blonde hair clay manipulator. He'd been partnered with Sasori, she hoped he didn't hold a grudge._

"_We've come for the __jinchuriki, yeah." Deidara said glancing directly at Sakura._

_Sakura was confused for a moment, surely they knew?_

"_Naruto isn't with me, I've been separate from Konoha for years now." She bit out threw clenched teeth._

_Deidara glanced back towards Tobi, not a word was spoken but a second later they were in action and speeding towards them._

"_Kuma and I will take the masked guy!" Gin smiled and took off with Michio right behind her. _

_Sakura watched the two run off, she started to shout a warning but it was cut off by a loud explosion and her body being sent backwards and dragging along the ground._

_Groaning she sat up, the backpack had broken her fall… and probably her back. Peeling the shoulder straps off she stood up, a glare in her eyes. She hadn't left Konoha years ago to be picked off by these criminals._

_Reizo smirked, swiftly moving his hands as he placed one against the ground, "Grass manipulation justu!" he yelled and the long grass in front of him began to shift and move taking form of a four legged creature._

_Deidara smirked, "You want to play with animals, yeah?" The blonde asked before tossing out some more clay and expertly molding it into a large cat. Sakura was sure there were explosives hanging around somewhere in the body._

"_Yeah," Reizo glared as the grass beast charged forward to meet head on with the clay cat._

_A loud boom resounded somewhere behind the three of them and Sakura looked up only to hear Gin's laughter, a cold wind brushing over them. Gin was taking no mercy on the masked man._

"Pay attention to your own fight, fool!" _An inner voice snarled out in rage. It was enough to push Sakura up and forward._

"_Reizo his explosives!" she warned before taking off and running to the side of Deidara. Reizo could make the decoys, Sakura needed to get rid of the large bag of clay that hung against the Akatsuki's side._

"_Gotcha," her team mate murmured before shifted his hands into position for another jutsu on his vast list of powers._

_The two creations met head to head, but instead of a physical fight the grass enveloped itself around the limbs, neck and body of the cat and started receding back into the ground._

_Deidara frowned, "Not fair yeah." He said, moving his hands. The explosion from the cat was expected and no one was caught off guard._

_While the smoke cleared Sakura listened carefully to see if Deidara had moved, surprisingly he was still standing in the open field. Something about that seemed suspicious but Sakura immediately decided it was time to join the fight._

_Building chakra into both of her fists she quickly slammed both of her closed hands into the ground and watched as a large rift ran threw the Earth, the sound of the crashing and falling ground was enough of a distraction for her. Immediately she pushed all the chakra down into her legs and sprinted forward as the rift continued to split the ground in every direction. _

_Okay, maybe she'd gone a little over board, but there was no time to bother with that. They needed to immobilize the enemy. _

_The fight itself lasted much longer then needed. Ten minutes into constant hit and misses from both sides everyone was drenched with sweat. The lack of noise from Gin and Michio's battle was making Sakura nervous, but Tobi hadn't showed up either so it was a fifty-fifty chance on who was winning._

_Picking some clay from the wound in her arm she frowned. Deidara had landed a small butterfly on her arm and had made it explode right when Sakura noticed it. She'd healed the worst of it for the moment, but all this was tiresome and everyone's chakra levels were depleting. Even Reizo was showing signs of exhaustion; he was slowing down._

_Hopping over to her team mate she watched Deidara who was taking a breath as well._

"_Can you catch him with that grass jutsu? I just need you to hold him for a couple seconds." Sakura informed quietly, taking her gloves off and tossing them aside._

"_I'll try, no guarantees though." He said recreating the hand signals and nodding his head before it started all over again._

_Grass from every direction was swaying with unnatural vigor as what seemed like every piece in the field flew towards Deidara who watched with open surprise. The moment the blond haired man went to jump up to get out of the way, a chunk of grass wrapped itself around his ankle, then his wrist. Then it went to cover the other appendages._

_It was now or never._

_Running forward, the green glow of her medical chakra running threw her hands and arms as she approached the struggling figure. _'Just a couple more seconds Reizo…' _Sakura thought as she reached Deidara._

_Lifting her fingers up she harshly placed them against the man's skull full intent on severing a couple important veins to his brain._

_However a voice stopped her, _"Keep him alive."

_Sakura stuttered, "Huh?" she asked out loud. Why would she want to keep him alive? More importantly, who had told her to do so?_

_The second plan formulated itself into her head and she quickly cut off circulation to one part of is his brain and immediately Deidara went limp, his eyes closing until Sakura decided to deem him "alive" once more._

_Backing off she sat down on the ground as the grass receded and dropped the blond down in front of her._

_Reizo walked up and put a gentle hand to her shoulder, "You kill him?" he asked glaring at the body._

"_No, he's… he's in a coma for now." She stated before glancing up at the movement far off in the distance._

_Gin was waving her hands around, "You should have seen it! Michio nearly lopped the guy in half, although instead he took down three trees. That was fun." She said running up to Sakura and kneeling down._

_She automatically offered__ the left side of her body to Sakura, and Sakura couldn't help but gasp. The entire side of her body was shredded, no deep lacerations but all the cuts and wounds were enough to bleed out._

"_It doesn't hurt at all," she whispered as Sakura started healing the wounds of her team mates._

"_Gin, where is Michio?" Sakura asked worriedly._

"_Disposing of the body," Gin said quickly._

_Sakura didn't ask, Michio was a professional at that sort of stuff and Sakura had never been nosey enough to figure out how in the world the man did it._

_The important thing was everybody was alive, healed thanks to her and they had a live, coma induced Akatsuki member. The silence drew on until Michio returned to the group sometime later._

"And that's when you decided to bring Deidara here?" Tsunade asked questionably.

"Well the true plan came earlier in the battle, about the time I decided not to kill; but yes." Sakura said quietly.

Tsunade couldn't help frowning, Sakura looked beyond exhausted.

"Go get some sleep, we can continue our conversation tomorrow." She said and watched as Sakura stood without another word and headed for the door.

"Good night Tsunade-sama, I'm-" she stopped herself before letting off a small smile, "I'm glad all is well and somewhat back to normal here in Konoha."

Tsunade laughed, "Sakura, nothing can be called normal these days." She beckoned her away with her hands, "Go get some sleep."

Sakura obediently nodded her head and Tsunade had the small inkling that Sakura's mind had rewound itself to remember that Sasuke and Naruto were now home.

Tsunade hoped it would be incentive enough to make the woman want to stay a little longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Holy crap, have mercy on me this chapter was long. Haha, seriously tell me your opinions on whether you actually perfer these super long chapters or you want them shorter. Some however I just can't cut down.

Thus we meet and now know the basics of Sakura's friends. You will either hate Gin or like her; or be partial and not quite sure. You're just going to have to deal with her either way because Gin plays a key roll here. She's a mystery waiting to be unravelled, all the while being laughed at while she does it.

So, everyone's name has a meaning to it:  
**Michio- **man with strength of 3000.  
**Kuma**_- _bear. (This is Gin's lovely nickname for him Michio.)  
**Gin Akikio- **Silver, sparkle child. (Go figure.)  
**Reizo- **cool, calm, well-groomed

Chyea, so another lovely amount of information to fill your noggins with. Even I'm getting excited about this story. However let me explain something to you. A lot of the stories I've read where Sakura gets left alone for year/months/weeks people portray her as completely silent, wearing black and completely distraught with lack of better terms: cold hearted, emotions, unmotivated and somehow super powerful.

Don't get me wrong people, some of these stories are absolutely beautiful. Alas in my opinion if Sakura wasn't motivated to do much, how the hell does she get so powerful? Plus, I guess you wear black when you're depressed; it's the color for funerals and satanic rituals; plus a style but you get my point. Another thing is my Sakura is still quite happy with her life, not as bubbly, sociable and open but she's not a hermit. We'll learn more about that later but it's mostly thanks to Gin and the crew. If it weren't for them, yeah sure… Sakura would probably be a spiteful hermit. Lol. (End rant.)

Reviewers… you are all great! You're reviews make me feel all fuzzy on the inside and I love you. o.o;

Anywho, Danico must go study for one more test until the end of school (Whoot!) and then I am totally done until summer school (Ew!). More story after that then yeah? (Yeah!) Ahem excuse the uber-long AN again, I'm bad at that. ;

With love, Danico.  
_No surprise, Word is still reacting. I'll revise all them soon!_


	4. What's the Secret

Chapter 3: What's the Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (neither manga nor anime); I do not own any of the canon characters that will appear in this story. All rights to these things are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto who is indeed the creator of said things.

However, the plot line that is portrayed in this chapter and all future and past as well as the noncanon characters making appearance will be copyrighted to me.

* * *

The morning was early, the sun had yet to rise and it was chilly. The breeze picked up and died down constantly, a sign that winter was around the corner. The trees were losing their discolored leaves and the sun wasn't as hot on their backs in the afternoon as it had been just days ago. A small cold front had come threw, Gin would be relieved. 

Except the Snow kunoichi was still sleeping away in the real bed that had been provided for her, as well as the rest of the group Sakura had chosen to travel with. She had flipped up in bed about an hour ago with sweat dripping from her pores. She hadn't had nightmares in years; the last real one was about a month after she'd first left her home here in the Leaf. However it wasn't the sudden reappearance of these haunted dreams that unnerved Sakura, it was the fact that she couldn't remember them, which had scared her so much.

Halfway lying down with her elbows against the ground as it tipped her body up a little more in a relaxed position in the open field that looked over Konoha. It also held a direct view to the cliffs where all five Hokage's looked out upon the village that they had each sworn their lives protecting. Four of the five had already lost their lives doing so. It was an inner fear that the fifth's fate would be the same.

_The talk with Tsunade had brought back feelings for Sakura that she hadn't felt in years. The most prominent of all feelings right now was confusion. She was confused about all the things that she knew she would be facing tomorrow._

_They were supposed to leave tomorrow, that was the decision. However, the visions of Naruto standing there with Sasuke only a step behind as they silently greeted her back into the village had rolled threw her mind. She had only been in Konoha for a couple minutes at that point and they were already accepting her back. Could she really leave this place now? Could she leave them?_

_Sliding the door open to the room she was spending the night in she stuttered when she saw Gin sitting up in bed with her head turned, glancing out towards the window._

"_Gin, why are you still awake? It's late and we're getting up early tomorrow." She stated before making her way over to the pack and stripped her clothes off to replace them with something to sleep in._

_Gin's voice answered back softly, "No we're not…" she whispered and continued to stare out the window._

_Sakura froze as she bundled up the dirty clothes, her head twisting to the side as she looked at her companion, "What are you talking about?" she asked with a glare._

_Gin glanced over, her eyes slightly glazed. The smile that Sakura was so accustomed to was no where to be seen on her lips, "Your friends, the blonde and black haired ones. You won't leave them will you?" she stated. Something about her look and her voice made Sakura tremble._

"_Of course we're leaving," she denied the truth, "We were only here to drop off Deidara and then we said we were leaving."_

_Gin just let a smile crawl to her lips, "Why are you throwing away the things that are standing in front of you? Why are you trying to ignore your problems?" she accused in a rather cold voice, "I refuse to allow you to leave, not until your problems are solved here."_

_Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What do you know about those problems Gin? I've never told you." she snarled angrily as her fists balled up._

"_Exactly, it's because you're hiding them. You're bottling them up! If you don't deal with it now it's going to come out sooner or later." She answered back and Sakura felt the room become suddenly cold. _

"_Gin, stop this you're acting childish." Sakura said as she saw her breath come out in a fog._

"_Me?" she laughed, "_I'm _acting like a child? Do you hear yourself?" she practically shouted, "Solve your problems, before they solve themselves." She commanded in a harsh voice that made Sakura wince._

_The next second later Gin was wishing her a good-night and flipping over in her bed to sleep. The room was warming back up as whatever happened seconds ago was fading._

_Sakura had gone to bed, but only woke back up and left to find another place for the evening._

Their conversation lingered longer and longer in her head. Gin's abrupt mood swing was something of a mystery. Sakura knew that Gin wouldn't always be sunshine and rainbows but she'd never expect her mood to swing around full force like it had done.

Sakura never figured there to be anything severely wrong with her friend. Although in the last couple months, she supposed it to be nearly a year now; Gin's mood swings were becoming more and more prominent as the days flew by.

Gin in easier terms was completely unstable with her emotions. Should the woman not be happy and bubbly then she had zero control over the power she harbored. A scary thought considering some of the things that Sakura had witnessed come from the Snow kunoichi.

Whatever was going on with Gin had to be solved quickly. These rapid changes were coming quicker and quicker. Not only that but they were becoming more and more uncontrollable. Gin's sanity was questionable, but everyone in their small group saw her as the shining star and happy girl. No one wanted to believe or see that there might be something terrible wrong with her.

The events in the previous evening had brought that realization pounding into her chest. Now she just had to think of way to solve it.

Sakura was quickly yanked from her troublesome thoughts, the sound of a twig snapping behind her made her entire body tense as she glared over her shoulder.

There was not another sound made. Whoever it was they'd heard their mistake and frozen.

"I know you're there, come out before I make you." she warned as she sat up a little further.

Movement in the bushes a little to the left of where she had been looking made Sakura glare as she sensed very familiar chakra emitting from the greenery.

Naruto was the one that stepped from the bushes.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, even if she did know he was there before he appeared; it was still surprising in its own way.

"N-Naruto." She stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Naruto to say the least had changed and yet still remained the same. He was still blue eyed with blonde hair. His hair did manage to change a little over the years and had grown out a little more giving him a striking resemblance to the fourth Hokage. He had grown taller and filled out with muscle and a more masculine bodice. The only thing that kept Sakura from thinking him a stranger was the trademark grin that was tugging along his lips and the twinkle in his eyes.

His name must have given him enough permission to move towards her. She had half a mind to get up and run. She wasn't sure if she was brave enough to face him yet. She could already feel the burn in her throat and pain in her eyes as she resisted the tears. It had been a long time since she cried.

Plopping down beside her like it was an everyday occurrence and they hadn't been separated for the last two years Naruto bent his knees and wraps his arms around them while letting his hands dangle in between his legs. His eyes stared out longingly at the village.

"I've missed this place, the people, the food." He said, and she knew that he threw that last one in there to lighten up the mood between them.

It worked because Sakura couldn't help the small laugh that came threw her lips as she stared at her long time friend, her brother.

A second later Naruto had somehow enveloped her in a hug and was pulling her uncomfortably tight against him, "We've missed you Sak…" he murmured calmly before loosening his choke hold.

"We?" she asked scrunching her brow together in confusion.

The grass on her other side shifted and almost immediately she glanced over to see her other former teammate. He had plopped himself down beside her comfortably and glared out towards the village with his usual scowl.

Sasuke still had the same luscious black-blue hair that magically stood up in random directions all their own. He had matured as much as any boy to manhood could. While she could say Naruto was strikingly wider then Sasuke, there was a certain authority behind Sasuke's cold façade that made her wonder how truly powerful he was now. The last thing she'd noticed was his eyes. Black and completely void of the Sharingan they had a light in them that she had never seen before; they were no longer bottomless black pits of nothingness.

The revenge he strove for was the revenge he got. The thing his whole life had once revolved around was alleviated from his conscious and he was allowing things back into himself, things he couldn't allow back then; like emotions and feelings.

"Sasuke…" she whispered affectionately. The 'kun' suffix long since disappeared. She reached up and gently grazed her knuckles across the back of his arm. It was a small salutation and an even smaller reunion.

He met her eyes, the contrast between onyx and jade absolutely remarkable; it held for seconds before he offered her a smirk before leaning further back to get comfortable.

Naruto seemed to catch on to what the other male was doing and flopped backwards as well before crossing his arms behind his head and let out a deep, content sigh.

Sakura stared between Sasuke and Naruto as she watched them settle in for a while, maybe even the rest of the morning and hesitated. Alas a rush of happiness, of belonging and need ran threw her veins as she slowly leaned back into the soft grass.

Their gathering here for a reunion was uninterrupted and it was something silently special. They weren't just together staring at the stars but they were basking in each other's presence. It had been many years since the very original team seven had been together as an allied group.

It had been even longer since they'd looked up into the sky as a group. Even so, back then they were always separate never here and now; never together.

It wasn't long before each of them closed their eyes and allowed themselves to fall into a very sensitive and light sleep.

* * *

The arrival of a foreign chakra woke up all three shinobi ans each one reacted differently. Naruto, the ever forward goof immediately bounced up into a defensive position. Sakura was a little bit slower but was still sitting up with tension running throughout her entire body. Sasuke remained laying down but had tilted his head, red eyes lighting the spot where an ANBU ninja stood about ten feet away. 

The covered black op seemed surprised at the group, let alone the fact that they had all been together. Nonetheless the person straightened up and turned the animal mask in Sakura's direction.

"The Hokage needs you in her office immediately," he took a step back before glancing at the two boys, "alone." He finished before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto glanced back with a frown, "Why the hell does she want you so early in the morning?" he said with a small amount of annoyance lighting his tone.

Sakura turned her head slightly before rubbing her eyes of sleep, "Only one way to find out," she said before rolling to her feet gracefully. By this time Sasuke had sat up as well.

Naruto jumped forward, "You're staying in the village right?" he asked, he was clearly afraid she would leave on a whim without their knowing.

"Don't worry Naruto I highly doubt I'll be leaving anytime soon." She said patting his shoulder region gently. She noted his height now, her head only came to his chest.

She turned to look at Sasuke who nodded his head for his farewell. She smiled a true smile for the two of them, "See you two soon." She offered before leaping away.

* * *

"_I want you to take a look at the patient in the special holding cell 3A."_

Sakura walked down the hallway of the private half of the hospital. This part of the building was off limits to the public. The patients in this region of the infirmary were special cases; often times known to stay here for years for intense care and rehabilitation. Some of the beings back here weren't even allowed human contact besides the medic assigned to them.

Sakura had never had a patient back here. She'd never had the time; with the constant training from Tsunade as well as a select few other people, as well as picking up a job in the hospital as one of the medics, plus being an on call medic ninja on the side for missions; she'd never had time to have a special case.

The man that she was going to look at now had been described as "occasionally" unstable. That meant that not even Tsunade could predict when and what could set him off. She'd wanted to see if Sakura could find the button's to push and fix them.

Walking towards the door she glanced at the information card beside the door, "Jugo…" she murmured the name to herself as she did a quick scan of his description.

"_Original patient for Orochimaru's curse," _and _"former member of team Hebi" _were the two lines that stood out to her most.

She frowned, "He's from Sasuke's other group…" she muttered to herself. She wondered if his curse mark had anything to do with Sasuke's decision of putting the man on his team.

Turning to the door she rapped on it with her knuckles and without waiting for an answer from the patient on the inside she opened the door and stepped in.

"Jugo," she greeted as she glanced around the room while closing the door.

Besides a door leading off to the side for the lavatories, this room was similar to a one room apartment. The kitchen was on the other side of the room which led threw the living room, which connected to a screen that was pushed back to give you a view of the unmade bed in the corner.

Her jade eyes roamed towards the table where a large figure sat hunched over some food.

"Where is Tsunade-hime?" he questioned automatically, his voice laced with disappointment.

"The Hokage asked me to come see you; she thinks I may be able to help you." Sakura said as she wandered over towards the man. Even hunched over anyone could see that this man was huge.

"What makes you any different from the rest of them?" Jugo questioned miserably.

Sakura glanced at the man, tilting her head sideways in thought, "I've been trained personally by Tsunade and have surpassed her in medical knowledge." She allowed, content at seeing Jugo look over towards her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm hoping you'll allow me to take a look." She stated.

"Sakura, a very pretty name." he muttered before turning his chair and nodding his head.

Sakura walked up and pulled a chair around for herself to place in front of him, "Alright… you may feel something in your head region; please don't panic it is just my chakra." She confirmed simply.

He nodded his head and lowered it slightly. Sakura clenched and unclenched her hands almost nervously. Messing with a man's head was no joke, and nothing to take lightly.

Gently setting each of her index fingers against his temples she took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

* * *

Tsunade eyed the unconscious Akatsuki member, who lay motionless on the hospital bed. The man had his hair matted down thanks to his fight with Sakura and Reizo as well as random not so fatal injuries that scaled his body. 

As the Hokage, she wasn't taking any risks in this man's escape. She already had numerous ANBU guards placed strategically around the room and hospital, all of whom were paying attention only to this man. The current guard right outside the door had been given special permission to check in the room every thirty minutes to make sure the man was still present and unmoving but was not allowed to enter into the room.

To top all that off, Deidara had been drained of all chakra, his hands had been bound to the bed with restraints that had been fused with chakra to make them unbreakable and he was strapped down as well at his neck, upper and lower body and three along each leg. She knew all of this could be consider over kill, but Konoha could not take the risk of losing anymore shinobi at the current moment.

Sakura had done well with putting this man into comatose and she'd done it in such a way that only Tsunade would be able to work out. Sakura had put precaution in with this, should they have lost the body to anybody else, said person wouldn't have been able to wake the blonde man up.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath, the sooner she woke him up the sooner she'd get some answers out of the man.

Her hands glowed yellow with her medic chakra as she placed her palms against the man's head and looked for the screw up where Sakura had played around. It was easy to find and was easily undone; the moment she was finished she stepped back quickly and waited.

Deidara's body shivered as he came to, his one visible eye blinking away the bleariness and focusing itself to a bright room and a sole figure staring down at him. "What the hell, yeah." He muttered as he tried to move his hand and found it restrained.

"Deidara of the Akatsuki you have been captured a couple days prior by a Sakura Haruno, why were you attacking them?" she immediately questioned.

The captured smirked up at the woman, "I'm not going to talk to you, you're not worth it yeah." He said before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

A sharp and powerful punch to the man's knee made it shatter and made him scream out in pain and unsuspecting surprise. He growled between his teeth as he clenched his eyes together and pushed himself threw the pain.

"Answer my question," Tsunade said with a deadly calm tone to her voice, "or else I'll break your body bone by bone and heal them over and over so I can make sure you stay alive. Should that not work I'll start going inside and playing with some of the organs and circulatory system." She said, her monotone voice making it out like it was no big deal.

Deidara opened his eyes and smirked at the woman before glancing away once more and closing his eyes.

The sound of skin meeting skin and his entire left leg shattering from ankle to hip echoed threw the room, as well as his screaming.

* * *

Naruto shoveled some of the noodles from the ramen stand into his mouth. His smile was huge as he patted his stomach, content with the seven bowls of noodles that he had eaten for lunch. 

"Man have I missed this stuff." He cheered to himself.

Sasuke beside him, only on his second bowl frowned, "What are you talking about? We ate this a week ago." He grumbled. He couldn't understand how on earth Naruto could chow down on this stuff and stay healthy.

"Yeah, but that was the packaged cheap stuff. They actually make it here!" he stated before starting on the eighth bowl and wolfing it down.

"Man Sakura sure has changed," he said in between mouth fills.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. She just seemed different last night."

"You haven't seen her for two years. What did you expect?"

Naruto rolled his shoulders in a shrug, "She doesn't smile like she used to." He said, more to himself then Sasuke.

They both remained quiet for the moment. Naruto had figured that Sakura would change one way or another but her entire demeanor was dissimilar. She had been as happy as she could be when he left. She smiled with all her might, she was bubbly with her behavior and she was constantly helping people and making sure the people around her were just as happy as her.

Now however, he'd only seen her smile once this morning and even then it looked somewhat strained. She didn't seem as open towards the two of them and he couldn't blame her.

She'd trusted him to bring Sasuke back, and in return he'd abandoned her without a word for two years. He figured by now there wasn't much trust that she could put in him, or for that matter Sasuke.

Naruto heard a familiar woof come from behind him and didn't get the chance to look back before the large form of a canine had jumped onto his back, front paws hooking themselves around the kyuubi boy's shoulders and barking in his ear.

"Akamaru," Kiba grumbled before reaching forward and pulling the huge dog off the yellow haired man, "Sorry, he's usually not that eccentric around strangers." Kiba apologized.

Naruto looked back, "Who're you calling a stranger?" he smiled, all his teeth showing.

"Hey, hey, Naruto's back!" Kiba said jubilantly before taking a seat a stool away as Akamaru made his way over towards Sasuke, a little less passionate about his greeting towards that boy.

Shino walked into the ramen stand next and sat down next the Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke," he greeted behind the collar. The two had some hidden alliance from a previous time.

The last person to join them gasped as she saw the kyuubi vessel sitting on the stools smiling at Kiba.

"N-Naruto?" her voice stuttered quietly, she hadn't stuttered in a long time. Her confidence over the years had grown and in turn she'd pushed passed the stuttering. However her voice remained as soft as before.

The blue eyed boy looked over towards the speaker, "Hey Hinata!" he practically yelled, "You guys came to eat?" he questioned stupidly.

"Yeah loser, why else would we be here?" Kiba shook his head, glancing over at Hinata and then motioning towards the seat in between him and Naruto.

"Awesome, so what have you guys been up to?" he asked, curious to see where his friends had taken their lives.

Kiba, ever the one to think he was the leader of the group took charge of answering for that portion of the conversation, "Well I got into ANBU with Akamaru, and Hinata is ANBU part time as we as a teacher at the school, and then Shino became a jonin and works in research." He pointed out.

Hinata blushed, Shino acted like he didn't hear anything the boy had said and glanced toward Sasuke to continue their quiet conversation and Akamaru woofed before accepting the bowl of ramen he was offered and settled down onto the ground.

"Really both you and Hinata in the ANBU? That's great as well with Shino" he said a wowed look on his face, eyes twinkling.

"Well, what about all the other Rookie Nine and Team ten?" he asked quickly, interest for the rest of the group powering forward.

Kiba tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Let's see here, Ino's still a chunin but she's learned basic medical knowledge and works as a part time nurse over at the hospital, Choji became jonin not to long ago and Shikamaru is a jonin in ANBU as well. Team Gai… Neji is an ANBU captain, Tenten is jonin as well and is working in the weapons department and coming up with a lot of spectacular stuff and then Lee is a jonin as well and I think he was taking on a group from the school." He said and ran threw the names and made sure he got everyone, "Then there's ya'll… you have some catching up to do with rest of us." He taunted, mostly towards Naruto.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed, "Dang, I can't believe you guys have gone so far ahead."

"Yeah, well you were gone for two years. What did you expect us to do? Sit around and wait?" he asked questionably.

"Well… yeah." Naruto complained and crossed his arms.

"Dobe," Sasuke murmured between his teeth.

The new arrivals ordered their food and ate in momentary silence.

"We have a lot of catching up to do Sasuke," Naruto repeated glaring over towards the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke looked up and glared at Naruto. Something else seemed to register in his mind as he leaned back to get a look at Kiba, "What about Sakura? What was she doing before she left?"

Everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke seemed to freeze at the name, even Akamaru had pulled his head away from the second bowl and looked up.

"Eh, she's a touchy subject with a lot of people here in the village. Don't get me wrong, we're all elated to here she's back in the village but we're a little worried." Kiba stated.

He noticed he had Naruto and Sasuke's undivided attention as they waited for the answer.

Kiba sighed, "Well it's been accessed that Sakura's medical jutsu had surpassed that of Tsunade-hime's and thus she stopped teaching in that area. Not only that, but at one point Sakura became determined to get stronger. We know she talked and worked with Kurenai a few times on her genjutsu work and there have been rumors that she succeeded in absolute control over her chakra. However, that's all we know; she disappeared after that." He said his voice dropping to a lower murmur.

"So, she was really trying to get stronger?" Sasuke suddenly said after a pregnant.

"Yeah, and she was getting really far, really fast." It was Shino who answered this time.

"I don't know why you guys are sad, she's back now." Naruto stated out loud, even though everyone already knew this.

"Of course, but how long until she leaves again? Didn't she come in with a couple people? They probably won't want to stay here forever." Hinata squeaked.

Everyone remained quiet, no one had an answer.

* * *

"Has blood ever triggered your need to kill?" Sakura questioned as she paced back and forth threw the living room portion of Jugo's holding cell. The large man had moved to sit on one of the comfy chairs as they continued the questioning and poking and prodding. 

"Well, there were dead bodies one time with blood around them and there has been a couple cases where blood was present, but not every single time." He said thinking back.

Sakura looked over at him, "Has Tsunade tested this yet?" she asked, but he simply shook his head no.

"Alright, then let's try it," she pulled a kunai from her side pouch and glanced towards the large man, "Ready?" he nodded.

Dragging the cold metal across the palm of her hand she watched the blood bubble threw the wound before holding her hand up and presenting it for him to see. He remained still and quiet.

Sakura walked closer and took slow step after slow step until she was only three feet away and holding her hand close to his. Sakura's jade eyes watched for any change in his figure or his eyes; nothing.

Lifting her unharmed hand up she let the green healing chakra flow threw her fingers and watched as the skin from her cut pieced itself together and the skin knit itself back into one unharmed, unscarred palm.

"May I cut you?" she asked quietly indicating to his palm.

"Yes," he mumbled, by now he seemed a little unsure.

Sakura understood and she was ready for anything to come. Over the past two hours with him she'd learned that he really didn't want to kill anyone, it was compulsive and uncontrollable behavior; almost like he can't control one side of him.

"_I don't want to hurt anyone, it just happens sometimes." He stated out of the blue as Sakura continued small physicals and looking into his head to see if anything seemed amiss. Even if there was Tsunade was bound to have long fixed this._

"_Don't worry Jugo, I think I understand," Sakura mumbled as she scrunched her eyebrows together in thought at what she was looking at._

"_How could you understand this feeling? It feels like I'm not in control like-"_

"_Like there is someone else inside of you that you have no clue where they came from or when they're going to come out?" she finished for him._

_He seemed shocked, "Yes…"_

"_Are you afraid?" she asked, pulling her hands away and looking into his eyes._

"_Every single time," his whispered back._

It was that conversation that had spurred her to remember the chunin exams a long, long time ago when Ino had gotten into her mind and "inner Sakura" had kicked her out. As she grew older that little voice in her head slowly became less and less apart of her inner thinking. However, she noticed every so often a voice would pop back into her mind and start commenting on its own beliefs.

She'd never bothered to figure out what it was, the little voice had been with her, her entire life and she'd thought it to be completely normal. She'd thought every person had another them somewhere in them.

Apparently not, and it seemed some were more violent and more prominent then others.

"Right then," she said and without waiting for any further permission she quickly slit a cut across his palm. He flinched away quickly and Sakura prepared herself but made sure she didn't jump away.

It was a full minute before Jugo seemed to calm down.

"Now, do you want to hurt me?" she asked easily.

"No, it just hurt. I haven't experienced pain in a while." He remarked.

"Understandable," she replied and reached forward and allowed her chakra to heal him back to his original state.

"That's all for today, I'll come back tomorrow then." She stated. It wasn't really a question, considering he had no choice in the matter.

He didn't answer her back, so she just got up and headed towards the door.

"Sakura-san," he spoke up, "Do you think you can help me?" he asked hopefully.

Sakura froze and the hand against the door handle clenched as a pained look came across her face, "I'll do everything I can… Jugo," she whispered before departing quickly.

She couldn't let him see the tear that ran down her face.

She'd promised herself a long time ago she'd be strong enough to help the people around her and that she'd never let them down; she promised herself this the night she watched her mother die.

* * *

Tsunade sneered coldly down at the Akatsuki member; she knew he would break sooner or later. It only took him five hours of nonstop torture. While Tsunade wasn't exactly a fan of torture, these people had been causing her trouble for years now and were constantly threatening her on the edge of her mind, so all the bottled up stress and anger of these people was coming out now. 

"Right, so now that you've finally come down to some actual words you want to answer my first question?" she asked sweetly.

Deidara growled in frustration and pure pain.

"No? I was going to heal your legs but I guess I could mess around with your arms for a bit." She said stepping forward and wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

Deidara glared down and bit his lip.

A sickening pop echoed threw the room and Deidara screamed, "Alright, god damn it woman!" he screamed and tried to shift only to be stopped once more by the restraints.

"We attacked the pink haired girl because we were after the jinchuriki." He stated.

"Well duh, you guys have been after all of them since before I was Hokage!" she yelled and slammed her fist on the side of the bed, "Why did you attack them though, Naruto wasn't with them!"

Deidara huffed out of annoyance, "You must be an idiot-" he started but was cut off when she slapped him.

"Just tell me you fool," she snarled.

Deidara closed his eyes but opened his mouth to answer.

His answer shocked Tsunade into backing away from his bed with a surprised and stricken look to her face. She immediately left the room with her hand to her head in confusion and ordered no one to go into his room besides the routine check; no one was to talk to him.

* * *

"Go kuma!" Gin cheered heartily as Michio and Reizo faced off. They'd always sparred together; it was something they'd all agreed on from the start. Even though the group of four hadn't planned to go out and randomly attack and fight with people they'd all decided it was best that they keep themselves sharp and ready. Sparring with each other was one of the ways they did this. 

A large thumping and shaking of the ground came after, signaling that Michio had missed his target. The large battle ax was embedded halfway into the ground and Michio was trying to pull it out quickly before Reizo attacked.

Michio was great with his weapons; he'd pulled off flinging that heavy thing around with such impossible grace and control it had made Sakura shiver on occasion. However, Michio wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box and usually followed orders instead of making his own.

Not only that but he was physically slower then most shinobi which made him an easy target; which had been the main reason that when they partnered off to fight for some reason Gin was always with him. She had proved herself to be the fastest and most agile of the entire group. She was the back up and brains behind his brawn.

Another down fall to the brute was his left arm. Gin had discovered the large two inch thick scar that ran the length of his arm and asked about it. Michio had shrugged off and said a long time ago he'd been stupid and had nearly lost his arm for being so. With this scar came a lack of coordination with the limb. It was physically weaker then his right and couldn't wield his weapons alone. It was a hazard that everyone paid close attention to. Should Michio's right arm be attacked and wounded his weapons would be useless. Over the years the man had learned few jutsus, having stated that the weapons were all he needed.

Reizo was already jumping forward to meet him head on with a victorious smile but it was quickly turned up side down when Michio leaped back and whipped out the large sword he kept on hand and readied himself as he got his grip.

The rule was the first one to draw blood won.

Reizo leaped backwards and in doing so flung five kunai towards his friend. When these two fought like this; Sakura feared that any bond they had together wasn't actually real.

Michio immediately swung the sword effectively knocking four down and managing to lumber out of the way of the fifth. Turning quickly around he ran forward towards Reizo, about halfway there his arm bulged as he flung the huge sword threw the air.

The large weapon cut the air quickly and all Reizo could do was duck as it zipped only centimeters over his head. Glancing over he watched it implant itself into the ground.

Letting out a rushed sigh of relief that he still had a head he glanced over in just enough time to see Michio swinging the ax he'd somehow managed to get out of the ground towards him. However, the smaller man just wasn't fast enough to get completely away from the blow.

The feeling of his side being cut open made him grunt out in pain as he quickly flipped away and landed on his back, his breath coming in quick pants as he looked over towards his hip, "Damn Michio, show some mercy." He joked.

Michio made a sour face, "I did, I could have cleaved you in half if I had no heart." He said and walloped the ax into the ground for safe keeping while he offered a hand for his friend to take.

"Sakura, Reizo needs healing," Michio announced as he made his way over towards the two girls who were sitting and waiting for their turn.

Sakura frowned, "What would you do if I wasn't here? You guys are just getting spoiled." She said pulled up Reizo's shirt and letting the medical chakra do its work.

Her hand hovering a little longer then necessary as she smoothed the mended skin to make sure she hadn't missed anything, it was a small affectionate touch.

The moment was broken when Gin piped up with, "Our turn," and skipped out onto the old training field.

"Kuma come grab your ax just in case! We don't want to run into it!" she yelled innocently. Surprisingly the big man did as she said and wandered over to rip the thing out of the ground and move away from the battle ground. The only clear sign that they'd been there so far were the five huge rivets in the ground where his ax had missed its target. He had a feeling; knowing Sakura that this would change.

Sakura stood up and walked away from Reizo before looking at Gin, "First one to draw blood right?" she asked and Gin automatically nodded her head.

"Fight!" Gin declared happily and with a giggle she disappeared.

Sakura closed her eyes to listen and pay attention but faltered, "Damn." She'd forgotten that Gin is constantly masking her chakra and has practically mastered the art of becoming virtually invisible in that way.

"Ice Field Jutsu!" she screamed from Sakura's right. Sakura quickly looked over and watched the ice slowly creep from the spot she stood and spread out in every direction; the ground in the field becoming and ice rink.

Sakura stood unsteadily on the frozen surface, "Come on Gin, we've done this before." She smirked and willed chakra to her right foot, before pulling it up and stomping it into the ground and watched as the ice around her shattered into large chunks.

* * *

Naruto sped forward with Sasuke beside him, "Damn we're a little late for training; you think Kakashi-sensei will care?" he asked glancing over at Sasuke. 

"Dobe, Kakashi is always late. The only one we could expect is that Sai character." He stated and a clear loathing could be heard under his words.

"True," Naruto nodded his head.

Surprise whacked them both in the face as they saw Kakashi and Sai standing together on a branch looking out in the direction of a clearing.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell are you doing here so early?" Naruto questioned flat out as he stopped on a tree branch close to theirs. Sasuke stood with him as he stared past them hoping to see what the other two were staring at.

"Hush Naruto, we're watching." Kakashi stated, not even looking away.

"Watching what?" Naruto asked as he hopped onto the branch above his sensei and Sai.

"Ugly is sparing with her companion." Sai commented with a fake smile as he looked towards Naruto and then Sasuke, who in return glared and hopped forward to get a better look.

* * *

Sakura glanced at the large chunks of ice that had been shredded apart due to her powerful punch. She unsteadily stepped from the piece of ice she was on and kicked some of the sections away before getting her balance on the slippery substance. 

Gin didn't seem surprised by the broken ice field. Not that she should be, they'd done this the last time they'd sparred together. Sakura only wondered what was going threw the older women's mind, surely she had something planned.

Gin quickly pushed off with her feet and half skated, half ran across the element. Her fist rising in a pose ready to punch, as she moved quickly towards Sakura, her speed growing with every thrust of her legs.

Sakura thought over quickly what could possibly come of this move. This wasn't Gin's typical fighting style, Gin tended to stand further away and administer different jutsus and a huge form of trickery before she attacked head on.

Sakura pushed some of her chakra into her fist and then into her feet to steady herself as she ran along the ice, albeit she was a lot slower then Gin. The two women rushed forward the meet each other and about two feet away from the other they threw their punches.

Sakura's power automatically shoved Gin into skidding backwards across the ice, which in turn didn't help to slow her down as she flew towards the trees. On the other hand a terrible throbbing pain was rushing threw Sakura's knuckles as she swore beneath her breath and shook out her pained hand, "What was that?" she whispered to herself as she moved her fingers to make sure none were broken.

Gin smiled, "Ice!" she screamed merrily and flexed her knuckle as a couple flecks of ice fell away from her skin. Memories of the Kazekage Gaara's sand armor came flooding into her memory. She didn't even know Gin was capable of such a technique.

"Damn, no wonder that hurt," she grumbled to herself.

"_Don't let this women beat you." _snarled an unkind voice.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glared towards Gin. Sakura pushed chakra to flood to her feet and legs to enhance her speed. She ran and leaped in between the ice chunks and made sure to land on the dry ground amid the ice as she flung her body towards Gin.

These small sparing matches between the girls were mostly filled with taijutsu, they'd figured out that most of the other jutsus they knew tended to be a little to harsh and usually the cause of some body damage that they hadn't been able to chance in the middle of traveling.

Punches were thrown, knees hammered into each other and legs struck forward with power. Gin's strikes were reinforced with ice; Sakura's were packed with extreme power. Blows from both women were painful in their own way.

Sakura decided it was time to end this quickly and jumping up with both legs she slammed her feet into Gin's torso and flip flopped backwards, the moment her feet hit the ground she took off after Gin's flying body. She remembered the pull the kunai from her pouch as she met her friend at a tree and slashed down gently against her arm and watched the kunai bounce off her flesh without a mark.

"Huh?" she questioned a little slow on the intake, she was using the ice once again to protect her arm.

"Think with your head Sakura, you're letting the power get to your head!" Gin stated before bringing one of her feet up and shoving Sakura away.

"What about you Gin? You trust this stuff to keep you safe. I'm sure a good punch can break the stuff." Sakura said holding her stomach.

Gin's eyes narrowed, "I don't trust it, I control it!" she bragged.

Sakura moved forward slowly, all the weight on the balls of her feet as she waited for her comrade to move away from the tree. Quickly slamming her hand into the ground she let the rift run its path towards Gin, who apparently guessed the move and leaped away with ease.

Sakura hurled kunai towards the spot she predicted Gin would land but was a little off by three feet. Gin sneered as she stared at the metal weapons and looked at Sakura who smirked and crossed her arms. Gin's eyes widened as she looked back towards the kunai but didn't have time to react as the explosive tags lit up and exploded.

The smoke cloud that engulfed the area dissipated at a sluggish pace. Sakura had moved away from her original spot and found a place to rest and wait. When the haze of smoke disappeared enough to see in it, Sakura saw Gin laying about ten feet away from her original spot with a hand covering her arm.

Sakura leaped down quickly and walked over to the silver haired woman, "Gin… I told you not rely on ice. Fire element will ultimately beat out and melt your ice," she said simply before kneeling down to heal the wound that had been caused from flying debris and heat.

Gin's lip was out and pouting over the loss. Over the course of their time together, Sakura had learned that Gin never complained or whined over her injuries. Sometimes she wouldn't even bring them up if she didn't think they were completely life threatening. On more then one occasion Sakura, Michio or Reizo had noticed her walking around after a fight with large wounds still freshly bleeding. Gin always acted like they were paper cuts.

Sakura patted her friend's arm and glanced at the rest of her body to make sure she was unharmed. "I win," she finally said.

Gin smiled, "Yeah, yeah; let's go get a drink and some food!" she said rolling onto her stomach and waving the boy's over who had been watching with small amounts of interest; after all this was all play.

The four shinobi made their way towards the village. Reizo glanced back only once in the direction of the trees.

* * *

Naruto glared, "I don't trust the spiky haired dude!" he declared when he saw Reizo turn around and stare in their direction. 

"It doesn't matter if you like them or not, you should be polite." Sai stated, probably another line out of the mannerism books that he read.

"Nevertheless, it seems that Sakura is as smart as ever. She thought out the ice element and found it's weakness without being obvious." Kakashi contemplated allowed, a thoughtful look coming across the portion of his face they could see.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, nothing," his sensei said waving his hand to move away from the subject.

"Well let's get training then." And they all jumped forward for the evening instruction.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh my god, sorry about the lateness of this chapter guys. My birthday was celebrated early and I got a car; go me! Then this weekend I had to go show my dog; she did very well and earned herself a new title. Other then that I really don't have an excuse as to why this chapter is so late.

I really don't like this chapter, I don't know why. I don't like how it came out and it is annoying me to no tomorrow. Oh well, there's some angst and drama in the next chapter.

Reviewers: Don't get too attached to Reizo, in the end you probably won't like him. (Gasp, what could that mean?);; Plus, it got politely pointed out to me that my made up characters seemed to "mary-stewish" for the reader's taste. I hadn't planned on telling you their flaws quite yet but for now you know the main problems with Gin and Michio; Reizo will come later. I promise they aren't all powerful and immortal. Haha.

On my account look-up I'm constantly updating my status and the status of the story, as well as putting up the new story ideas. My constant updates will keep you in check that I'm still alive and hanging around.

Currently I have someone looking over for the first few chapters, but I need a permanent beta. I'm not sure if she is yet; inquiries welcome!

R & R; With love,  
Danico


	5. Juggernaut

Chapter 4: Juggernaut

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (neither manga nor anime); I do not own any of the canon characters that will appear in this story. All rights to these things are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto who is indeed the creator of said things.

However, the plot line that is portrayed in this chapter and all future and past as well as the noncanon characters making appearance will be copyrighted to me.

* * *

The shadowed forms of two unidentifiable bodies stood along the fingers of the giant stone hands that curved up to the high ceiling of the cave. All was silent between the two members as only one of them truly mourned for the dead. The other was seething with anger, if it could be seen; waves of red would be rolling off him ever second. With the leader of Akatsuki so angry, it made the other member cower slightly and hold their tongue against any foolish words.

"First Orochimaru betrays the Akatsuki. Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi are all dead; murdered and killed by the weakling shinobi of the leaf. Now you come back to tell me that Tobi has been killed and Deidara has been taken hostage?" The leader snarled out questionably as he stared at the only remaining member of the Akatsuki, who was currently only a hologram in the cave.

"Yes leader, they were retrieving the jinchuriki." Spoke up the apparition.

"The great Akatsuki whittled down to two members, this is unacceptable." He pondered allowed while the other remained silent, "S-class criminals from all over the world, the deadliest and strongest of their kind; taken down by mere kids." There was a deadly calm to the man's voice that made the other member shift uncomfortably.

"Leader, Deidara-kun is still alive," the member informed, "Surely we should be making attempts to get him back. I have the feeling with enough torture that Deidara-kun will start talking; if he hasn't already."

"Correct," he nodded his head and turned his eyes away from the being, "shall we kill Deidara then?" he asked simply.

The other member flinched, "No, then you would just be endangering the last of the Akatsuki even more. Deidara has proved his worth." The member said flicking hair past their shoulder.

"Well then, I shall send you in."

"Leader, I'll be captured the moment I'm threw the gates," informed the member with an exasperated voice.

"No you won't. They've never seen you before. Besides, you don't even look like a criminal." The Leader said before flicking his hand, "Just go in, get some information, figure out where Deidara is and report back to me."

"What will you do while I'm in enemy territory?" the member asked scathingly.

"It's time to give out some rings. We will need to find new members as soon as possible." he said, ignoring the tone of voice. "What is your current position?"

"I'm just inside the fire country. I'll travel fast and jump on a caravan that's heading into the village."

"Excellent," the leader praised subtly.

A couple hand seals were made to undo the hologram jutsu but the form froze, "Oh wait, leader; how in the world could we have forgotten our newest member so soon?" the voice informed.

The leader seemed to perk up, "Isn't he already near Konoha?"

"Yes, I believe he is."

"Good, then find him and give him Sasori's ring and welcome him completely into the Akatsuki; then explain the plan and our small dilemma." The leader commanded.

"Right," redoing the hand signals the member was interrupted by the leader's voice.

"Oh and Akina… don't die," he said in an amused, yet sick and twisted way.

"Right," she repeated and quickly disappeared.

The only sound left in the huge cavern was the amused chortle that came from the real body of the leader of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Clenching her fingers around a piece of parchment, the Hokage had the biggest urge just to rip the innocent thing into a million minuscule pieces. Instead she vouched for slamming it down onto her desk irritably and then laying her head down on top of it. Today, like many of the last few days just wasn't her day.

"Tsunade-hime, you seem upset," Shizune piped up, her voice laced with worry.

Tsunade had the biggest urge to be rude and point out that, that conclusion was quite obvious. Thankfully she managed to stave back the impolite comment and kept it to herself.

"Shizune-san, what do you suppose we do about these trials? We just don't have enough days to give up for all of them." Tsunade asked innocently as she stared at her loyal friend.

"Well, how many trials are there?" she asked.

Tsunade could have sworn her left eye twitched at the thought, "Let's see Karin, Jugo, Naruto and Sasuke." She answered ticking the names off on her fingers, "So, four."

"Well then, how about you have one grand trial for all four of them. Discuss them all at the same time and have the rulings all in the same hearing. After all Sasuke has to be there for his and his two friends." Shizune suggested.

Tsunade snapped her fingers as a smile erupted across her face, "Excellent idea Shizune-san!" she cheered heartily.

"Yah!" Shizune cheered along.

"Then let's send messages to the council and the four on trial to inform them of the trials. We'll have them as soon as possible, like in two days." Tsunade immediately said.

Shizune's face fell, "Tsunade-hime, don't you think that's a little soon." She questioned, trying to think logically.

"Nope, the sooner I get it off my thoughts the better my brain can work towards finishing off other tasks that are so important. Besides I can do this, I'm Hokage." She declared.

"Oh yes, what did Deidara say?" Shizune asked bluntly changing the subject.

Tsunade immediately froze, and Shizune noticed.

"Uh, err, nothing spectacular. Things we knew; world domination, ultimate power, blah blah blah." She said waving her hand as she tried to dismiss the subject.

Shizune frowned, Tsunade's hastiness to get off the subject was proof that something had been said and that the Hokage didn't want to release it to anyone just yet.

* * *

"Hinata-sensei, when are we going to be put into teams?" A young boy from her morning class asked as he strode up to her desk.

The Hyuga heir glanced up from grading some of the papers and looked over the little boy with her pupil free white eyes. "Hm, I believe it's supposed to happen when the teacher's finish grading all the tests." She answered.

The bell for the end of class resounded threw the room and she shooed him away to go play with the other classes out on the playground to wait for their parents or to head home.

The long haired Hyuga stood up from her desk and made her way threw the school hallways to the community library. She sat down at her regular desk before pulling out the research that she had been doing for the last couple weeks now.

Her becoming the head of the Hyuga household wasn't to come for a little while now, but she'd decided on her own that the first thing she would change was the branch and main houses separation. One of the ways she'd planned to get rid of this separation was to hopefully reverse the Caged Bird seal. However that was proving to be harder then she thought.

Putting the seal onto someone was in itself a very complicated process and it had been made that way for a reason. The main house had wanted to make sure that even if a member of the branch house tried to rebel against them, they wouldn't be able to take the curse off whatsoever. It had been created to be a permanent irremovable mark.

The next thing she planned to do was a little less tough. While her sister Hanabi was second in line for the head of the house position she'd planned to over stride that and possibly step down and reinstate Neji full command of the Hyuga clan.

She knew and trusted that Neji was completely capable of being the leader of the clan. He'd all but mastered some of the greatest techniques that came with Hyuga blood. He was the prodigy and the strongest of his generation both inside and outside of the clan. He was a born leader and he was genius in combat. He was already captain of the ANBU, in which he held a great deal of respect. He'd even had high praise by her father, Hiashi Hyuga.

Ever since the hatred had been tempered down between Neji and the main family, Hiashi had taken it upon himself to train the young Hyuga into completely perfect the kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan.

In the end though, she didn't know how well this plan of her's would work out. There were so many flaws in the research, so many unanswered questions. Not only that, but she had to keep this research a secret because she knew if her father got a hold of it, it was likely that he would burn the material and then disown her as heir to the clan and hand the title over to her sister, Hanabi.

The news that Sakura had come back had excited Hinata. She knew that Sakura had ultimately out done herself with the medical training and surpassed even Tsunade. A lot of this research revolved around the human body itself as well as chakra and seals; in the end when Hinata needed help she planned on asking Sakura first. Her long time ago friend was bound to be more then willing to help her with research.

She only hoped she was right about that assumption.

* * *

The bell to the front of the store jingled with the news that someone had entered the Yamanaka Flower shop. The young blonde haired woman in the back of the shop was about to ignore it and go back to the design for the flower arrangement she had been commissioned to do. Then she remembered that her mother had stepped out to go buy a couple things out in the market.

Ino let out a small sigh before setting the pen down and quickly heading into the front of the shop with a cheery smile on her face. Ino took in a quick smell and couldn't help the pleasure that ran threw her bones at the scent of fresh cut flowers and the garden-like smell that just went along with the store.

"Welcome to the- Oh Tenten!" Ino said as her fake smile changed into a genuine one when she saw her friend come wandering into the shop.

"Hey Ino-chan!" she greeted sweetly.

"I've been working really hard on your bouquet sketches but their not done yet. When do you need them by?" she asked.

"Just a couple days, there's no rush." She said waving away the concern.

"Gosh, I can't believe you're getting married," she squealed and jumped around for a second.

Over the years Tenten's affection for a certain man had grown and grown. At one point in time Ino had finally managed to poke out the secret man's name. And for the longest time the secret had been known only by Sakura, Hinata, and Ino and of course Tenten. Finally after a year of harboring the secret feelings she'd finally confronted her clandestine love and in return she'd learned that he'd had the same emotions for her for quite sometime.

They'd started to date and over the years the bond and love between the two had grown to quite a level of romance and trust. About six months ago Neji Hyuga had finally proposed to Tenten who had willingly accepted.

Hiashi Hyuga at first had seemed disgruntled by the proposition of the marriage outside of the clan. However everyone knew that over the years he'd grown to see Tenten as a second daughter and had easily allowed the marriage after a quick and brief consideration. Ino knew it was also allowed because Neji wasn't in line for clan leader and was technically still apart of the branch house for the family.

Either way, the entire village was in a giddy state over the fact that the younger generation was starting to settle down. This marriage gave them all hope that the rest would do the same. Ino remembered her own mother had nudged and winked her way into pointing out that Shikamaru was available.

Ino had just sighed and complained about how embarrassing that was and that she shouldn't do it again. Ino knew that her generation had been full of very skilled shinobi and that most shinobi never decided to settle down due to the constant threat of deaths and such in their profession.

"I know, it just seems so surreal," Tenten agreed as she trampled Ino's thoughts back into her head. "I'm so restless lately, I feel like I'm not going to be able to live up to the Hyuga potential," she halfway pouted.

Ino gasped, "Are you kidding? You're the most skilled out of all the shinobi with weapons. You yourself have a prominent job in the weapons department and you've created some real kick ass stuff. Who couldn't be proud of you?" she said with a happy laugh.

"I know it's just jittery nerves. With him being captain of ANBU I'm always worried that he's going to get hurt even before the wedding; you know?" she said but knew her worries were all empty stress bombs.

"Neji is strong, there's no need to worry," Ino reassured her friend.

Tenten only nodded her head as she leaned her arms against the counter top and thought it over.

"Anyway, have you thought about who the third bride's maid is going to be?" she asked curiously, gently prodding into the plans.

Tenten sighed, "No… I don't want it to be just anyone. I'd liked to know them fairly well and for us to actually be friends." She paused for a moment, "I always saw you, Hinata and… Sakura as my bride's maids." She murmured under her breath.

Ino frowned, "Well, foreheads back now."

"Yeah, but do you think she still sees us as her friends?" Tenten asked, unsure.

"Of course I do, forehead could never forget us!" Ino said as she bounced up from the counter and walked around the shelves to squirt down the plants with a water bottle.

Tenten looked down towards the floor, "Has she come to see you yet?" she whispered this question. It was a depressing subject for all the girls, for all the people in Konoha… Sakura had been so cherished.

"No, but she's only been here a couple days right? I bet Tsunade is loading her down with questions about her trip. Plus she brought in that Deidara guy… from the Akatsuki. I bet they aren't letting her roam to far from the Hokage's office." Ino said babbling on, mostly for herself.

The bell above the door jingled once more and Ino heard Tenten gasp and whisper, "Speak of the devil…" which automatically brought Ino twirling around to see her pink haired best friend standing almost nervously in the doorway.

All was quiet as the world seemed to come to a stop as the three kunoichi all stood staring at each other. Ino and Tenten were openly surprised at seeing Sakura in the flower shop. Sakura on the other hand seemed to sense something they didn't and looked like she was ready to bolt at any sign of, well something.

"Sakura-chan, I can't believe it." Tenten whispered with tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

Sakura must have seen them because her eyes softened a considerable amount, "Hey Tenten, Ino." She said smiling sweetly at her friend, "Err, long time no see?" she croaked out.

"Well, yeah!" Ino said smiling as she practically ran forward and threw herself into Sakura's unsuspecting form, "Forehead, don't you ever do that to us again!" she screamed before backing up and grabbing Sakura's shoulders and shaking her, "Do you hear me?!" she said almost hysterically, "We were so fucking worried about you!" she yelled again.

If Sakura hadn't seen the tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks she could have sworn she was absolutely pissed off. This was simply how Ino showed her affections, in the most dramatic ways.

"I'm so sorry Ino," she muttered before slipping her arms around her friend.

Somewhere along the way Tenten had maneuvered her way over towards the two women. Her brown eyes quickly took in everything about Sakura and trying to commit her friend back to memory. No one could ever forget the striking pastel colored hair or the bright green eyes. However, Tenten never remembered seeing her best friend's eyes so… empty. Her skin was paler then it used to be and though she'd grown out with women's curves she still remained a little lack luster for Tenten's state of mind.

"We really did miss you," Tenten repeated before finally pulling Sakura towards her so she could embrace her in a warm hug.

"I've missed you both as well," Sakura said swallowing her happy tears.

After that there was a bit of small chitchat, a saddening thought because they all knew that this was the kind of stuff they would say if they were complete strangers. They were keeping it polite. Even the nicknames Ino-pig and Forehead weren't exactly being used on the regular basis. They knew that if they wanted a more in depth conversation they would have to hang out on a less formal stance.

"I hate to cut it short," Sakura cut in, "but Tsunade-hime wants to talk with me about some of this Jugo business." She informed her words being plausible and true.

Ino frowned but perked up as a light bulb went off in her head, "Sakura," she said grabbing her best friend's hand, "Let's get together, you, me, Tenten and Hinata." She explained, "Like old times, we'll get together and just do something." She said pleading, hoping that Sakura would accept.

Sakura on the other hand didn't miss a beat and automatically accepted the offer, "Of course, I'd love to!" she said with a quick smile before she offered them both a hug and a good-bye.

When the door closed Ino quickly wiped away her tears, "Oh Tenten… she's changed so much." Ino said before wiping the new batch of tears away.

Tenten frowned at this and pulled Ino into a quick hug, "Yeah, I know. Something happened to Sakura while she was away. We just have to figure it out." She said quickly.

Ino smirked as a light of determination flitted in her eyes.

"We'll make her happy again, we'll make her want to stay in Konoha!" she declared before stomping back towards the flowers she had been attending.

Sometimes everyone just needed a little 'put-me-up'.

* * *

"Duck and cover!" Naruto yelled as he ran away from the bird that was dive bombing him, Sasuke and Sai.

"What the hell does this thing want?" Sasuke exclaimed a little louder then usual as he moved away from the center of the alley that they had been cutting threw.

"Perhaps we're near its nest," Sai pondered allowed.

Naruto made a face as he crouched beside some trashcans, "Birds don't attack, even to protect their young; at least they don't attack humans!" he said before ducking further down and covering his head with his hands.

Sai squinted a little bit as he shielded his eyes with his hand against the sun to get a better look at the flying silhouette, "Oh…"

"Oh? 'Oh', what?" Sasuke glared over at the other male currently on Team Kakashi.

"I think that's a messenger bird from the Hokage. They're trained to be persistent so that the message is taken." Sai spoke out, "However I don't ever remember one being this feisty." He said scratching his head.

"It probably got mad when Naruto started waving his hands around and trying to whack it." Sasuke said shaking his head.

The echoing clatter of the trashcans falling over and Naruto's yells of panic as he fell over on his back was a comical sight. Then again an even more amusing sight was the hawk was currently flapping around a foot above the blonde's head and threatening to decapitate him as the creature flapped its wings and flipped its feet around constantly trying to find a perch to settle on.

"Naruto don't move you dobe." Sasuke informed as he stood up and headed over towards the attacking animal and flailing boy. Right now Sasuke would be embarrassed to tell anyone that this kid was a shinobi.

Naruto stopped and the moment he did the bird landed on the frozen boy's out stretched arm before squawking in an impatient manner and offered him the leg with the message on it.

"What do I do now?" Naruto whispered as if he were afraid to provoke the winged animal.

"Take the message," Sai said as he saddled up next to Sasuke who involuntarily stepped away from the boy. Sai didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care.

Naruto very slowly reached up and grasped the piece of paper before tugging it away quickly which sent the bird fluttering off as fast as possible. Probably to get away from the crazy people who didn't know what to do with a messenger bird.

Naruto sat up and brushed back his hair as he opened up the message, took one look at it and handed it over to Sasuke, "Here its for both of us, you read it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but took the small message and read.

"It looks like all of our trials are on the same day." He said simply.

"Our? who's our?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You, me, Jugo and-" Sasuke was effectively cut off as a body came flying out of the blue and effectively tackled him to the ground. He groaned immediately when his shoulder took the impact of the fall, "and Karin." He muttered glaring at said girl who was hugging him with all her might.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you don't know how much I've missed you!" she purred out as she practically rubbed her body up against his, successfully ignoring the other guys in the alley.

"Karin, get off," he rumbled under his breath. The woman complied, she always complied.

"Man, you do _not _know how sad I was when I learned that you weren't heading straight back to Konoha after you killed your brother." She huffed up and then yelled, "Why didn't you come back immediately?"

Sasuke winced, "I just had some things to do with Naruto and Jiraiya-sama," he said easily.

She crossed her arms in a cranky manner before glaring over towards Naruto who stared open mouthed at the woman.

"Who the hell is she?"

"Who the hell is he?"

They somehow both managed to say this at the exact same time and point accusingly at the other. Sai, who was standing in between them only smiled politely.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto this is Karin, Karin that's Naruto."

"Oh, he's the fox boy." She practically sneered.

"And she's the weird girl." Naruto spat back.

"Why you…!" Karin threatened as she stepped towards Naruto who in returned stuck his tongue out.

"Can't we all just get along, fighting isn't the answer." Sai said smiling towards Karin.

Said woman seemed shocked that Sai was smiling at her and immediately tried to straighten down her uneven hair, "Hi, I'm Karin." She smiled.

"Sai," he responded, "So are we friends?" he asked.

She seemed surprised, "Sure."

"Excellent, I'll call you Weirdo." He stated, once again showing off his horrible use of figuring out potential nicknames.

Naruto burst out laughing as he fell backwards on the ground and rolled around from the sheer thought.

"Are you kidding me?" Karin screamed, she seemed just a little pissed off.

"That's got to be worse then Sakura's nickname," Naruto squirmed still laughing.

"Who in the world is Sakura?" she rounded on the fox boy in a jealous manner.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He'd hoped Karin would never have to figure out about Sakura.

"Sakura's our team-mate!" Naruto quickly said as he sensed the jealousy.

"Oh really?" Karin seemed taken a back.

"Yeah!" Naruto returned.

Karin looked like she was about to crush his head in when she was interrupted by words the made her very happy.

"She isn't your team-mate anymore though," Sai informed truthfully.

Karin seemed to bounce out of the killer intent that was forming around her body. She smiled sweetly at Sai, that little bit of information seemed to have excused him from the awful nickname he'd made up for her.

Strutting back over towards Sasuke she looped her arm in his, "Sasuke-kun, we need to hang out before I go out on another mission." She said swaying back and forth.

The sole Uchiha survivor pulled away from Karin who didn't seem to notice as she went back to standing and glaring at Naruto, "You know your trial is in two days." Sasuke announced.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm not worried. I've proven my worth. Besides I like it here. Especially since I'm near you!" she gushed.

Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes and stepped further away, "Karin, we're late for training. We'll have to see you at trial in a couple days." He simply said.

Sai suddenly opened his mouth to retort that they didn't have any training and that they were basically just wandering around, but Naruto quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and yanked him towards the end of the alley with Sasuke quickly walking after and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

A pair of white eyes stared over the table of the restaurant towards the brown haired woman as she pushed her food around on her plate, potentially making it look like she'd actually had more then four or fives bites.

"What's wrong?" Neji Hyuga finally asked as he sat back in his chair and stared lovingly over towards his fiancé.

Tenten glanced up, "What do you mean?" she pretended to be clueless.

"Well you've been pushing your food around for the last ten minutes and you only do that when you're stressed out about something. It isn't the wedding is it?" he asked worriedly.

"No… it's just; I saw Sakura today." She muttered under her breath.

Neji frowned at the woman. He remembered the weeks after Sakura had disappeared. The four girls that had always hung out together had been whittled down to three and those three had walked around like they were missing apart of themselves. It wasn't just Tenten who had seemed so affected. His cousin, Hinata had wandered threw the clan gardens on more then one occasion and moped about for the longest time. He was sure Ino had been no better.

He knew that Sakura's return would spur unwanted emotions and it frustrated him knowing that he had no way of protecting the one he loved from those emotions.

"And?" he decided to push forward, it was best if she got it out sooner then later.

"Well, we're going to get all the girls together and going to have a girls night out," she said with a waning smile.

"That's good, but what's really bothering you?" he prodded.

"Oh Neji, she's changed so much!" she exclaimed.

"Tenten, you haven't seen her for two years. What did you expect?" He asked a little sadly.

"It's not that. I expected her to change a little in appearance and just in general. But, her eyes, I just don't know there's just something about her." She whispered before leaning her head in her hands and staring at the man she fell in love with years ago.

"Tenten, Sakura-chan's always been a people oriented person who thrived when the people she loved were around her and constantly with in reach. Think about how hard it was for her to leave here knowing she'd never be around all of you for the time. She likely spent a lot of her time away from the village alone." He concluded.

"She had those other people though," Tenten accused.

"Yes, but they haven't known her as long as you all have. I highly doubt that Sakura would ever let anyone replace you guys." He said and stood up, "Come on, let's head out of here." He said and waited for her to stand and come around the table as he quickly paid.

Wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, he kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." He said in a soothing voice as they walked out of the restaurant together.

* * *

Sakura took light steps down the now familiar hallway. The white linoleum floor shined beneath the over head lights, the walls were paint a blue color which had once said to be a much more soothing color then white or tan which was the dominate color in most hospitals. They'd redecorated a long time ago, specifically this portion of the hospital. There had been requests for the flooring to become carpeting to make it homier but the gurneys couldn't roll on the fabric, plus there were still patients that came down this hallway bleeding at times. The floors simply stayed as they were.

Her progress with Jugo was moving forward a lot quicker then she'd predicted. It had been one whole week since she'd first talked with the older man and their relationship as medic and patient and become more or less a friendship. Jugo trusted her with finding out his problem and Sakura, well Sakura accepted friends wherever they came from.

Yesterday near the last ten minutes of her time with Jugo she'd found a link between the curse and his brain. Some of the chakra that came from the curse was fueling along this behavior. Sakura predicted that had he not been tested on all those years ago to become the very original subject for these curses, he may have been able to out grow the urges. However with Orochimaru's constant influence it had enhanced the killer intent.

Sakura was ninety-nine percent sure she knew what made this thing tick. But yesterday they'd been so close to the end of the session she didn't want to start up anything only to be cut off halfway threw it.

Stepping up to the door she rapped softly before opening it without waiting for an answer, just like she'd done the last six times. Walking into the room she was surprised the see the lights dimmed down more so then usual.

"Jugo?" she called out calmly, but he was waiting ever present in his normal seat. He'd found it more comfortable then anything else whenever she was examining him and that had become his place for their sessions.

He didn't speak but his hand was placed against his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Just a headache," he informed which was a logical reason as to why he turned down the usually blinding lights.

"Let me take a look," Sakura offered as she moved towards him without hesitation.

Jugo shook his head, "No, it's minor. I'd prefer you to get started on the curse. You said you were so close." He said with an air of excitement around him.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Okay." She said and put her hands to his shoulder where she pealed back the shirt to find the curse mark strategically placed behind his neck.

Sakura had come to the conclusion a couple days ago that with Orochimaru's death the curse had subsided. It no longer drew its power and intent from the man who produced it but was now acting freely upon itself. However the curse mark had been so in tune on the killing instinct that it was prone to only repeat itself. Thus she figured that if she found where this curse's chakra ran threw his body to his brain she could shut down or at least paralyze that portion of the brain that acknowledged the need to kill. The precaution she needed to remember was that tampering with his brain could mean shutting down some nerve systems or screwing around with his equilibrium of sorts.

Pushing that thought away she decided she'd just have to wait until she identified the exact location of the infection before ruling out what could happen if and when she tampered with it. Would the healing before more devastating to his body then constantly being infected? She'd just have to see.

"Just like every other time, you're going to feel my chakra." She simply said. She'd said it every single time she sent her medic chakra into his body. Some people were simply uncomfortable with another chakra presence inside of them.

He seemed to settle backwards momentarily into his chair and took a deep breath.

"Excellent," she praised before letting her eyes zone out as she paid attention to what she saw on the inside.

The chakra from the curse ran threw limbs and around his body, which ultimately caused the transformation he went threw. She'd ignore that for now since it could be blocked by certain chakra points later in the rehabilitation. For now she moved up into his neck and watched the chakra stream line unsteadily into his head and around some intense muscles in the brain that she knew she couldn't mess with without ultimately killing the man.

Poking and prodding with the chakra she continued to follow the maze and the mess that she'd newly discovered when she zoned in completely on this curse. Just as she thought, it was infusing itself directly into a portion of his brain. Now all she needed to do was find out exactly which part.

She never got to.

The feeling of her hands being ripped away from his head was the first thing she felt, and ultimately the thing that brought her back to her body. The next movement was what made her panic. She was flying but she wasn't uncontrolled. Jugo had a hold against her neck and instead of sending her reeling back into the wall like most people would do, he clenched against her wind pipe and thrust her smaller body into the ground.

The impact made the floor crumple and her cry of pain was choked out between his clenched hands.

Her jade eyes widened as she stared at the monster who glared down at her, "The curse!" she rasped out.

As she gasped for breath she understood exactly what had happened. She was a threat to the death and destruction of this curse. Jugo's body had immediately taken over with the instinct that he was being threatened. The curse mark was blinding him to what he was doing and the second half of Jugo came out, the merciless uncaring killer.

Her thought process swirled dizzily from the lack of oxygen. To try and combat Jugo head on would only fuel the curse into more of a frenzied state then it currently was, but without doing anything she would surely pass out.

"_Do something to the bastard, kick him a good one to the gullet! Don't just lie around and choke to death!" _came the bitter voice from with in. Its blunt words fueled Sakura into sending chakra down to her right leg which in turn flew up and flung him away from her.

Jugo went flying and slammed into the kitchen counters. The wood cabinets collapsed under his weight at the force he was slammed into them. Chunks of wood fell here and there as a layer of dust coated the crime scene of desctruction.

Sakura rolled over onto her stomach and coughed until she got enough air into her system to allow her to stand up. Her knees were shaky from adrenaline rush and her mind sprinted as it tried to figure something out.

"_If you don't want to beat him, play defense," _snarled her inner voice.

Sakura shifted her shoulder and listened to the bones pop back into place. She was getting her bearing and getting her plan of action to go threw her head. About that time Jugo got back up from his place on the other side of the room.

Sakura froze; she hated fighting her friends or close companions.

She watched his movements as he stood up and rubbed the part of his torso where she'd kicked him. His laughter was what worried her, "Sweet cherry blossom, your namesake's life is not that long." He sneered.

Sakura clenched her fists together, the gloves that she often used were no with her at the moment and she had the odd feeling she'd need them. For now however the thought of bloody knuckles wasn't exactly the most prominent, worrisome thing on her mind.

Jugo's barreling form came at her. His spiked hair flying behind him with the speed of his rush attack and Sakura couldn't help thinking as she watched his massive form hurtling towards her that he was juggernaut in every sense of the word.

Sakura bit her lip as she clenched her fists together, and right when Jugo raised his fist to punch her she threw her own. The spar with Gin earlier jumped into her head for unknown reasons; probably because she figured she was about to meet fist to fist with this monster.

She was correct. She felt the skin around her knuckles split and she was sure the bone had broken as well. She cringed and backed up, she watched with satisfaction as Jugo skid backwards with the power of her punch. He was built for fighting. His current mind-set, the sheer size and power of his body and whatever material was reinforced by his transformation were all things that screamed; fighter and killer.

The punch didn't even seem to stun him and once again he jumped forward to attack. She watched in panic as his arm transformed into a weapon all of it own. A portion of his skin pulled back to reveal a sledge hammer. She knew that the moment he got a hold of her she'd have that thing slamming into her with enough force to break bone.

Worriedly she remembered to play defense and immediately went to hop backwards but her feet were caught by the small table that she was sure had been placed there purposely to knock her off balance.

Instead of catching herself she let her body fall onto the table with a resounding slam as she hoped he'd falter and throw his punch at a missing target. No such luck, he was a skilled and hardened fighter. These small ploys and maneuvers weren't going to throw someone like him for a loop, especially since he was created to be the perfect fighter.

He shifted his arm so that it made a wide arch to come and meet her on his downward thrust. She managed to roll to her left and fall off the table only a second before his fist shattered the wood. Its flying bits pierced her arms, back and neck as she went to cover herself from the initial debris.

"Jugo!" she screamed in hopes of bringing the "other" him back. To her sad realization he hadn't even noted his name coming from her lips because he took one step over, and by the time she'd looked up to see him there his fist was already connecting with her side and the weapon he'd formed out of his skin was on the go.

His artillery slammed into her rib cage and she felt it shatter. She could feel the bones ping pong off her side and the organs in the area shift uncomfortable. The vulnerable lungs that were once protected by the bone cage was open to a target and she was sure one of the broken ribs had broken threw her air supply. There was some other sort of inner damage that she couldn't asses at the moment, but she knew because she was spitting up blood.

"_Fight back! Incapacitate him or die!" _screamed her inner body.

If only she could comply with its wishes.

Her world was going dark. Her body's instinct for such pain was to shut down. However her sheer will kept her awake. She knew now that if she were to fall unconscious she would never wake back up.

"Jugo, stop…" she whispered and coughed up her own blood once more.

It was a surreal image to see her bright red blood in contrast to the stark white padded flooring. The flash of red against white brought back the memory of the emergency button placed next to the door.

She'd heard the explanation echo threw her head, "Upon any emergency oriented subject that you made need help hit the button and help will be there immediately or at least as soon as possible."

She needed to get to that button and activate the emergency call.

"Ignore the pain," she muttered to herself and quickly numbed her entire torso area, "Now get him away for only a couple seconds." She said aloud once again.

Turning quickly with a battle cry she slammed both feet as hard as she could into his torso and watched him flip backward and crash into the chair which shattered upon impact.

She didn't take time to wait for him to get back up. Immediately she flung herself to her feet only to have gravity and pain take effect and knock her cleanly back to the floor. She sobbed in pain.

Quickly pushing threw that dilemma she crawled like a dog across the floor as quickly as she could but each movement caused her body to throb harder with pain as she jostled the bones and organs that were already damaged.

She was losing her eyesight; her body was trying to shut itself down.

"_Don't you dare!" _warned a vicious voice.

Her head hitting the opposite wall signaled she was there and she quickly glanced up and kneeled against the wall before reaching up to slam the red button into the wall.

However Jugo's hand wrapping around her ankle and yanking her away effectively stopped any alarm for help to go out.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she bucked to try and get him to let go of her foot, "Let me go Jugo! Don't do this," she hollered.

"Shut up bitch!" he snarled before reaching down and slapping her across the face.

Sakura blinked away the pain; his hit had definitely woken her up from her crazed behavior.

Curling around into a ball she managed to wrap her fists around the arm that was holding onto her foot and did quick work of snapping the bone and rendering that arm useless.

Just as she planned he let go with a roar of pain and fury. Just enough time to allow her to scramble away and perform a hand seal.

A second Sakura suddenly appeared and took off for the red button. Jugo must have sensed what the clone was doing because he leaned down and swiped up a large chunk of wood, and hurtled it at the replica. Just as the wood connected with the copy's head, its fist slammed into the red button.

At first nothing happened. Then the computer system kicked in because the deep ringing of the alarm echoed threw the room and ultimately the rest of the hallway and hospital. When they said emergency, they meant it.

Jugo's reaction was expected, he'd realized that the distress call had been made and that reinforcements would be called upon. His curse mark wanted a kill and it would make it fast.

Sakura's tension released knowing and hoping that help was coming. Her breathing was deep, harsh and gurgled with the sound of blood in her throat. Blood in general seeped from the sides of her mouth with the drool of uncontrollable pain.

Sakura's relief was soon diminished when she felt a hand ring itself around her neck once more. Jugo wasn't a man of many words, he simply took action. He knew she couldn't breathe to well currently and putting enough pressure against her throat would restrict air passage completely.

Sadly he didn't stop there. He also knew the weapon of choice along his arm had done some ultimate damage to her torso region and he immediately started shaking her around; amusement crawling across his face at her limp, rag doll-like form.

Sakura gurgled sigh of relief came out when she heard the distant thumping of feet against the hallway floor. The shouting and screaming of Tsunade was reassurance enough that this monster wouldn't escape from the building or go on a rampage.

The sound of the door crashing forcibly open gave her body a signal that she could give up, that she could leave her life in the hands of whoever had come to save her. She'd figured the pain would be relinquished from her throat soon enough and she would be dropped to the floor.

Somewhere in the deep recess of her mind as she slipped beneath a state of consciousness she knew that her body wasn't dropped. She did however know that it had been flung somewhere in the room and that whatever she landed on was cool and hard. Not only that but her uncontrollable scream echoed threw the room before her mind left the scene and buried deep in itself.

Anything after that was not felt and was not known. She was hovering amongst herself in a painless haven, a perfect haven.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I can just see you all screaming and wondering why the heck Sakura didn't fight back. It was mentioned remember? She can't intentionally hurt a friend at least not so much as to cripple them, plus she knew the curse mark would take over even further if she provoked it with fighting. Even if it already was trying to kill her, but whatever; Sakura still can't fight someone she promised to help and protect.

So, I don't really care too much for Karin, yeah… neither does Naruto.

To my few reviewers, you have my heart. To those that have made my story a favorite, ya'll are just awesome. Then those people that I know are reading back this story has a BUNCH of hits; well ya'll are still pretty dang cool for reading.

I've also figured out I've got some weird OCD thing when I realized I was only on Word page 12 for this chapter and all my other chapters have been up to like 19 and 20 pages. So, I added more scenes and elongated the others.

With love,  
Danico


	6. An Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 5: An Unbreakable Bond

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (neither manga nor anime); I do not own any of the canon characters that will appear in this story. All rights to these things are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto who is indeed the creator of said things.

However, the plot line that is portrayed in this chapter and all future and past as well as the noncanon characters making appearance will be copyrighted to me.

* * *

A horrible rasping noise brought Sakura closer towards consciousness then she had been in the last ten minutes. It seemed her hearing was the only body function currently working, and even then it was hazed out and vanishing quickly.

The rasping was her breathing; it was harsh and agonizingly forced. Her body was getting weaker with the strain of trying to pump oxygen through her twisted organs and ruptured wind pipe.

A painful panic was seeping slowly into her system, that sickly ooze was infiltrating every pore of her body. She was blind to the world and unable to even attempt to drag her eye lids open. Her lips were glued together and she was mute to everyone's ears. Her body was even numb to the outer world's touch.

Unfortunately that did not exclude her from the inferno that burned on the inside. She wished someone would extinguish the flames. They were choking her, they were smothering her, and they were ultimately trying to kill her. She wasn't ready to die, she'd been through so much and yet so little.

She never thought it would be this scary. She knew from schooling and from the world around her that a shinobi's job often ended with his or her life. She'd never thought it possible for her life to end with murder. A throb of thunder and then a shocking electrical storm ran end to end on her being.

Unbeknown to the pink haired kunoichi her body quivered and her back arched to the deadly pain. Her ears were clogged but that didn't stop her from making out the faraway screams of a hysterical woman.

She recognized the woman; it was her sensei from years back. A flash of blond hair and semi-darker eyes boomed into her memories and she couldn't help shutter out a sigh. If Tsunade was there surely she would survive. Tsunade still loved her, right? She'd keep her life, correct?

"Fuck," the Hokage screamed.

Sakura couldn't catch full sentences but fragmented words came to her. shock… shut down… heart… pressure...low…"

"…won't make it… dying."

The last part hadn't come from her beloved sensei. Someone else's voice had permeated into her brain, but she couldn't place the voice with a face. Nevertheless, this person's obviously blunt assessment of the situation made Sakura withdraw further into herself.

Now the last of her five senses severed itself from the outer world where people zipped around her in a frenzied attempt to stabilize her and keep Jugo down and at bay while he screamed his apologies; screamed that he didn't mean to do it. Sadly, she was now deaf to everything but her own self.

She couldn't taste the blood on her lips, in her mouth. She couldn't feel the hands against her skin. She couldn't see the world around her, the hovering people, and the worried looks. She couldn't smell the familiar sterile scent of every hospital room, neither the coppery scent of her blood. She couldn't hear anything, nothing.

Her body took one last shuddering breath before the spastic behavior of her flailing being settled onto the ground where the floor was shattered from the battle. Blood still streamed from her mouth like a leaky faucet and continued to clog her throat further.

Sakura's world as well as the chance of her continuing living all revolved around one question.

Did she want to continue?

* * *

The unsteady shaking of the wagon grated against every nerve in her body. The frigid cold of the freezing rain sunk into her bones. "Stupid weather," she mumbled under her breath.

She'd gotten rid of the headband. The Leaf would not accept someone who bore the insignia of the Sound. Plus, they might be oddly suspicious about the long scratch that ran across the surface signaling her severance from the stupid country. Then she had to get new clothes. A black kimono with red clouds simply wouldn't do. She had to "borrow" some hand-me-downs from the small village that sat pleasantly on the outskirts of the fire country.

Akina couldn't believe that she'd sunk so low as to look this… pour.

"Don't like the rain little missy?" badgered the old man, who held the reins to the beasts that were pulling their wooden transportation.

"No particularly," she grunted.

"So, where did you say you were from?" he questioned.

"A small village just inside the border," she lied.

"Ah, what spurred you to come to the Leaf?"

Nosey bastard.

"Work," she smiled sweetly and drug her eyes up and down his fat form.

He seemed to catch the meaning in her words because he blushed, turned away and minded his own business.

Akina glanced back and smiled wickedly at the emptiness behind them. They were the last in line, surely no one would notice.

She crawled forward as silent as predator after their prey. Then kneeled behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders and let her nails gently drag along his chest. She rubbed her ample bosom against his back and accentuated her curves for his mind to imagine, "Want to be my first customer?" she cooed.

"I-I," he was stuttering, it was amusing.

"Oh come on," she whispered in his ear. Her breathe fluttering against the skin as her left hand dipped further down his front and her body pressed even closer to his. "I promise it'll be worth your time and money." She purred.

She sighed in fake disappointment at his frozen silence. If he didn't want to play, she'd just end the game with a win.

"Poison pollen jutsu," she whispered to him before covering his mouth with her hand and let the thick green substance drip from the center of her palm and into his open mouth.

His body jerked sideways and he let out a grunt that was muffled behind her powerful hand, "Shush now," she soothed gently. She placed her head against his back and listened to his heart slow down to a complete stop. By then she'd pulled back and forcibly shoved him from his spot and watched with amusement as he fell into the mud.

"Pity," she scoffed, before grabbing the reins and pulled back against the horned animals that grunted. There were not amused by the sudden stop.

Akina's pretty blue eyes stared down at the corpse that now lay dirty and dead on the ground. "Hm, three… two… ah!" she delighted and watched in fascination as his skin melted away at a rapid pace without an ounce of blood pouring from his already bloodless body. The bones came next and then disintegrated into a dust that seeped into the water and mud of the earth.

"If only you were fifteen years younger, and thirty pounds lighter you could have died with a good fuck." She said pleasantly before slapping the reins and urging the animals to move forward quickly. If she didn't catch up to the rest of the line her gap in the traveling caravan would look suspicious. Plus she really loathed the idea of hurting animals; even a small cut to make one limp. Nevertheless, it could prove the logical excuse for her tardiness.

* * *

A pleasant noise slowly dug its way into Sakura's inner self. If she could feel or control any bit of her body her brow would scrunch and she would frown with concentration. She tried to pinpoint the sweet sound that making its way louder and louder in the darkness. And then it hit her, it was a lullaby.

"Mother," she whispered into the nothingness. She remembered this lullaby. When she was younger and her nightmares scared her awake. Her mother would come into the room and hum and gently sing the song until Sakura drifted back into a pleasant sleep. That song would always remain in her heart and head.

"Your mother is years dead child, you know that," came a voice from the darkness.

"Were you singing my lullaby?" Sakura asked quietly. She was surprised to hear her voice. It was clear and unconsumed by blood or pain. There was no rasp to her words, no sucking in for breath. No sign that she was even apart of her body.

"Yes, I remember it just as well as you. It is very pretty." The voice answered back sweetly.

"Who are you?" Sakura immediately question, the scary thought that this other being remembered that lullaby specifically was unnerving.

"Well, over the years I've come to be known as the inner you. I suppose that is then who I am." The voice replied.

"Okay, then before you became the inner me. Who were you?" Sakura smartly asked.

A pleasant laughter echoed in the blackness. Sakura supposed she could compare it to the soft jingle of weighted bells. "Clever girl Sakura." The voice praised, "Surely you can figure it all out though, right?" the charming voice asked.

"No, I've always believed you to be an inner me that was virtually there as the second half who could never bravely show that side of her in public." Sakura bit back, shamed for her lack of confidence in the past.

"Hm, I suppose. Let me give you a hint then; Naruto and the fox."

"What…?" Sakura said admittedly confused now, "Naruto and the fox…" she thought a loud before delving deep and trying to think it through. Naruto told her once long ago that sometimes he'd be taken to another place where the fox was sealed. In this place he often times only saw bits and pieces of the demon's face but they technically spoke in words together.

Her realization seemed to smack her silly because there weren't any true words that came past her parted lips; noises maybe and a couple random syllables mixed together but nothing coherent.

"You're a demon, one of the tailed beasts." She finally choked out; of course this demon already knew what she was. "Seven have already been caught and the nine-tails is in Naruto. So are you the eight-tailed demon?" she asked immediately looking into the darkness.

"Good girl," was her only response and blindingly fast a picture of a large wolf popped into her vision, eight tails languidly flowing behind her. Her fur was white with a shadowed tint of pink in the under coat and her eyes were a piercing yellow color staring directly into Sakura's eyes.

Only a second later the vision disappeared and the wolf with it; and all was quiet.

Sakura heard herself whimper, "Please don't leave me; I don't know where I am or what's going on." She whispered.

"You are not alone, and never have been alone." The voice waltzed back to her with a soothing quality.

Sakura remained silent, her question was obvious.

"You're not conscious because you're dying." The wolf replied.

Sakura's mouth would have flown open, "Then why aren't you saving me? Why aren't you healing me like the fox does with Naruto?" she asked in a strangled voice.

The clipped snarl came into the darkness and reverberated all around Sakura, "For the moment I'm keeping you on the brink of life and death and nothing more. I do not heal you because I do not interfere with my host as much as my cousin the fox." She answered quickly in a very angry voice, "Last but certainly not least, I have not healed you because in your heart you have ultimately not chosen whether you truly want to live or not!"

Then the area around her grew abnormally still and Sakura knew that the wolf demon was not with her any longer. The spirit had said that she did not interfere with her host as often as the fox does. This gave a plausible excuse as to why Sakura never realized who and what she really was. So many questions remained unanswered and one extreme decision was too made. She trusted and knew somewhere deep down that the wolf would keep her alive as long as she deemed necessary. From there on it was up to Sakura.

It was time for her to be strong, time for her to make and life or death conclusion.

She had never felt so alone.

* * *

_The loud pounding against his front door and been the initial thing to wake him up from his dreamless sleep. His dark eyes had glanced towards the clock to see the time slowly crawling towards midnight and he'd immediately opted to ignore whoever was down there. If they wanted to talk to him they could come at a more suitable hour and then he _might _listen to them, but he wasn't promising anything._

_The pounding had stopped and the next thing he knew his window was being tapped on. A large huff of anger flowed through him as he pushed himself up from the mattress and over towards the window which he immediately flung open; almost knocking the ANBU off the ledge, "What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke snarled out questionably. He'd never liked being woken up against his will. Not in Orochimaru's lair and not in his Konoha home._

"_Shizune-san told me to come and report to you that a Haruno Sakura has currently been hospitalized due to an encounter…" the black ops' sentence faded quickly away when Sasuke got the gist of what he'd just said. He quickly threw on some pants and a shirt embroidered with the Uchiha's fan symbol before disappearing and heading towards the hospital._

Sasuke frowned as he ran up the first flight of stairs towards the intensive care and critical condition unit of the hospital. At first it took him a minute to try and piece together exactly what the ANBU had been trying to tell him. However it quickly popped into his head that she'd been hospitalized because of an encounter with Jugo.

He'd been able to conclude this because two days ago they'd met up in the market and she'd asked him what he knew about the powers that Jugo harnessed and about times that Jugo had lost control. At first Sasuke had thought Sakura was doing some research for Tsunade but when he pieced it together the scary realization had come and smacked him full force. The picture of Sakura facing off against an out of control Jugo scared the shit out of him.

Shoving open the metal swinging door, he was surprised it hadn't come flying off its hinges. He proceeded to take in the room around him and the people in it. The secretary stared up for only a moment before going back to her work, which probably meant other people had already arrived.

He looked towards the chairs and couches of the not-so-pleasant waiting room to see Naruto, Ino and the blue haired girl that had come through the gates with Sakura. Decidedly ignoring that woman he walked over and took a seat that was neatly in between both Ino and Naruto who hadn't exactly shifted when he came in.

"Any news?" he finally asked.

Ino had tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head and croaked out a 'no' before turning her attention back towards a door that he assumed would present Tsunade sooner or later.

"How did you two get here so fast?" Sasuke questioned simply.

"I was in the building doing my rounds when the alarm went off," Ino whispered as she pulled her eyes away from the door to look over towards Sasuke. Ever since he'd left she'd never seen him any further then an acquaintance, companion and possible friend. While Sakura's love for him and remained true and bold, hers had only been a childhood fantasy and quite possibly only a girlish need to rival Sakura for something.

"I was eating ramen which is right around the corner," Naruto finally spoke up as he pulled his face out of his hands and glanced towards his best friend and forever opponent.

Sasuke nodded but didn't say anything more. The doors that he'd previously come through admitted another body, one of Hinata Hyuga. It only took her a second to look around the room before she automatically made her way over towards Naruto, where she placed herself relatively closer then what "just friends" might do.

Over the hour somehow the entire Rookie Nine and Team Gai had found there way into the hospital waiting room. It didn't surprise Sasuke. Sakura had been in the hearts of everyone, and always would be. It didn't matter whether she left this village for two years or for ten years because when she came back she would still be dear and near to everyone she once knew.

Sasuke took it upon himself to look at everyone in the room. It had been year since he'd seen them and somehow in their own way they'd changed. A small pressure in the back of his mind made him want to remember these people, because ultimately he knew that this group would have his back in the future and that they were somehow, in a funny way, a very screwed up, disjointed and dysfunctional second family to each other. They were all her because everyone was missing their Sakura, the blossom of this family.

Sasuke's dark eyes looked over towards Lee who sat on the floor and leaned up against the couch with his overly large eyebrows bunched together making it look like he had one giant 'v' shaped eyebrow. Tenten at the current moment had her head pressed against Neji's shoulder and by the way her shoulders shook Sasuke was sure she was crying. Neji had an impassive face plastered on as he stared off into space, one of his arms holding his fiancé close in a show of support.

When Choji and Shikamaru had made their debut into the room and place themselves on either side of Ino, the blond had leaned closer towards her friends as they offered her quiet support. They all remained silent, even Choji had dismissed the thought of eating chips. This had astonished Sasuke, every time he'd seen the very large man he'd always seen a potato chip bag plastered to his hand.

Shino had come in about the same time as Choji and Shikamaru and with a small nod to his friends he'd placed himself in the corner to be by himself and Sasuke supposed with the bugs that were in his body. He was silently curious to know if Shino was using the bugs to spy on the operation. The last one to arrive for their little get together was Kiba and Akamaru and by the way they were dressed and completely drenched in mud and water he supposed that the had just come from a mission. Kiba had placed himself a seat away from Shino. Akamaru firstly wandered around the give greetings to everyone and offer his own source of comfort where he could. It didn't take long for the dog the sulk off and lie down near his soul companion.

The last thing that crossed Sasuke's mind was the empty chairs near Gin Akiko. Her companions were missing and by looks of it hadn't even come in. Whatever the two were doing it disgusted Sasuke to think that it was more important then their friend's well being. However he was not one to judge considering he'd been the first one to abandon Sakura in the first place.

With this many people and one dog in the room it was morbidly quiet. Even the tears from the four girls in the room were completely silent. They were mourning the way women do, but everyone here was mourning for the unknown fate of their friend, of their family.

* * *

Tsunade knew that Sakura's current appearance would forever be engrained into her mind whenever she thought of her apprentice getting hurt. Her skin had been pale, to pale. The loss of blood and the lack of the remade fluid made her seem ghostly and dead. Her once bright and vibrant pink hair had whittled itself down to being paler and stringy. All in all she looked smaller, more depleted. Her breathing was hitched and every time her chest rose and fell Tsunade could see the stutter in her torso cavity as it tried to regulate itself.

The shattered bones of her rib cage had been a tedious process to repair and replace. The bones themselves had been scattered. Two had shredded Sakura's right lung and severely stopped progression of ninety percent of the air flow through her system and out her body. The other bones had scraped other organs and muscle tissue. The power of whatever had beaten her into the ground had shifted most of her internal organs into entirely new places. With the lack of protection for the ribcage and whatever fight had occurred after the deadly blow, had made it even worse. Sakura had likely flailed and been shaken at one point in the battle which would have shifted these things even further into displacement and caused the bones to further bounce around to cause a high extent of damage.

Jugo had tried to kill her with all his might; there was no mercy behind the way Sakura's body looked on the inside.

Tsunade had reports that there were a number of shinobi currently waiting in the hospital waiting room which flabbergasted Tsunade considering they'd been in surgery for a number of hours and the rescue itself had started late at night.

Checking a clock on her way down the hallway she saw that it read four thirty in the morning, which meant she was either going to get no sleep or very little of it. Not that she could, with Sakura still completely unstable she would trade off watch positions with Shizune until things were controlled and Sakura had a one hundred percent life expectancy.

She knew she couldn't keep the waiting shinobi for very long, they had every right to know exactly what was wrong with their friend. Still, talking about Sakura's state at the current moment was heart wrenching.

Pushing the door open gently nearly all the present shinobi jumped to there feet. She knew without a doubt that Naruto and Sasuke would be there. Hinata, Tenten and Ino were all present as well. The rest of the people that were present weren't exactly a surprise but Tsunade would have never expected them to stay the entire night. Her eyes roamed around the room and found Gin placed on the edge of her chair and even though her eyes were sullenly looking towards the ground, Tsunade knew she was listening intently.

She put her hand up when Naruto started to advance due to her lack of an extremely quick response, "Down Naruto," she muttered and the boy stopped where he was.

"Sakura is alive," there was an audible rush as everyone let their breaths out and a couple sighed with relief, "but…"

Everyone stilled, the 'but' wasn't a good sign.

"Sakura's currently in a very unstable position. Her heart is fluctuating rapidly and her body simply isn't strong enough to deal with all the physical stress that has been done to her in the past couple hours. We've done all we can and I have medic-nins currently keeping a seal around her. Both Shizune-san and I will be constantly watching her for any change." She reported quickly. She'd basically said, "Sakura isn't out the hole yet, she could still die," and they all knew this because everyone was looking somewhere else.

"Can we see her?"

Tsunade glanced towards Sasuke who was staring past her towards the door, "Currently no, we cannot have people barging into the room and disturbing those doing the seal. She should be well enough for visitors in a couple days." _If she makes it_ should have been the end of that sentence but she wanted to keep everyone's hopes up.

"All of you need to leave and do something other then mope around the hospital. You are doing nothing for Sakura sitting around here, so up and out." They were all hesitant but they knew what Tsunade said was completely true.

Tsunade put her hand on Gin's shoulder effectively stopping her, "Stay here a little longer, I have some things I need to tell you." she muttered to the Snow kunoichi who immediately glanced back at the Hokage and nodded.

"Instead would you like me to meet you in your office?" she asked pleasantly, her body betrayed the tone of her voice because she was tense from her toes to her head.

"No, I'm not leaving the hospital today. Here is fine," she simply affirmed, there was no room for question in her reply.

Everyone else left reluctantly left the room. Tsunade caught Sasuke's eyes as he glanced back and look between the Hokage and Gin with a slight glare. He was curious about the small meeting that no one was else was allowed to stay behind for. Tsunade merely waved her hand for him to leave and he unwillingly left.

Tsunade motioned with her arms for Gin to walk down the hallway. Gin slowly, cautiously stepped forward before letting her pace become regular against the linoleum flooring. Tsunade didn't like where this conversation was going. Gin didn't trust Tsunade, and for some reasons she didn't seem to like her either. She definantly wouldn't like her after what Tsunade told her.

* * *

"_Shizune-san… have you ever dreamed that you were falling?" Tsunade asked, glancing up from her desk and staring towards her black haired friend who was currently sitting on the ground surrounded by mounds and mounds of paper that she was attempting to organize. It had been two days since Sakura's ordeal and she'd been stabilized long enough for Shizune and Tsunade to the Hokage tower together to work on the projects they'd put on hold when Sakura was hurt._

_Shizune stopped with her hand hovering over one of the papers. She stared towards the blonde, "Uh, not that I know of Tsunade-hime. Why do you ask?" she said before going back to her organizing._

_Tsunade frowned, "It's said that if you haven't woken up by the time you have fallen all the way then you're dead. It's also said that if you do wake up but you're on the floor of your bed your life has been spared in the place of another." She mumbled as she stared at nothing in particular._

_Shizune remained quiet as she listened to the woman with a scrunch in her brow, "Did you dream you were falling last night?" she asked._

"_Yes, but I never hit the bottom. When I woke up I was on the floor." She whispered, her mind revolving towards Sakura._

_Shizune frowned as she glanced toward Tonton who was getting up to go comfort his owner, "Sakura is stable and alive Tsunade. Besides those things are just stories, they're not real." She reassured._

_Tsunade inwardly wondered to herself if Sakura was falling._

Tsunade had migrated back towards the hospital. About an hour ago she had released the medic-nins from the seal that had been performed on Sakura for the last three days. That was all they could do for her at the moment. Keeping Sakura in the seal was simply exhausting the needed medics and prolonging to inevitable. Sakura was going to live or Sakura was going to die, Tsunade could not act as God forever. She had to let fate take its course. But she was sure as hell going to fight for her apprentice if and when the time came.

Upon entering the hospital wing with Sakura in it, she instantly headed towards the secretaries desk, "Anything from Sakura's room?" she asked immediately.

The woman just shook her head no.

"Alright, I'm going to head up. She's allowed guests for the moment, so just send them down." She pointed out before turning on her heel and heading towards the hospital room.

She hesitated for a millisecond outside the door. The reoccurring thought that she had almost lost Sakura made a shiver run up and down her form. Letting out a small sigh she pulled open the sliding door and stepped in. The sun was lighting the room with a soothing amount of natural light. The standard medical room went as most do. There were the beds, tables, seats for guests and another room off to the side for the restroom.

Sakura's best friend Ino had come by the other day and dropped off flowers with the hopes that Sakura would wake up to something that showed she was thinking of her, if Ino wasn't already in the room when the time came.

Tsunade's bright eyes stared down at the unconscious form on the bed near the window. A little more color had finally seeped its way back into Sakura's cheeks. Her hair was still stringy but that was probably due to the fact that she hadn't had a true shower besides the nurses who rubbed her down and gently rinsed her hair everyday. There was still visible residue of blood matted through her hair and while the nurse had done all she could; a real clean up would need to happen when Sakura could actually get up and move around by herself.

Tsunade grabbed a seat from the wall and pulled it towards the bed where she could get close enough to touch the younger woman. Finally she placed her hands on top of Sakura's torso and gently pressed down; she didn't get even a twitch when that one move should have rendered her gasping for breath. Sakura was still in herself and completely oblivious to the outside world.

"Perhaps you can hear us, sometimes even the unconscious and partially dead can hear the world around them," she muttered randomly to the lifeless body beneath her hands. Tsunade allowed her medical chakra to seep gently into Sakura's system.

"A lot of people are worried about you, you know? The night you got hurt, everyone was in the waiting room. And everyone was devastated they couldn't see you…" Tsunade frowned as she fixed a vein that what slowing some of the blood flow to her right arm.

"I wish you would just wake up, it's like there is a black cloud hanging over everyone that knows about your condition. Technically you're still not stable… you still may not survive." Tsunade whispered as a tear came rolling down her cheek, "Oh Sakura, I can't lose another person this close to me. It'll kill me!" she said before laying her head down on the sheets beside Sakura's form. The last time she had truly cried, the love of her life was dying beneath her useless hands.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple days, everyone came down to visit.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru all came together. Ino had taken it upon herself to leave a new batch of flowers every single day. At least one flower in the entire arrangement would be pink and the rest would be surrounded completely around it. They'd talk around her because Tsunade had said that she could quite possibly here what they were saying.

She'd also said that no one was to truly touch or move her because it could cause stress to the inner portions of her body. Since Ino had been practicing medical jutsu she'd sneaked a peak at her best friend's current situation. In the end it rendered her weeping at the damage she saw. She knew now why Tsunade said she wasn't stable. Everything had been so messed up.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru visited early the day after Ino's group. They didn't stay as long. They said there get wells and simply came to reassure themselves that she was still on this Earth and that she was still breathing. Out of the three Akamaru was the one that showed the most sympathy. He was crouched low with a tail tucked between his legs and whining constantly while snuffling her torso. They soon left after that.

Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Hinata had all come in together. Both the girls had brought flowers from Ino's shop and sat around the girl randomly chatting to her about how excited they were about the get together they were going to have. About how much fun they were going to have; just like the good ole days. Tenten had even whispered something about brides maids in her ear but no one could make it out completely. Naruto had frowned the entire time before he grabbed Sakura's hand gently and squeezed it. Neji mourned in his own way. Quiet and with a frown plastered on his face as he stared directly at the pink haired girl, almost willing her eyes to open.

Tsunade had appeared a day after her original visit with a very sad Jugo by her side. He'd calmed down enough for Tsunade to trust him for a few moments next to Sakura. The big man had frowned, stepped over and kneeled by the bed. He whispered how sorry he was and that he would truly try to never do it again. He also said he would understand if she didn't want to continue the tests and he was okay with that. Tsunade couldn't help the sad smile. Sakura had only seen him seven times for hourly sessions and she'd already dug her way into this man's heart as well. They abruptly left after that.

While no one but the night secretary saw him, Sasuke visited the most. She'd told only Tsunade that he came every evening since Tsunade had allowed visitations. Tsunade hadn't bothered to tell any of his companions or interrupt his visitations with details about her situation.

Sasuke did come every night and by the time the nurse came up to shoo Sasuke out he'd already left, possibly via the window. He didn't bring any gifts or get well presents. He hardly even talked to her, only giving her small bits and pieces of what he was thinking about. He'd left her once nearly six years ago. When he'd come back she hadn't been there to greet him. When she came back he had been there to greet her and nearly every other day they'd seen each other around the village with small smiles and bits and pieces of random talk that last no more then a couple minutes. He simply wasn't ready to say good-bye to someone he could possibly care about more so then a friend. He wasn't planning on losing her, not this time.

Gin usually came in everyday around lunchtime. She was often times alone but ever other day or so Michio would accompany her. Reizo had only made his appearance to see her two times and they'd been short and sweet. Gin did not seem amused by this lack of consideration for their wounded friend. One day a nurse had come running into the room after hearing Gin screech like a banshee at Reizo who had left when the fight was over. Since then he hadn't returned to the hospital. Michio seemed to stick close to the other male; Gin remained close to her female counterpart when possible. All other times she was constantly near the males of her group or near the Hokage for specific reasons.

Other people came to visit her on a less frequent basis. Kakashi had popped in twice as well as some of the other people Sakura had sought out in her attempt to get stronger. To everyone's surprise Sai had appeared along with Yamato. Apparently for the last three weeks they'd been off on a mission with explained the lack of his presence during the night of the battle.

Tsunade and Shizune were the usual casualties, and while they often times came just to visit. They were in the room every single day, two times at the least. They were constantly checking her vitals. Tsunade's irritation that Sakura's healing progress was very slow and sluggish had caused more then one sake bottle to disappear at night as she explained to Shizune that Sakura was still in the red light zone. She also explained that pure stubbornness was keeping Sakura where she was.

Sakura's true decision to survive was all her own. Her lack of going forward with the healing process gave Tsunade logical reason to believe that Sakura's mind set wasn't as strong as she'd wanted to believe. Inner turbulence was the only logical answer that Tsunade's mind could wrap around as she stared at the woman who she once saw as a daughter-figure; lie emotionless and still in the white sheets of the hospital bed.

There was nothing more she could do for Sakura. There was nothing anyone could do for her. It was all up to Sakura now.

* * *

"Have you made your decision yet?" a voice came floating towards her from the vacant space.

Her world on the inside still remained as dark as ever. She'd been in this endless, dark pit for what seemed like days upon days just thinking. All her beautiful memories had made her smile; all the sad ones had made her realize that she was still human. The sound of the demons voice reassured her that she was still alive and that she was still not alone.

"No, I haven't," Sakura replied to the darkness.

"What is all this turmoil truly about little Blossom?" the demon asked easily.

"Wouldn't you know? You've been in tune with my thoughts my entire life. What stops you here and now?" she asked.

"In this place we are two different beings; you as Sakura Haruno and I as the eight tailed demon. In your body we are combined into the same body with two different spirits linked together." She informed simply.

Sakura sighed, "I don't want to choose."

"Choose between what; life or death? Sweet little Blossom, you must." The wolf replied almost sadly as if she could feel what Sakura was feeling.

"No, it's not between life and death. That choice is simply as is… either I want to die or I want to live. No, I don't want to have to choose between Konoha and my friends inside the village and the companions I've made. I don't want to choose between Gin and Naruto, between Sasuke and Reizo." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Let me show you something Sakura, something I've noticed while watching from the shadows." The wolf stated before letting the images flow into Sakura's brain.

_Everything was silent. It was mute because in this vision sounds were not needed._

_There was a fire in front of her and it was roaring, fresh and anew. Her mind was automatically drawn to her left as she saw Gin cross legged on the ground. Her arms flailed out and her facial expressions changed quickly and dramatically. But she kept the smile that was always on her face. Her hair bounced and flipped as she told her extravagant story; or possible joke that was heavily influenced with the antics._

_Across the fire from Sakura, Michio sat with an amused expression on his face. Every so often his mouth fell open at what Sakura suspected was him laughing at her. He was calm in demeanor but showed a sense of power behind his quiet lumbering form. This sense was what had soothed Sakura most nights into believing she was protected and safe when he was on watch._

_The picture fizzled around one more time to give her a clear sight of Reizo. A small tingly feeling in the pit of where her stomach may have been was sprinkling up butterflies. Reizo was silent, his mouth didn't move but he was watching Gin with bits of attention as he listened to the joke. The corners of his mouth curled up into a trademark smirk. He must have sensed her eyes on him because he looked over at her. A shine in his dark blue eyes was the first thing she was when his eyes met her jade ones and a new light entered his eyes as he stared at her, a new emotion._

_To her frustration her sight traveled back towards Gin but something was different. Gin's body was wavering and shimmering. Her long silver-blue hair shortened considerably and changed color to blond. Her blue eyes darkened just a tint to a pretty cerulean and her entire body went from the petite woman to the masculine form of a stockier male; Naruto. _

_And it was then that Sakura understood what the demon was showing her. Gin had numerous characteristics that were ungodly similar to Naruto. She'd never seen them as such because she'd always been afraid to compare her new friends to her old team mates. In Sakura's vision they were either constantly or at least trying to be happy for their friends with a goofy or pretty smile on their faces. They were alike in demeanor and most of all they were alike in their set minds. Both Gin and Naruto would sign their soul away to the demons of Hell if it meant saving the people around them. They'd give everything including theirs lives to make sure the people they cared about were alive and well._

_The vision turned towards where Michio had been sitting, her Kakashi-sensei was now sitting across the fire and staring towards Naruto in an amused fashion. Every so often the face mask would move with Kakashi's laughing and his one visible eye would close with amusement. He, just like Michio had promised to protect her, to protect them. He kept this certain amount calmness about him during their missions that kept Sakura at ease during overly stressful moments._

_Finally the mental picture slowly shifted towards her right. However her eyes did not greet the black haired, blue eyed Reizo. She was greeted with the sight of the only living member of his clan, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke's blue tinted hair glinted in the fire light and his black eyes stared towards Naruto with a look of boredom even though he was paying attention. Sasuke's own trademark smirk was in place as he turned to stare at her. Sasuke and Reizo had to big things in common, they both had her heart. They were powerful in their own way, and both seemingly completely untouchable._

The vision abruptly disappeared with her last picture of Sasuke's handsome dark eyes staring into hers. She understood that vision; it was the only clear thing to her in the last couple of days. There was proof as to the exact reasons she'd chosen these people to walk with her. For the reason that in some way or another they represented a member of the former Team Seven.

"You see, you've never had to choose. You've constantly held an unbreakable bond with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. They were your team and your family. Kakashi was a father figure and teacher towards you. Naruto was your unofficial brother and Sasuke was your first love. You simply replaced them with people that continuously gave you an unknown and silent reminder of your past." The wolf cooed out.

"I see, but that still does not help me with ultimate decisions. Sooner or later I'm going to have to choose." Sakura muttered.

"And when that time comes, I promise you'll know where you belong and who you're meant to stay with." The wolf easily promised. That was one hell of a promise to be assured of.

Sakura remained quiet for a long time. An underlying tickle in the air safe guarded Sakura into knowing that the demon was still in listening and answering distance. She knew there was another question and she was being patient and waiting for Sakura.

"Will you tell me about yourself and the reason you're here. You weren't sealed into me like the fox was with Naruto or Shukaku with Gaara." She stated simply.

"You're as bright as always, Sakura. I will tell you all you want to know in do time. For now you really should make a decision. Your friends are waiting."

And then the darkness was still and the wolf was gone and she was on her own once again to delve herself deep into the pros and cons of her life. To think about all her companions, to think about her past, present and what the future had to offer. She still had yet to prove to Naruto and Sasuke that was strong, strong enough to fight along side them.

"I'll make my decision soon, I promise." She said before slipping away once more; exhaustion suddenly infiltrating her body like the plague.

* * *

**_Long _Author's Note:**

Yep, so the eight tails is my (at least for this story) explanation to the "inner Sakura". Eh, you'll like the idea or you won't. More information about the wolf will come through later in chapters. Also, yes the member of Akatsuki is a female, because I love powerful women.

Err, yeah. So I read all these stories where Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke/whoever will get pummeled to near death and then two days from their they're up and about kicking ass again like nothing affected them in the least. I really hate that. In my opinion if you ribs get shattered and there is lack of protection the lungs and organs inside and you get thrown and shaken up you're screwed for a little while. Not to mention her loss of blood and lack of oxygen didn't contribute to well to her survival factor. Think about Neji's big ole wound in the shoulder. So, Sakura's dead to the world for a bit and will recover a bit longer after that. And just when Akina (Akatsuki) are coming in for the last two demons and Deidara (Dang). Dun dun dun.

Also, I'm just going to tell you now because Sakura-Chan brought it back up to my memory that not everyone has read the entire manga and have only be up to date with the anime. Guys, if you hadn't realized it yet; this is up-to-date with the manga. There will be spoilers. Well at least up until manga chapter thingy 300-something.

Alas, big shout outs to the fans that reviewed. Especially **torakama **who left a wonderfully delightful review for me that made me all happy and full of pride! I promise I'm going to dedicate a less sad/morbid chapter just to you.

Other shout outs go to: **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** who has been reviewing I think every chapter so far. **Kittyciao **who makes me believe I know relatively what character development is! (haha). **Natsumi Akiyama**who appreciates my 20 page OCD problem. And then **SCREAM-jessamy**who cursed for there not being a chapter to quickly follow. You gave me a laugh! Oh yeah and to **sexy.black.neko **who I hope went to the restroom since this took a bit. To all others, thanks for the support and the reviews, ya'll are amusing and supportive to no end. You're the ones that are running the show because without you I probably wouldn't be writing the story.

Lovelove, Danico. (Who's birthday is tomorrow and gets her license. Uh-oh; dangerous!)


	7. Her Choice

Chapter 6: Her Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (neither manga nor anime); I do not own any of the canon characters that will appear in this story. All rights to these things are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto who is indeed the creator of said things.

However, the plot line that is portrayed in this chapter and all future and past as well as the noncanon characters making appearance will be copyrighted to me.

* * *

"Little Blossom, I need an answer now. Your choice between life and death has been delayed long enough. You cannot hide in yourself forever," the voice of the eight tailed wolf came slithering back to her from the silent darkness.

"It's such an obvious answer isn't it?" Sakura whispered.

"Is it, is it really?" The voice drifted back softly.

Sakura let out a small sigh. It really wasn't, was it? If she was so sure of her answer she would have called out a long time ago. She would have told this demon inside of her that she wanted to live or she wanted to die.

The future choice that she knew was coming upon her was heart breaking. One day she would have to choose to stay with her friends here in the Leaf, or to once again become nomadic and move around with a group who had ultimately become another family to her. This decision was what was tugging her further and further away from the decision to live.

Then again, they were also the people that would keep her alive.

Sakura was the kind of person that thrived off of friendship and closeness to people. The thought of being alone for the rest of her life was enough to drive her into insanity and possible suicide. All the people around her, at different points in her life were silently saving her in their own special ways.

Without her friends and deceased family she would have never made it this far. She owed it to them to stay alive, and to not cause them the grief her death might wreak.

"I want to live," she finally called out into the darkness, a layer of strength clinging to her voice.

"It will be very painful. You're recovery will make you wish that you had chosen death." The wolf informed worriedly, but Sakura's silence must have been enough answer for her. The demon sighed momentarily, "Good luck."

Then an eruption of fire in her torso took over and then a shot of pain through every vein and chakra point in her body. This pain was a good thing; this pain meant she was still alive.

* * *

Hinata clenched her hands nervously in front of her as she sat right next to the bed that was occupied by her pink haired friend. Her eyes on the other hand weren't on the patient but instead on the two other girls that were standing head to head glaring each other in the face.

Ino flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and then crossed her arms and puffed her shoulders up, as she narrowed her pretty blue eyes at one of her best friends. She was not going to give in on this decision because she knew that her idea was better then Tenten's.

Across from her Tenten had placed her hands against her hips and leaned on her dominate right side as she glared her dark eyes towards the blonde. Tenten shook her head stubbornly; her brown hair that was usually up was down currently and cascading across her shoulder bones.

"Girls-" Hinata tried to cut in but was instead cut off.

"Don't be so stubborn Ino!" Tenten bit out.

"How am _I _being stubborn? You're the one that's not giving in." Ino snapped back.

"Well neither are you! I think that going down and walking through the village would be a perfect idea to reacquaint Sakura back into the community." Tenten said and nodded her head, as if to emphasize how right she was.

"Oh yeah? Well I think going to the park where we studied flowers when we were little would be better. Sakura doesn't need the stress of all the stares and talk from the people who she hasn't seen in years." Ino said rather passionately.

Hinata sighed; this had been going on for the last ten minutes. They'd been pleasantly sitting down in the chairs having a conversation together about their past memories of Sakura and what the future could bring. There had been smiling and happy tears.

Then Ino and Tenten had gotten competitive about the entire, 'Where to bring Sakura' situation. Ino had proposed the park and Tenten had said the village. Neither wanted to agree with the other or give in on their idea.

The jabbering and bickering went back and forth and finally Hinata did something that surprised herself, "Shut up!" she screeched.

Both Ino and Tenten froze as they stared over at the Hyuga heir with wide eyes and slack in their jaws.

"Hinata…" they both managed to croak out in disbelief at the same time.

Hinata sighed, "You're bickering is useless. Let's take her to the lake," she said smiling.

Ino and Tenten both nodded and made a noise of pleasure as they remembered the lake. It had been unofficially named their spot. The four of them had gone down there every couple of days and simply did whatever. They swam in the lake, sparred with uncompetitive ease towards each other or they just lazed around and did absolutely nothing.

"I agree," Tenten automatically stated before loosening up and sitting back into the chair she'd previously leaped out of.

Ino simply nodded her head with a bright smile and practically fell back into her chair with a sigh of relief. Fighting with her friends was always a downer.

The pleasing silence was broken by a hitch in the monitor beside Sakura. Their friend's breathing had at last leveled out two days ago and everyone had finally cooled down with their bouts of panic. Considering, in the beginning at certain points in time Sakura's breathing would almost completely diminish all together. This new snag was not a good sign, and all the girls knew it because they immediately jumped up and surrounded the bed.

"S-Sakura?" Ino whispered worriedly as she laid a hand against her friend's wrist; subconsciously feeling for a pulse. Ino's face scrunched in fear as she felt the pulse grow completely erratic.

"Hinata, go get Tsunade-hime quickly!" she screamed urgently as Sakura's body suddenly jerked as if there was an inescapable pain in her side.

The little Hyuga did not hesitate to move as she ran towards the door and disappeared behind the frame not even bothering to close the screen behind her.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, glancing back and forth between Sakura and Ino. Ino's expression was worrying her but Sakura's convulsive movements made her heart sink to her toes.

The worried tense silence was broken by the scream that came from Sakura's lips as her eyes clenched closed and her hands fisted the sheets. Her body rocked with an attempt to flee from whatever haunting she was experiencing and body over mind tried to get rid of the threats; including the supposed ones on the outside.

A thick chakra string seemed to appear from somewhere in Sakura, and it whipped around and snapped in the suddenly very active room. It connected with Ino and flung the blonde skidding across the floor and then throttled Tenten into the wall as it tried to disperse of the potential enemies on the outside. Her body on the other hand continued its ravenous and dangerous struggle.

Tenten put her hand to her back and let out a groan as she glared back at the dented wall where her body had made contact. Worse things had happened in her past, she was sure the biggest pain came from the fact that Sakura would allow any bit of her body to attack them. It showed them how exactly out of control Sakura was right now. The woman's usually complete control for her chakra was no where to be seen.

Ino was just rolling to her knees when the Hokage came running in with Shizune and Hinata behind her. By this time the chakra whip had disappeared back into Sakura's moving body.

Tsunade took one look at Sakura and sighed, "Shizune, get everyone out of here and down to the waiting room. Buffer anyone else coming to visit." She simply ordered, and her friend immediately complied as she hustled the other three girls out of the room.

Tsunade stepped forward and stared down at Sakura. Moving her hands onto the girl's wreathing torso she went to shove some of her medical chakra into the woman but was instantly shoved away from the body both with her chakra and her body. There was a loud snarling that echoed in the room afterward.

_Deidara had laughed wickedly as he stared towards Tsunade, "You want to know why?"_

_Tsunade remained completely quiet as she waited with her hands poised to exact some more pain across his body._

"_The pink haired girl has the eight tailed demon inside of her." He confirmed._

_Tsunade was speechless._

Tsunade was still speechless. The thought of her apprentice having the demon inside of her the entire time and Tsunade never noticing it was near impossible. She'd been through every inch of Sakura's being more then once. She'd constantly tested her in different ways on how to kick foreign chakra and poisons and all those sorts of things out of her body. How could Sakura never have sensed this creature inside of her?

The gentle groan, accompanied by a yelp brought Tsunade back as she moved forward to try and thrust her medical chakra straight into her system once again. The exact same thing happened, but this time with a little more force.

A large burst of power shoved her three feet backwards and made Tsunade's breath gust out with surprise, "What the hell?" she questioned before stepping closer only to be slammed with the same power. It was keeping her away from Sakura, trying to protect her from outer beings.

"You're not helping her by keeping me away!" Tsunade screamed.

The chakra transformed and swirled until it came into the form of a small version of an eight tailed wolf about the size of regular canine. A snarl ripped through the wolf's throat and she woofed and then disappeared, "She must fight for her life," was what echoed away afterwards.

Tsunade clenched her hands into fists so hard that she could feel her nails cut through the skin, "This is unfair to Sakura, let me help her!" Tsunade screamed into the emptiness of space before she moved forward with determination. She was able to get right next to Sakura and place her hands on her stomach before the demon shoved her back further then the last two times.

Tsunade knew she had to give in. She was no match for the power of a tailed beast. Even if she did fight, she posed the threat of harming Sakura. Nonetheless she hated to sit back and simply watch Sakura deal with her pain all alone. There was so much Tsunade could do to help. She could try to numb the pain, try to smooth away the cinches in the chakra system, she could mentally help the pain to become a gentle pinch.

After a minute of deliberation she watched Sakura's form slow down its deadly movements and become still once more. A sweat had broken out on Sakura's forehead and her chest rose and fell sharply as if she'd just run a marathon. She was once again stable and the fact that she was breathing was the only thing that allowed Tsunade a safe mind set that for now Sakura would be fine and she could leave her alone.

* * *

Tsunade busied herself for once willingly doing the paperwork, if only to get her mind off of the fact that Sakura was still in the hospital and unconscious after so much time. It was rather unnatural. She knew Sakura's injuries had been life threatening so much so it could send her into a comatose state, but usually by now most people woke up.

She'd allowed visitors to visit with her once more. She was in small comfort knowing that Sakura was watched by her friends and if she had another fit like the last one it would be reported instead of going unnoticed where Sakura could likely hurt herself.

She knew for the moment she had other matters at hand. The most important one was rescheduling the trials that she had delayed due to her constant watch on Sakura and presence in the hospital. At that point she simply had no time that she was willing to give up to deal with the judgment of four different people.

A gentle knock against the door pulled her away from a document containing a couple B-rank missions that were popping up and needed attending to sooner then later. She kept the paper in hand and leaned back in her chair before glaring towards the door, "Come in," she informed loud enough for the person to hear.

She definantly wasn't expecting Temari of the Sand to walk into her office.

Tsunade immediately dropped the paper onto the desk and stood up in formal way of greeting, "Temari-san," she greeted with a smile. "Is everything alright in Sunagakure?" she questioned nervously. The rising tension between countries meant more chance of an outbreak in war; something that most countries were currently trying to prevent.

Temari raised a questioning eyebrow as she stared at the Hokage. Bowing her head slightly in respect she pulled back and shook it, "No Hokage-sama everything in the Sand is fine. Our Kazekage-sama sent a messenger bird saying that I was coming for a meeting about out current dilemmas. Did you get it?" she asked.

The memory suddenly clicked, she had received the message… she'd simply forgotten about it. Embarrassed by her lack of preparation for the representative for the Kazekage, she waved her had a nonchalant way. "Oh yes, please excuse me Temari-san I've been very busy the last couple days."

Temari shook her head, "I believe that we have some business to attend to then. Are you ready now?" Temari had always been one to take charge and get things moving. She didn't like pussy footing around with matters that needed to be done with. Probably one of the biggest reasons she was here instead of her brother Kankuro.

"Yes of course, let's get this done with." Tsunade replied simply offering Temari the seat in front of her desk as she sat back down in her own and waited patiently, "I suppose we should-"

She was surprised by the rude interception from Temari, but there was apparently something else on the other ninja's mind. "We can talk about the war in a minute. Another big concern is whether or not even with the possible war that the Sakura festival will be carried out, including _all _of its festivities." Temari said before crossing her legs and leaning her giant fan up against the chair; with in arm reach.

Tsunade's brow creased with thought. The Sakura Festival was an enjoyment and competition that was held every five years. It had specific meaning towards it that she didn't want to go into detail about but just like the chunin and jonin exams all the countries were supposed to get together to celebrate a certain sort of togetherness. However, with the clashing powers at the moment she wasn't sure how this would turn out.

"I was considering a cancellation." She informed as she put her fingers together thoughtfully. Temari didn't seem to agree with the idea.

"We're not in war yet Tsunade-sama. If you cancel this then it will show our enemies that quite possibly you believe there should be a war. By showing hospitality and allowing those to come into Konoha with their select few will mean you're still holding onto some sort of alliance." Temari replied.

Tsunade hated to admit it but Temari was right. "If there is a rebellion or attack, we will not be ready. With the past events the Leaf simply doesn't have the force to protect herself against so many possible enemy countries."

Temari smiled, "That's where we come in. I have already talked with the Mizukage as well as Gaara and they have both agreed to send over as much reinforcement as possible. Plus you and I both know that many of the small countries will be coming with their own ninja and their full support for the Leaf. We simply have to worry about the countries of Sound, Earth and Lightning."

"Plus, in recent events, Sound has been having their own problems. Their latest ruler died due to disease and they currently have inner conflicts dealing with who will rule so I doubt they will be much of a problem. Lightning and Earth have been surprisingly quiet but with our added efforts they won't be able to breech into, let alone defeat Konoha. There will be no need to worry."

Tsunade sighed, Temari knew the facts and the woman was damn good at reassuring her that everything would be fine. She had to remember though that as Hokage she had to keep her village safe and secure. The festival had its pros and cons and the outcome of this celebration could not be predicted.

"Fine then, the Sakura Festival will commence as planned. I will send the invitations as soon as possible." She finally agreed. "Temari, you need to know there is a second threat that plagues Konoha… the Akatsuki."

Temari didn't even shift uncomfortably at the thought; she simply crossed her arms and waited patiently.

"Can I trust you to keep this undercover until I deem it necessary and only telling it to your Kazekage?" she asked seriously, her eyes probing for the lie.

Temari just nodded her head, "My lips are sealed."

So, Tsunade told Temari all that needed to be known. She told her about Deidara's capture along with all the many recent events, she lastly told Temari about the eight tailed demon that lived in Sakura.

Temari's eyes widened at that, "What is it with Konoha and the demons?" she asked trying to just barely lighten the mood, "First you have Naruto with the fox and now Sakura has the eight tails." She just shook her head as they continued.

The rest of their time together was passed with plans for the actual festival and how things would work out with the reinforcements to not make it look suspicious to the other countries that they would be severely outnumbered.

They also talked about the future Jonin exams, which were meant to take place a few months from now and exactly where it was going to happen. They had to remember that this was meant to be the hardest test that the chunin would ever be put through. This test would separate the strong from the weak; it would also give Konoha more ninjas to fall back on for support towards her slow growing shinobi population.

By the end of their small meeting Tsunade offered board for the night. She was surprised when Temari had declined the offer and said she'd already had a place set up for the night. Tsunade's automatic assumption was one of the girls. The top kunoichi between the two villages tended to have a very close bonded relationship. So, she wished the woman well on her travels home and escorted her out to the door before falling back into her place behind the desk and dealing with needed business.

* * *

"_I want to live."_

With the decision to continue her life she risked the asinine pain of the fire with in. Her entire torso throbbed with pain, she was sure people could see her body pulsing from the outside; she was sure there were rays of heat emitting from her being and that it was heating the entire room.

This also brought the thought to mind that she wasn't alone. There was a chakra signature somewhere in the room with her and curiosity made her want to know who was with her.

Shifting momentarily she couldn't help the small moan that parted her lips; she clenched and unclenched her hands into the pristine white sheets.

"Sakura…"

Her name rolling off his lips was just enough to give her the will power to open her eyes. And when she did so her dull jade eyes met bright black eyes. At first she was sure this was Reizo, which was the picture she was getting from her mind. She blinked away the bleariness and another face melted into view.

"Sasuke," she managed to croak out from a throat that had been unused for days.

The smirk that she saw play across his lips was enough to make her heart thump in her chest as she stared towards her childhood love, possibly her present day one as well; but that was a whole different story that she was determined to keep locked away.

Somehow some ancient instinct made her feel completely at someone's mercy laying down flat against the bed, so she made the idiotic decision to shift and try to sit up and was met with an eruption of pin needles sinking into her skin and going through her body. Her gasp of pain and surprise couldn't be helped.

Sasuke's presence right next to her, as well as his hands on the back of her neck and against her knee was enough to ease the pain away as she realized he was trying to help her sit up. "You should have told me you were screwing with Jugo," he reprimanded rather coldly, as he glared at her.

Sakura sighed sadly; Sasuke always seemed to have a way of making every word towards her seem degrading. Every time that she was near the youngest Uchiha she felt weak and pathetic. All those years of training of steeling herself against these emotions, they seemed absolutely meaningless when he said things like that.

Ignoring his blunt assessment of what she had been doing, she instead steered to conversation towards another point. "How long have I been out?" she asked curiously.

"Two weeks tomorrow." He replied before backing away from her and sitting back down.

There was a pregnant silence as they stared at opposite walls in an awkward silence. This was about the time in the past that Naruto piped in with some sort of idiotic remark or action.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura finally mumbled.

Sasuke looked physically hurt by her question, and just like the old Sasuke he didn't say anything. Instead he stood up with his hands in his pockets and headed towards the window. She knew this was his escape.

"Get some sleep Sakura," he said before disappearing from her view, from her life once again.

She had to bite her tongue to keep back a remark similar to, 'Well, I've been asleep for nearly two weeks. I don't want to.' And then promptly stick her tongue out. Alas, she knew she was older now and she couldn't be immature about this anymore. Sooner or later she was going to have a nice long talk with Sasuke. She stared longingly at the window that Sasuke had just filled.

She sighed and turned her attention towards her lap, _"He's changed so much…" _she thought sadly to herself.

* * *

The night breeze was enough to send a chill up the woman's arms as she walked down the lonely, deserted streets of Konoha. Her pretty eyes looked left then right as she glanced down each alleyway that she passed.

A presence in the last one on this street made her pause. She glanced over towards the darkness, her eyes narrowing as she tried to pick the man out of the shadows.

"Glad to see you're well Akina," the voice confirmed softly.

"Shut up, you've been accepted into Akatsuki," she replied simply, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a ring that once belonged to Sasori. She stared at the accessory for a long moment as she twisted it between her fingers. A second later she whipped it over towards the man.

"Finally," he remarked easily and slipped the ring on without a second thought.

Akina simply rolled her eyes as she looked around the village with a slight sneer of disgust.

"It's nice to see you're well Akina," his voice was degrading, almost sickening. She had half a mind to put him in his place for being so snotty. Sadly, bruises on his face and body wouldn't go unnoticed by the people of the Leaf and at this moment they couldn't afford for people to get suspicious.

She simply snorted in a not-so-lady-like manner, "Go to hell you bastard."

"Still as mouthy as ever, I've always loved that spitfire attitude of yours." The shadow chortled.

"Whatever, you're mission is to gather all the information you can on Deidara-kun. And to not get physically involved whatsoever." She said before shifting on her feet and then disappearing. The less time she spent with him the longer his life expectancy would be.

* * *

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura glanced away from the window where the sun was just beginning to make its appearance and turned to meet the beautiful blue eyes her female companion. A smile erupted on Sakura's features as she stared at Gin. This would be second person that she came in contact with since she'd woken up.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Gin squealed and you could visibly see her restraining herself from grabbing Sakura in a hug.

Sakura smiled and let out a small laugh, "Come on Gin, you thought I would leave you guys?" she teased sweetly. A pained look crossing her features as she shifted to sit up a little further in the bed.

Gin took notice because she stepped forward to assist her friend with a frown marring her features, "You're still hurting?" she questioned even if the answer was obvious.

Sakura's eyes dimmed a little bit as she turned her face away from her friend and to stare back out towards the rising sun. To say she was hurt was completely true; emotionally and physically. Her wounds from Jugo's attack were nearly two weeks old but felt like they were freshly made… even the painkillers that she took, as well as the help from her jutsu as well as Tsunade's was only dulling the sharp edge.

Mentally she was a wreck. She just didn't understand what the demon had been telling her. Gin, Reizo and Michio were still here; and they weren't leaving anytime soon without her. They would want to leave soon. Over their two years together they got into the habit of being nomadic. They'd figured out that staying in one place tended to make everyone but Sakura edgy.

"I've got bad news," Gin's voice came back to her. Sakura quickly noticed the steely resolve and bit back anger intentionally hidden beneath her small smile.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she whipped her head back towards her friend, "What's that?"

Gin glared towards Sakura but she knew it was only the emotion for the news and not directed towards her, "Your Hokage has sent word to the Snow country about my being here… I'm forbidden from leaving this village until further notice." She whispered with a shrill of anger behind her words.

Sakura's heart soared with happiness. If Gin couldn't leave, then that meant that they could stay even longer in Konoha and that she would have a long time to make her decision. Somewhere deep down the pressure on her body seemed to be lifted as she tried her absolute hardest not to smile at her friend.

Then it hit her…

Gin could be in serious trouble.

Sitting forward so fast she couldn't help the pained yelp that came out of her. "Gin, are you in trouble? Should we be worried?" She cried out in desperation.

Gin's eyes widened at the woman's sudden out burst. She then rolled her shoulder in a rather nonchalant shrug, "I didn't do anything. Your Hokage is merely being paranoid over my falsely accused crimes." She said with a shake of her head before staring out the window, a hidden look clouding her eyes.

"Gin…" Sakura whispered softly.

"Don't Sakura, you can't fix this one. They will come, and what happens will happen and there is nothing to be done. Let's enjoy our lives for what they are, because in the future all that is left is torment, pain and loss." She predicted in a rather morbid way.

Sakura stared at her friend for a long time, "I won't let them do anything to you Gin, ever." The only reply that she got was Gin smiling towards the window.

Sakura sighed and looked towards her entwined hands as she put them in her lap. Tsunade wouldn't send out such a message to the Snow country without logical reason. She knew that she would have to find the underlying cause of this as quickly as possible.

"When do you suppose they'll let you out of here?" Gin piped up.

"I suppose when I can move without large amounts of pain." Sakura predicted and she sunk further into her pillow.

"Excellent," Gin giggled excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"Where are Reizo and Michio?" Sakura asked suddenly. It had just hit her that they had yet to visit her and that it was rather strange that they were not with Gin.

Gin's entire demeanor changed, she slumped a little in her chair and turned her face away from Sakura so they wouldn't have to make eye contact. She stubbornly kept her lips tightly shut.

"Gin…" Sakura glared.

In return, Gin let out a sigh, "Reizo's been spending a lot of time in the bars, but I think it's just the stress from worrying about you!" she said trying to protect the man from Sakura's anger.

Sakura on the other hand couldn't help clenching her hand. Reizo's unhealthy amount of drinking hadn't been a problem for some time. He'd advertently slowed down on the liquid when one night things got out of control. The idea of him starting again worried Sakura. It wasn't that she feared for his life, but she fear for his mentality. When Reizo gets drunk, he loses himself. He gets a lot angrier, a lot quicker at things and people.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose in thought she couldn't help but feel the oncoming headache, "Leave it alone for now Gin. If he continues after I've left the hospital I'll deal with it."

Gin sucked her breath in quickly, "Last time you tried to knock some sense into him, you-"

"I know Gin, but back then I was naïve to his inability to think clearly and exactly how powerful he was. I trusted he wouldn't be able to hurt me, I was a fool." She said trying to reassure her friend that she'd learned from her mistake.

Gin accepted Sakura's words in stride and decided to smartly drop the subject. The conversation from there slackened off into less tense words when Gin bluntly stated she wanted to learn about all of Sakura's friends… starting with Ino.

* * *

Tsunade's eyes darkened a considerable amount as she stood up from the chair behind her desk, "What is the meaning of this?" she snarled out angrily as she stepped from behind her desk and watched the town council make their way into her office; with a very distraught Shizune following after them with a worried look on her face.

Out of the group a young woman stepped forward. Tsunade recognized her from the Ikeda clan, which as of recently had evolved into one of the strongest clans in the fire country. The change in their clan had come with the new leadership of this woman. She was tough, blunt and didn't have one sensitive bone in her body. She grew up in a harsh family where she was pressured into becoming the leader of her clan. Last year her father and only living parent passed away from a heart attack, giving her rightful leadership to the Ikeda clan. Tsunade was sure her goal was to have her family top that of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans.

"Yes Ikeda-san?" Tsunade asked rather briskly; she had no time for these people and their complaints. She had Deidara from the Akatsuki locked away in a reinforced prison with numerous guards. Sakura had only just come back into a conscious state and she had to somehow break it to her about the eight tailed demon. Plus Temari-san brought back the reminder of the Sakura festival and gave perfect reasons as to why she shouldn't cancel it. Whatever the clan leaders wanted didn't seem half as important.

"It's about the trials Godaime-sama," She simply said as she placed her hands on her hips. The rustle of the crowd behind her meant they all agreed as well.

Tsunade's eyes became round when she realized what they were talking. She couldn't help the groan of frustration that came from her parted lips as she got the biggest urge to throw something across the room.

The day they were supposed to have the trial for the four shinobi, just happened to be the same time she was in the emergency room with Sakura. The many days after that she'd refused to see anyone to deal with the trials since she was placing all her energy into keeping Sakura alive. She knew that the time for these trials were now. She couldn't put it off any longer and she couldn't avoid it.

After her groan she let out a small sigh and sunk backwards to sit against her desk, "Alright, alright!" she slammed her hand against her desk but remembered her restraint and her desk only came out with a slight indentation, "The trials will take place-"

"Today," Ikeda-san interrupted as she leaned forward a little bit. Her smile was forced and her eyes were like daggers piercing through Tsunade. Even the other clan leaders behind the out-spoken woman seemed absolutely surprised and taken aback by her brash answer and rude demeanor.

"Tch," Tsunade said as she looked towards the window.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, we have waited and waited. We've been patient about the postponement of these trials long enough. Sakura-san is currently stable, and very much awake and conscious of her surroundings; so the main threat to her life has passed and we can get these over with." She concluded with a small nod.

Tsunade sighed, "Very well, send shinobi to gather the four." She said with a flick of her hand.

"One more thing Tsunade-hime," a man piped up from the side of the group.

"What is it?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"We've voted and majority ruled…" he said trailing off almost as if he were nervous.

Tsunade stared at them suspiciously, "And what exactly have you all voted on?" she asked and crossed her arms.

Silence encased the room and the woman in front glanced between her fellow house heads. She frowned and looked disappointed at their obvious nervous attitude towards the subject.

Turning her eyes directly to meet Tsunade's she let out a small laugh, "We've voted to put Haruno Sakura on trial as well."

* * *

**Important Author's Note:**

_Much _shorter then my usual length, here's my reason:

I have to say now that I never knew how rude people in this world could really be until I received an e-mail a couple days ago. Now let me tell you, I accept criticism with stride, I use it to my advantage in finding the ways that I can get better. But in this e-mail I was completely degraded. Quote: "…and it's sad to think that you really believed that you could write like some of the amazing Naruto fanfictioners out there." This was only one of the many harsh lines that were said to me (probably one of the nicer ones in the e-mail). I believe that no where in my profile or AN notes did it say I believed I was an amazing writer. To verbally abuse me and attack my writing is a blow to me that physically hurts. And its e-mails like this that literally make me want to stop writing. For the moment I'm just going to take a small hiatus from the fanfiction world and get myself reorganized. I'll plan the rest of this story and when finals end and I have the heart and drive to write this thing again… I'll try to give you guys another chapter. But I've truly been hurt and I'm sorry that the words of some rude person have to affect you guys as well.

Quick shout outs: **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** I don't know, her infatuation for Reizo is questionable… **Piotessa **for calling my story a masterpiece… talk about an ego booster. **Torakama **for just being a sweetie once again with her review. **You.broke.a.promise **for agreeing with my healing views.** Exactement **for reminding of my "threw""through" problem and once more compelling not be lazy and go back and fix the previous chapters; and get a beta. Shouts outs also to the other reviewers who haven't been specifically named because I wish I could put everyone on here… o.o;;

Also, I've started to review the past chapters and I'm currently fixing them and catching my problems.

See you after my hiatus, Danico


	8. Five Trials

Chapter 7: Five Trials

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (neither manga nor anime); I do not own any of the canon characters that will appear in this story. All rights to these things are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto who is indeed the creator of said things.

However, the plot line that is portrayed in this chapter and all future and past as well as the noncanon characters making appearance will be copyrighted to me.

* * *

A question asked that I just felt should be answered:  
**Question: **…but I thought this was a romance story about Sakura and Sasuke, so where's the romance?! (Asked by Pandora)  
**Answer:** There will be romance, remember they technically haven't seen each other in years. It's not going to be sudden love…

* * *

_Tsunade couldn't help her reaction._

_The alcohol boiled in her veins as she glared at the Ikeda clan leader with such spite that she truly wished looks could kill. Her hands on the other hand wrapped themselves around three large textbooks and she hurtled them towards the wall. Inadvertently they missed the wall completely and ended up shattering the window and falling to the street below._

_The entire group of people seemed to step back one step with fear. Shizune had shrieked and run over towards the window to make sure no one had been hurt in the midst of Tsunade's rampage._

_The blonde-haired Hokage on the other hand was absolutely steaming, "Are you all fucking kidding me?" she shrieked, "Sakura's done absolutely nothing, _nothing!_"_

_The Ikeda leader threw a glance towards the window and then glared towards their leader, "Tsunade-hime, your infatuation and mother-daughter relationship has kept you from naming her rightfully a missing-nin. She left Konoha two years ago without permission or an actual mission." The woman took a deep breath and then continued, "She must be put on trial, by law."_

_Tsunade took a deep sigh. She was sure the veins in her temple were popping out and throbbing. Sadly these people were correct, the only reason she hadn't listed Sakura as a missing-nin and put her in the bingo book as a criminal for abandoning her village was because she'd been so sure that Sakura would come back without any crimes behind her. However, abandonment was enough to put the kunoichi on trial. And with enough votes behind the judgment of Haruno Sakura, they could sentence her to probation, community service or jail time._

"_Fine then… Ikeda-san how do you suppose I bring Sakura to the court house? She can hardly stand up, let alone walk around and be out of bed." She said trying to fight back with what little string she had left._

_The woman just smirked in a cocky manner, "Tsunade-sama, you are the best medic-nin in the entire country, quite possibly the world; surely you can think of a way to get Haruno-san out of bed for a couple hours."_

_Tsunade clenched her jaw, "Meet me at the court house in an hour." She said before pushing through the crowd of clan leaders, "Shizune send birds to Naruto, Sasuke and Karin; and send a medic and two ANBU for Jugo." She snarled out._

"_And get someone to fix my window and retrieve my books," she added before turning the corner and disappearing down the hallway heading towards the hospital._

"_Y-yes!" Shizune stuttered before she quickly jogged past the group of men and women to do as she was told._

Tsunade was still fuming by the time she got to the hospital. She knew she needed to calm down for Sakura's sake, but she was ungodly annoyed by the arrogance of that Ikeda woman. Ever since she got power over her clan she had become power hungry and thick headed.

Passing the receptionist without a word and heading into the elevator she pressed the button for the third floor and took a deep breath, "Calm down Tsunade…" she told herself simply as she closed her eyes and focused on her inner calm.

The ride up was enough to calm her down, the whooshing of the metal doors and the ding that announced her arrival made her open her eyes as she stepped forward into the hallway. Quickly making her way down the hallway she knocked softly on the door before letting herself in.

Tsunade looked in expecting to find Sakura asleep on the bed but was surprised to find Sakura upright and looking healthier and rosier in the cheeks then earlier this morning. She'd also expected to see her alone; instead Gin was curled up in one of the chairs looking towards Tsunade.

She gave the silver haired woman a salutation nod and then turned to the patient, "Morning Sakura, you look great! How are you feeling?" she questioned as she walked over towards the clipboard to do the usual check up.

"Better," Sakura answered simply as she eyed Tsunade suspiciously.

Tsunade remained quiet for a long moment as she checked her pulse and poked and prodded before turning towards Gin, "Would you mind giving us some privacy? I need to talk to Sakura." She asked however there was no room for argument.

Gin took one look at Tsunade and then let her eyes trail towards Sakura questionably. The pink haired patient just nodded her head and Gin stood up without a second thought and left the room, bidding Sakura a farewell.

Tsunade waited until the door closed and she could hear foot steps receding down the hallway before she turned back towards Sakura. She was greeted with the sight of Sakura crossing her arms and glaring towards her with intense viridian eyes.

"Sakura is something on your mind?" she asked rather sarcastically.

"Tsunade-sama, what you did to Gin- I mean how you notified the Snow country of her presence here and then put her under probation and not allowing her to leave. That's completely unfair. Gin's already been tried and found not guilty." Sakura accused in a remorseful voice.

Tsunade thought it over for a second and then completely decided to side step that problem and brought up the one she'd come here in the first place for, "Let's no deal with Gin's problem, we need to deal with _yours._"

Sakura looked genuinely confused, "My problem? What exactly is my problem?"

"The village council believes you need a trial for the abandonment of Konoha. It's scheduled to start in a little less than an hour." Tsunade informed. She really didn't want to do this to the poor girl, she'd only just woken up and by the way her face scrunched up when she shifted was more then enough for Tsunade to know that she was in pain.

"Also, all the open trials that were scheduled had been pushed back due to your ailment and my unwillingness to leave your side while you were in such critical condition, so they've been arranged to be closed trials; no witness, no defe-"

"Very well," Sakura nodded in agreement.

Tsunade's eyes bulged as she looked upon her former apprentice. Not even a fight? Sakura was so openly willing to take on this trial that Tsunade could not believe it. She was utterly flabbergasted by how calm Sakura seemed about the whole thing.

Sakura must have sensed her confusion because she allowed a small smile to crawl across her lips, "Tsunade-hime, I knew the day I left that it would most likely come to this; and I'm ready to face whatever I must in order to prove that I am still as loyal as ever to the Leaf." She offered as if it made perfect sense; which it did to everybody but Tsunade, who was still in denial.

"It's in the court house correct?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Uh, yes… sadly the council has demanded that your presence is essential so I'm here to help dull some of your pain and-"

"No," Sakura cut her off, "its fine, I'll meet you there in a little while."

Sakura's tone of voice was enough for Tsunade to know that this was just yet another hurtle that Sakura had put in front of herself and something that would need to be jumped and taken by her own self.

"Alright Sakura, I'll see you there." She started heading towards the door but stopped with her hand on the knob, "If you do need help, call for a medic. Don't strain yourself, please." To her ears that last word sounded almost pleading.

Sakura simply smiled and nodded her head. A second later she sat up a little straighter and put up a brave face. Tsunade knew that this was her cue to leave the room and she did.

* * *

Sasuke shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he followed the ANBU through the hallway. While Sasuke had been expecting further notice on the new date for the trials he'd never expected to be called down immediately. It had been a rather brash and quick written summons from the Hokage.

Waiting patiently behind the ANBU member as he approached the door he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he noticed the other person had to unlock the door before opening in.

Did they really think locking a door would be able to keep him in if he wanted to get out? Did they think it could keep Jugo in? It was almost, just almost an insult.

Stepping into the room Sasuke only had a second to react as a flash of red came into his face. It only took him a nanosecond to realize who exactly it was and it took him even shorter of a time to leap away from her flailing arms.

"Karin," he grumbled with annoyance lacing his words.

"Sasuke, can you believe they woke me up this early?" she said almost devastated as she ran her hands down the side of her head where the hair was trimmed cut and neatly brushed, unlike the other.

"It's nearly lunch time!" piped up a familiar voice and Sasuke couldn't help the great feeling of relief when he saw Naruto sitting over on one of the couches offered for comfort. He had his arms crossed as his left leg was bouncing up and down, his foot moving with violent jerks, most likely in agitation.

Karin whirled around on him, "I was up all night you idiot! Some of us are actually helping the Hokage in this time of need." She snarled angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto questioned and jumped up, "Well I'm going to be the next Hokage, so you're going to have work for me!" he said with a triumphant smile.

"Not in your life, my loyalties lie in Sasuke," she said and turned her red eyes away from the knuckle headed Naruto towards her infatuation.

Sasuke simply stared at the two, "Annoying," he muttered under his breath before he wandered around one of the small coffee tables and plopped himself down on a single chair, mostly so that Karin wouldn't get anywhere near him when she tried to find a place to sit.

The door opened suddenly and Sasuke looked up to see Jugo wander in with an almost uncertain look on his face. Three ANBU followed behind and lead him towards a middle chair on one of the side walls.

Sasuke could visibly see Naruto tense and his eyes narrow. Naruto had figured out by listening in on Tsunade that it had been Jugo who recently hospitalized Sakura. In doing so Naruto had practically taken out an entire wall with rage. Sasuke figured in Naruto's mind he still pictured Jugo as a threat, as well as a reminder that Sasuke could very easily abandon Konoha again with his former Hebi team.

Naruto seemed to sense himself being watched because he glanced towards Sasuke and then back towards Jugo, there was a moment of pure stillness before the blonde haired shinobi slowly sat back down on the couch, his bright eyes watching the cursed man carefully.

Karin greeted Jugo by calling his name sweetly and then wandered over and placed herself in the chair closest to Sasuke, her legs crossed and fingers laced together giving her the look of being almost innocent.

Sasuke ignored her as best he could and turned towards the ANBU as they deliberated on whether they should leave the huge man here alone or stand around with him. Sasuke decided it was best for Jugo if the ANBU left so he caught the attention of a bird faced ANBU, "I'll watch him," was all he let out. They should all know by now that Sasuke had a great effect on Jugo; and should at any rare point Jugo get out of control Sasuke had the means of holding him back.

The black ops seemed openly relieved and nodded their heads and left.

Before the door even managed to swing back on its hinges it flew open again and an irritated Tsunade barged into the room. Her eyes immediately flew around the room and it seemed she didn't find what she was looking for because she let out a small sigh of remorse and turned towards the door.

"Wait, Tsunade-baa-chan, what are we supposed to do? Just sit here?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade seemed to blink out of her trance and, she seemed to notice Naruto all of a sudden as well as everyone else in the room. Her eyes watched Jugo for a second as she gauged his current temperament before shaking her head, "I'll be back in a minute Naruto, we're waiting for one more."

Naruto seemed genuinely confused over this statement as he glanced around the room to make sure everyone was present, "Who else?"

Tsunade didn't get to answer because the door open and an ANBU wandered into the room followed by a familiar pink haired woman.

Sasuke's eyes widened a smidge as Sakura walked further into the room. She hesitated near Tsunade who was eyeing the girl like an eagle with its prey. Sakura merely offered her a pleasant smile. To the untrained eye Sakura looked perfectly fine. She was standing and her face was light and not tense from pain. She moved with a normal gate and wasn't hunched from her painful ordeal.

However to Sasuke's eyes and very possible Tsunade and Naruto's, she was still hurting. There was just the way she carried herself. She was rolled back further on the balls of her feet then even a usual standing person and she was tense and tight in the abdominal and chest region, probably where most of the pain was coming from.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he basically flew across the room. Sasuke was almost scared for Sakura as Naruto jubilantly went to emphasize his happiness at seeing her awake.

Tsunade was the first to intervene, her quick and powerful hand latched onto the blonde's shoulder and twirled him around quickly, "Naruto baka, just because she's standing doesn't mean you can tackle her into the ground."

Naruto deflated slightly but twirled back around to stare at his former teammate who looked more then amused.

"Sakura-chan, why are you here?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"The same reason you are, I'm on trial." She said simply.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched just barely before he turned his dark eyes towards Tsunade, "Why is Sakura on trial?"

Naruto seemed to whirl on the Hokage to, "Yeah! Why is she?" he pestered.

Tsunade glared at the two of them before sighing, "Sakura left without mission or recorded leave, she's been considered a missing-nin and is being charged on terms of abandonment," she said remembering her conversation with the clan leaders.

Naruto looked like he had something else to say about it but Sakura quickly laid her hand on his arm, "It's alright Naruto, just go sit down." She said and gently shoved him towards the couch she'd seen him occupying.

A second later she turned on her heel and walked across the room and took her seat. To everyone's surprise it was right next to Jugo.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the room where clan leaders and city council were all gathered. The air was stifling and the roundness of the room was awkward. Along the entirety of the walls, save for where the door was; were bleachers and desks for the council to deliberate. In the middle of the room a podium was offered, mainly for the Hokage to keep a certain amount of order in the room as well as anyone who felt the need to make a speech

Everyone was already gathering and just taking their places when Tsunade walked in with the still very annoyed scowl on her face. She knew sooner or later she'd have to admit defeat to the council's decision but her ego was just keeping it very prominent in her mind.

Stepping up to the podium she looked down at the papers placed there for her and saw five pieces each with the name of the accused written at the top and what they were accused for. The rest was writing space for notes and then the bottom box was for their punishment.

Tsunade sighed and glanced up only to see the woman from the Ikeda Clan sitting in front of her looking every bit innocent with a wicked smile and twinkling eyes.

"Right then, let's get this over with." She muttered loudly, "Everyone settle down," she said and listened to the last rustle of chairs as people got situated.

"Let's start with Karin then," she said flipping to the page with the red haired woman's name on it. Letting her eyes swoop over the crowd she readied herself for this debate.

"She's not exactly charged for anything against the Leaf, she's a former guard of a prison of Orochimaru's, and whether she has killed anyone in her time away from the Leaf is questionable. Now, other then that she's showed zero threat to our home and has been more then willing to work for our ANBU." A man spoke up as he looked around.

"Yes, but she's only here because of Sasuke Uchiha; another accused, what should happen if he were to anger her in any sort of way or she decides to rebel against the leaf?" another questioned almost nervously.

Tsunade's eyes traveled between the two men. This was often how the council decided over the things. People would put in their input which was being recorded word for word by a couple of staff members and then after everyone was through she was supposed to call the debate over and ask for a raise of hands. If they were found guilty she would exact a punishment and if found not guilty they were free to go.

"Her ability to track specific chakra as well as sense oncoming chakra is stunning, why would we want to lose something like that? She would become very useful when it came down to finding some of our missing-nins or something along those lines." Another woman defended her.

"True," the second man added in and many people seemed to deliberate over those few words.

The growing silence spurred the Hokage into action and as she was writing a couple notes down she clapped her hands together, "Alright then, considering she is not accused for anything that could put her in for probation or jail time," she started, "how about we sentence her to full citizenship in Konoha, so long as she becomes a Leaf shinobi and tries out later in the year for ANBU, where she should specialize in the tracking district of the group."

There was a din murmur that rippled over the crowd as they whispered things back and forth, "All opposed to this idea; raise your hands." She watched as hands went up and quickly counted them, "All not opposed," she continued and did the same.

Tsunade quickly wrote the sentence for Karin on the paper and then put the paper in the back of the group.

* * *

"You don't have to worry Jugo, I'm fine now," Sakura whispered to the behemoth of a man. His sized reminded her a little bit of Michio with the exception that Michio was a little rounder in the girth region.

Jugo seemed remorseful, it had taken Sakura nearly a full three minutes before he had even acknowledged her, and even then, the look he had sent her was guilt ridden and tore at her heart.

She tapped her knee in thought before she smiled sweetly after this, "Tell you what, how about after all these trials are over and life gets back to normal, well as normal as it can be; I come back and try again." She commented simply as she heard a loud shifting in a couple chairs away. She quickly looked over towards Sasuke who was eyeing her with dark questioning eyes.

Decidedly ignoring the last Uchiha, Sakura turned back to Jugo who didn't answer. She had actually felt the man stiffen up beside her and she couldn't help the frown, "What's wrong Jugo?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't want to hurt you again, I can't control it," he muttered miserably.

Sakura smiled triumphantly, "Don't worry about it, I've been thinking about what I saw happen and what I know now… I can destroy that thing; I can get rid of the curse." She said and the already quiet room seemed to get even quieter.

"Sakura…"

The pink haired woman looked towards Naruto as he stared back at her in disbelief, "Can you really get rid of it forever?" he asked almost hopeful.

Sakura's eyes turned to look towards Sasuke and his dark eyes met hers and the look they shared seemed to last, "Yes, I can."

* * *

"He's killed a number of people in the past, he nearly killed Haruno Sakura and his condition is not getting worse but it is getting no better," the elderly woman said as she fought against the freedom of Jugo.

Tsunade scratched her head, "Jugo has been doing exceptionally well, and his transformations have hardly ever occurred, the fight between Jugo and Sakura was a fluke. I've had a talk with Jugo and he said that Sakura had been messing with his head about the time the transformation took place. It gave me reason to believe that she may have found a conclusion for the problem."

A small, stout man that often reminded Tsunade of a frog sat up a little straighter, "If I may," he began politely, "What would happen if he escaped? Alternatively, what if during your jaunts around the village he inadvertently lost control? He is a man cursed and built to be a weapon and nothing more. Even Orochimaru had to lock him up because he could not control him."

"Uchiha Sasuke has been traveling with him for months and was able to control him. With Uchiha-san returning to the village, he will be able to keep Jugo under control. In addition, if Tsunade believes Haruno-san has managed to find a cure for that curse mark, then we could save the man. He's not completely out of control and he could be a great asset to the community as well as our shinobi forces." Another man defended

Tsunade couldn't help realizing as these quarrels went on that the Ikeda clan leader was being suspiciously quiet.

* * *

Karin had already ruled out the fact that she could never like Sakura, in fact she'd figured out that she hated Sakura about the time she realized she'd once been apart of Sasuke's team. In the red haired kunoichi's eyes, Sakura was the competition, and all competition for his attention had to be eliminated.

Crossing her arms and legs in a rather stubborn manner, she continued to allow her eyes to take in what she saw. She remembered a while back when it was rumored more Konoha shinobi where coming there way, she'd asked Sasuke about his team. Hidden beneath the question she was just trying to see if there was a girl on the team beforehand.

In reply Sasuke had offered up three names; Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. She had immediately zoned in on the name Sakura and quickly fired off nosey questions about the girl. All she got in answer was that she was annoying, had a large forehead, pink hair and green eyes.

Now however, as she took in Sakura's appearance she couldn't help feel a little disgruntled by what she saw. She was still pink haired and green eyed, which was an odd and unique mix that could attract anyone's attention. Her forehead wasn't large, or at least if it had been she'd grown into it. Other then that she noticed that Sakura was shapely and fit; it was an irking thought to the skinny Karin.

"So what is so special about you?" Karin barked out suddenly breaking up the whispered conversation between Sakura and Jugo. The kunoichi's eyes met and for a moment, Sakura looked confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked a little unsure about the woman's sudden hostility.

Naruto had jumped up a little bit in his seat as the confrontation started; ready to defend Sakura at all costs. Sasuke looked equally annoyed as he glared over in Karin's direction. Jugo looked between the two with a look of mixed feelings on his face.

Karin's sneer made her face seemed pinched, "I keep hearing all these great things about Sakura Haruno. Sakura has out done herself and beat out the Hokage in the medic world, Sakura has done this, Sakura has done that." She waited a moment to gauge her reaction before smirking cruelly, "All I see is an ugly, weak _traitor_."

* * *

Tsunade scratched her head as she stared at the next name in the group and sighed, "Why is Naruto in this trial at all? He's done nothing but follow my orders."

Ikeda Megumi finally shifted into a more attentive position as she looked like she was ready to put up a little more of a fight to get what she wanted out of this trial and possibly the next two.

"Come now Hokage-sama, you know very well that when sent on missions Uzumaki Naruto isn't exactly the best at following directions. He's continuously gone against his superior's orders, he sporadically leaves the group to follow his own opinion, he tries to take control of situations that he had no control in, and he has zero control over the damned kyuubi inside of him."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Megumi had tossed in that last bit just to get the older clan elders who had been present for the fox attack long ago roiled up.

"The boy has been training with the Jiraiya-sama, and he has personally told me that Naruto's control over the demon has grown exponentially and he hasn't lost control for a long time now. As for the other charges, I believe them to be minor. Naruto is hot-headed yes, but a lot of his decisions have surprisingly been for the best of the team he is usually on…" the elderly man trailed off.

Megumi huffed indignantly at him, "He's a ticking time bomb! Just as well he still has the demon, remember that Akatsuki are still trying to get there illegal hands on him, it's a danger to our village just having him as a vessel here." She said quickly.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "For the current moment, more then half of the Akatsuki have been disposed of. May I also make a note that Naruto was the one to take down Kisame and help with ending the life of Uchiha Itachi."

There was silence for a long moment and finally Megumi opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by another voice.

"You're fighting a losing battle on this one Ikeda-san, I suggest you let the ruling be as it is," Hyuga Hiashi muttered from his seat further away.

* * *

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Karin in a dangerous manner as she heard the woman utter the last word; traitor. Over the years, Sakura had dealt with many rude insults and derogatory comments about her looks, power and personality. During this time she'd also learned how to deal with and how to buffer them away from actually affecting her.

As she glared over at the red head she figured there were two choices here. She could either choose to completely ignore the arrogant women, or knock her out. Out of the two Sakura had to admit that the second seemed so much better at this point. However she had to remember that she was currently on trial for abandonment of Konoha; her loyalty would likely be challenged, and it wouldn't be smart to act up and start hitting other people through the walls.

Hesitating in her decision she turned her head back towards Jugo, she noticed immediately the large man was glaring towards his former teammate with a rather large amount of disdain.

"It's alright Jugo," she whispered calmly, "It doesn't matter."

"Why, because it's awfully true?" Karin piped in suddenly, "I mean think about it you left because you were weak… your looks while pretty are still obscenely mediocre and well, no truly loyal shinobi would _willingly _leave their home for the amount of time that you did."

Sasuke openly glared now as he turned his head to finally look over at the woman. She didn't seem to notice this because she just went on, completely oblivious to the fact that she had just insulted Sasuke as well.

Sakura whipped her head back around to glare at the woman, "You know absolutely nothing about the reasons I left. How about you shut your mouth because you're being a hypocrite?" Sakura snarled, "You're a hell of a bigger traitor then I am!"

In the corner of her vision she could see Naruto's mouth visibly drop open at hearing Sakura's wording. Sakura had always been the good girl back then hadn't she? She'd been polite, she'd been quiet and she'd been completely naïve and oblivious to the world around her. Now though she'd embraced the hardships and taken them in stride. Sooner or later they were going to have to accept that she had changed.

Karin smiled triumphantly and Sakura figured the evil, conniving woman was only trying to get a rise out of Sakura, "Oh, so you admit that you are a traitor to your people?" Karin asked quirking her head in a bemused manner.

"That's enough!" Naruto said jumping to his feet with his fists curled in determination.

Nevertheless, Sakura knew she'd walked right into that one. She'd somehow inadvertently named herself a traitor in front of all of them. This miniature conflict seemed to nudge something into her mind; she had to ask herself whether she was a traitor or not.

Naruto was getting stiff with anger, he was visibly shaking as he glared cruelly at Karin and Sakura knew she needed to step in.

"Naruto sit down," she ordered softly.

"She has no right!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Karin, but turning a hopeless look towards his former female teammate.

"I have every right," Karin said smugly.

"Sit down and shut up," growled a dangerous voice.

All heads turned towards Sasuke as he turned his dark gaze on Karin once more. He had a dangerous glint to his features and he looked fit to kill. Naruto abruptly sat down on the couch but looked ready to jump right back into it should the problem arise again. Karin, who was already sitting down took one look at Sasuke and like a well trained puppy shut her mouth to and kept quiet. However Sakura noticed that her gaze continued to crawl over towards her.

It took every ounce of restraint for Sakura not to pummel her into the walls.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade called out calmly.

"Come now Hokage-sama, _this _is an easy one. He's guilty and he needs eliminated immediately!" Megumi purred out quickly with determination.

Hiashi on the other hand seemed to have a different opinion, "I beg to differ, there are key points that need to be discussed…" he drawled out, contemplating.

Megumi looked outraged, "You're kidding right, after all the little traitor has done, you're thinking of actually giving him a chance?" she hissed as she became stiff with anger.

Inuzuka Tsume halfway growled at the woman, "Pipe down you insolent child, you've got it out for this kid and you're not willing to see it through on equal terms. So, how about you sit down, shut up and let Hiashi-san follow through with his thought." She warned seriously.

As the crowd around the dog woman rustled with agreement Tsunade couldn't help the smirk that came over her features. At this point in time she couldn't help but adore the woman for her no nonsense attitude. Tsume was a hard tempered, thick skinned woman; she had to be to rule the Inuzuka clan that specialized in raising all the nin-dogs, as well as some marvelous shinobi.

Megumi's mouth floundered open and closed a couple times before she obediently snapped it shut with a click of her teeth.

Hiashi smirked casually as he inclined his head in Tsume's direction, "Thank you Inuzuka-san, now as I was saying," he continued, "While Sasuke has numerous things under his belt giving us ample reason to execute him almost immediately, he also has pros that we need to think about."

"Sasuke Uchiha abandoned Konoha with the promise of power from Orochimaru. However, nearly three years into his stay with the man he managed to kill him. And while Sasuke obtained the Hebi team there have been no accounts of him killing. Not to long ago; along with Naruto Uzumaki he dispersed of Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, both wanted Akatsuki criminals. He has also willingly come back to Konoha…" Hiashi finished, he looked like he was trying to think of anything else.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "I've talked with Jiraiya and the entire time and he said that the entire time that Sasuke was with them, he showed zero resistance to orders and was more then willing to train. He was also completely willing to be tested on whether he was completely with himself and that there was zero percent Orochimaru could be alive, somewhere."

Megumi slammed her fist against the table, "He's a traitor to us all, he went to train with our enemy, he was in on the attacks from the Sound!"

"Technically that wasn't proven, Sasuke was never present in the raids and the main reason he left for power was to take revenge for his slaughtered clan," Tsume inclined as she stared hard at the other woman.

Yamanaka Inoichi made a noise to gather their attention as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "He is the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan and the only one who can genetically pass the Sharingan to his kin. Should we be so willing to destroy a very valuable and powerful kekkai genkai?"

"I would think with Byakugan so powerful and the Sharingan technically a spin off that it wouldn't be a terrible loss," muttered an older man not to far from Megumi.

* * *

Naruto sighed and broke the silence of the room. They'd been sitting here for what seemed like hours and with each passing minute the amount of pressure from how tense everyone was was becoming stifling. Having patience was never one of Naruto's strong points and neither was staying quiet.

Shaking his foot up and down once more in an impatient manner and crossing his arms in an attempt to keep himself from shaking completely Naruto was almost ready to go and demand what was taking so long when body plopped down in the couch beside him.

Jumping to the side in surprise he looked over to see the pretty green eyes of his former teamate. Turning his attention to quickly glance around the room he noticed that Jugo remained completely still and quiet, unmoving. Karin continued to keep her gaze from Sakura and seemed determined to gain back some of Sasuke's attentions and good grace; Naruto feared that if Sasuke tried to lean any further away from the woman then he already was that he was bound to flip out of the chair.

"Naruto just take a deep breath, you don't need any of the council mad at you and trying to convict you even further," she allowed quietly.

"They're talking about us in there though!" Naruto exclaimed in a hissing whisper.

Sakura blinked as she stared at him, "Yeah, and?" she said hoping there was a little more to that argument then a point blank, very obvious exclamation.

"Shouldn't we at least be able to fend for ourselves?" he whispered urgently.

Sakura leaned back further into the sofa, "Look it's a closed trial which means we have to sit here and wait to hear our sentencings, you can't go barging through doors demanding answers."

Naruto seemed to deflate and sink a little further into the couch, "You didn't even do anything, I don't see why you're here," he concluded stubbornly; always trying to protect her.

His cerulean eyes whined a notch as he whirled on her, "Sakura, why are you here?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean Naruto? I've been accused of aban-"

Naruto waved his hands around for a second, "No not that, I mean why are you here in the building? Why aren't you resting in the hospital?" he asked and in the corner of his vision he could see Jugo visibly stiffen up and shift.

Sakura quickly smiled and pat him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Naruto, I feel perfectly fine. I haven't been twiddling my fingers the whole time I've been gone you know," she said and straightened up a little more as if to prove she was fine.

Naruto's little light bulb flipped on as the notion that this might be a chance to figure out what she'd been up to in the last couple of years, and he was about to ask but Sakura opened her mouth quicker.

"So, tell me… how was training with Jiraiya and Sasuke?" she asked smoothly directing the conversation away from her time away.

Naruto's one track mind seemed to pull a one-eighty as he exuberantly went into detail about the things they had done and learned and about a couple attacks, as well as mindless things that made Sakura feel a small bit of nostalgic for the past.

Slumping further back into her chair Sakura listened intently to Naruto's words, very aware that Sasuke was glancing over as well.

* * *

"Alright, last one," Tsunade hesitated in announcing the name but finally managed to bleat out, "Haruno Sakura, charged for abandonment of Konoha and questionable loyalty.

The room remained quiet, and Tsunade couldn't help the thought that apparently Sakura was still a very touchy subject for many of the people in the room right now. With some of the shinobi still in active duty, they'd often come back with bumps, cuts and bruises and Sakura had constantly been there to heal the wounds and recooperate them; she'd never given up, never showed signs of weakness. Her leaving had truly been a surprise and upset to many people.

Nara Shikaku was the first to speak up, "Does she even plan to stay here in Konoha?"

Tsunade blinked as she thought the question over. Sakura had been here for a couple weeks now, half of which was spent in a coma thanks to a patient that Tsunade thought the woman could handle, but Sakura had given no definant notion as to whether she would stay or she would leave.

Shikaku spoke up again, "I mean really think about it, she came to deliver the body of the Akatsuki member Deidara, but she still has companions here that are part of completely different countries. Why would they be willing to stay here? And should they leave, would Sakura decided to continue her nomadic ways with the group or remain in her home village?" the Nara clan leader shrugged his shoulders, "If you ask me, the entire trial for this one girl was compeletly troublesome; her decisions have yet to be made.

A number of men and women along the council nodded there heads.

Megumi, being the thorn in Tsunade's side just had to put in her own little thought, "She left do to the lack of her companions from her team, she left because of the death of her parents and just like her other teammates she left trying to find power. Well both her teammates are back, she's had more then enough time to get over or at least deal with her parent's death and it shows that she has grown in strength with the man she had brought in, isn't obvious she is very likely to stay here?"

"So, why not charge her with the usual probation and get it over with?" Aburame Shibi asked from his shadowed corner.

Tsunade's mind reeled as the people talked around her. The eight tailed demon swarming into her thought process as she stared amongest the clan leaders as they debated about Sakura. They had every right to know exactly what was harboring and taking homage in Sakura, but then again the demon itself was showing no signs of showing itself to anyone anytime soon.

Then she couldn't help mentally slapping herself. The Akatsuki were after the bijuu. The village had come to accept the fact that one day that deadly group would come to try and obtain Naruto, but now she had to worry about them coming to aprehend both Naruto and Sakura and she would have to deal with it alone, or she had to tell these people about the discovery in the pink haired woman.

As the commentary around her grew louder and louder she decided quickly that it was best to tell them. Gently clapping her hands together she quickly gained their attention and the silence of the room was welcoming and unnerving all at once.

"There is some important news that I figure all of you need to know, and that we all need to make plans to deal with…" she glanced around as they all stared raptly, like wolves ready for the hunt, "Sakura is the container to the eight-tailed wolf demon."

* * *

Tsunade turned as the door opened and the five tried marched into the room. Each one wore a different expression of defiance and each had a different emotion that flitted across their face as they lined up obediently and looked out at the council that had decided their fate.

Tsunade's eyes had instinctively gone towards Sakura and noticed the woman walking in a very different manner from earlier. Tsunade easily guessed that it wasn't nerves that was making her that way, she couldn't help cursing the council for being impatient and wanting this trial so soon.

"Welcome, the verdict of your trials have all been reached. I if may speak for everyone here, we are sorry for the sudden announcement of the trials. Originally we had planned to give each of you a private trial, one where you could give your own defense against the things brought up to bring you here. However, with our limited amount of free time and the unfortunate mishap between two of the tried we had to alernatively make this into a much quicker, closed trial."

No one spoke, the two women and three men that stood in front of her all looked like they wanted to get this over with and Tsunade couldn't blame them. Each of them had valuable reasons to worry, they'd each performed crimes according to Konoha and they could all be sentenced to punishment, community service, jail time and execution.

"Right then let's start with Jugo," she said glancing over towards the tallest of the group. He did not move upon hearing his name, but in Tsunade's eyes he almost looked scared. "Accused of murder, traitor-like activity, alliance to S-class criminal Orochimaru, and the recent attack of Haruno Sakura. We have taken in to thought your curse and have discussed your happenings when not under the influence of the infliction from Orochimaru and have come up with your punishment."

Tsunade haulted for a second and in the silence that followed Jugo had met her eyes as he waited bravely for his sentence, "You have been sentenced to time in jail, but we've decided to let your serve that out in the hospital where you have been staying. After that you are on probation until some sort of cure can be found for you curse. If and when all this has blown over you will be tested for your loyalty to Konoha as a whole (not just Sasuke), and should you pass and wish to stay we will instate you as a Leaf ninja. Do you have anything to say?"

Jugo shook his head, but beside him Sakura stepped forward and bowed her head politely, "Hokage-sama, please if I may speak?" she requested.

Tsunade immediately nodded her head, "Yes, what is you want to say?"

"I've been working with Jugo for a couples weeks now, as you know and I've come to be able to realize the exact troubles and how to solve them. If you allow it, when these trials finish and all goes back to normal I would like to try one last time." She said before glancing at Tsunade, her jade eyes meeting Tsunade's directly.

"We will speak further on the matter another time," Tsunade simply said and Sakura nodded her head before stepping back; a ripple of murmurs came from behind and Tsunade silenced them with a look over her shoulder.

"Next is Karin; you've been accused of the willing affiliation with S-class criminal Orochimaru. Your loyalty towards Konoha has been questioned as we believe that you are here on Sasuke's order only. In order to stay without punishment we require you to become a shinobi for the Leaf and later in the year when you feel comfortable we'd extend the offer for you to try out for the ANBU. Do you have anything to say?"

Karin adjusted her glasses thoughtfully as she took a sidelong glance at Sasuke and then turned her eyes towards Sakura, "I think I'd be more then willing to become a shinobi here," she purred out convincingly.

"Right then, we hope to see you among our ranks soon. Next would be Uzumaki Naruto; while I feel your trial was completely pointless-" a couple unapproving grunts from behind Tsunade made her sieze her opinion, Naruto gave a wide smile, "You haven't been accused of anything per say, your defeat of two Akatsuki memebers alongside Sasuke is memorable and excuses you from any stupid-" a sigh from one the older council members, "Basically you haven't been sentenced to anything. Now here's the catch, the council and myself believe you have shown us enough to prove that your are on at least the chunin level so you have been promoted to that rank, and as such following this trial we highly _suggest _you sign up for the next jonin exam. Do you have anything you wish to say?"

Naruto's smile grew as he realized what she'd said, "No Tsunade-baa-chan, I know I'm taking that exam! When is it?"

Tsunade's glared at him as an eyebrow rose at the suffix added to her name, "That is completely irrelevant for this moment in time. We'll be moving on now."

"Aww, but-" a good jab in the gut from Sasuke seemed enough to quell his enthusiasm.

Tsunade shook her head, "Ah, next would be Uchiha Sasuke; accused of abandonment of Konoha, affilition with S-class criminal Orochimaru and dealings with the conspiracies against Konoha. However your defeat of Orochimaru himself, as well as Kisame and Itachi of Akatsuki have lowered the threat against you of punishment. As I understand you as well have the curse mark, but you are in complete control over it. And last but not least you got healthy praise from Jiraiya and have come back willingly to Konoha; correct?" she said eyeing the boy carefully.

He nodded his head without a second thought.

"Right then, your probation from leaving the Konoha walls still stands and you owe a number of hourly service to the city which you can work off on your missions. And to prove your further loyalty to the Konoha your former rank has been upgraded to chunin along the same circumstances as Naruto and we _order _you to take the upcoming jonin exam. Do you have anything further to say?"

Sasuke merely shook his head, he honestly looked surprised by the outcome and Tsunade couldn't blame him. Out of all the things Sasuke had done he probably hadn't expected to get off so easily but Tsunade had heard the people around her fight for him. He did have his pros and they beat out his cons.

"Alright, last but not least Haruno Sakura; you've been charged with abandonment of Konoha and questionable loyalty. Let me ask you Sakura, do you plan on staying with us here in the Leaf?" she asked as her eyes bore into Sakura's. In Tsunade's eyes the pink haired woman didn't even flinch, where Sakura from two years ago might have gotten nervous and looked away this Sakura merely stared as she thought about her answer.

Tsunade could also see that Naruto was looking towards his teammate with a large amount of worry, Sasuke had stiffened up, Karin had a smug smile and Jugo looked a little ashamed. However Tsunade kept her attention towards the woman.

"I took the forehead protector back, didn't I?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at Sakura's words, it wasn't the words themselves but Sakura's relatively harsh tone, "Right then I'm automatcially going to assume that was yes," she said shuffling the papers in her hands, "Your capture of Deidara and elimination of Tobi has given you credit, however there are certain things that I will need to talk to you about when this trial comes to an end, I'm sure you know what they are." Tsunade could visibly see Sakura's eyes narrow as she thought about it.

"Now since you are the current rank of chunin we will not be promoting you as we did with Sasuke and Naruto, however we've decided that you will also need to take the jonin exam when it comes back around, as we believe you along with the other two are highly capable of completing it. Do you have anything to say?" she finished.

"I'm willing to take the jonin exam," was her quick answer.

Tsunade's smile erupted after that as she nodded her head, "Right then, since Sasuke and Sakura are basically forced to take the exam and Naruto has willingly consented to do so… I am here by reinstating Team 7, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto; their sensei will be Hatake Kakashi; you are asked to report to the bridge at seven tomorrow morning to restart your training. Now that that's that, the meeting is ajourned." She said and clapped her hands together.

Tsunade was sure that Naruto's exuberant scream could be heard throughout the entire Konoha village.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Boring chapter I know, I wanna personally thank everyone who well wished me and sent me e-mails, PMs and reviews hoping I stand against the cruel words and all that jazz. They were a lot more helpful then you guys realize. Also my god, this story must be read with amount of people who have faved it all that sort of thing. Also, thank you so much to the reviewers I have a over a 100 and I was thoroughly confused when I saw it. Lol. I really thought it was someone else's story when I was checking something.

sigh I'm not going to personally thank people's reviews and all that this time. I've got to study for a my mid-term exam once (more yay for second semesters sarcasm). However I felt you guys at least needed a chapter. It's relatively long, I think I may be posting the prologue for _Horse _in the next couple days. Depends on good ya'll are. Also, this chapter was awfully rushed if you notice mistakes, I'm not surprised. I'm looking over all chapters now and still looking for a beta.

Thanks again, ya'll are in my heart. Danico_o_


	9. Silver Bells

**Chapter 8: Silver Bells  
**_D. A. Nico_

"So, what did they say at the trial?"

Sakura had just enough time to pull up her shorts before Reizo and Michio stepped into the room without even knocking. She supposed that when you lived with these people for two years, most of which was out in the open without tents or separation between the genders you forget manners like knocking.

Gin, who'd been lounging halfway between a conscious state of mind and sleep, seemed to suddenly wake up completely. She even showed interest in this conversation by picking up her head and looking over with an impish grin and twinkle in her eyes.

Sakura wondered why the snow kunoichi hadn't asked her that question last night when she'd gotten back from the trial.

"Well…" Sakura trailed off, uncertain on how to answer this, "I'm not a convicted criminal."

Reizo's eyebrows rose in a silent question as he wandered over and plopped himself down onto Sakura's bed. While Michio wandered over to where Gin was and poked her in the head before settling down on the floor beside it; completely vulnerable to Gin's spectacularly creative mind.

"Don't beat around the bush Sakura-chan, when are we leaving?" Michio asked.

Thus, the truth came out. They didn't exactly want to know what happened in the trial; they wanted to know when they could leave. Unlike Sakura, the others were ready to leave. This wasn't their home, this wasn't where they wanted to be; it was just another village they were passing through. Nevertheless, Sakura wanted to stay longer, but she didn't want them to leave either.

"Well… you see," She hesitated glancing at all three of them, "I can't leave yet."

Gin looked completely undecided on what her reaction should be, Michio frowned slightly and Reizo let out a sigh.

Then there was that awkward silence that occurs when someone wants to say something but he or she can't because the silence has made them feel uncomfortable with the idea of opinionating themselves.

The most obvious person broke the silence, Sakura's savior; Gin.

"I think its fine. This place is one of the nicer places we've stayed in a long time and it's not like we have anything overly important to do outside these walls." She pointed out simplistically and truthfully.

Reizo nodded, "I guess you're right." He then turned his dark gaze on Sakura, "We all need to get together and do something though, since being here has made it harder for you to be with us."

Sakura wanted to defend herself, she really did. He was correct though; her old friends had one by one come to spend time with her over the weeks, Jugo had become a priority and anytime they'd needed help in the hospital she'd been there to help. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid these three; she was simply subconsciously reenrolling back into her old life.

"Alright, we'll do something soon; promise!" Sakura answered cheerfully. Then she proceeded to yank on the rest of her clothing.

"So where are you going now?" Michio asked in a drawled voice as he quickly swatted Gin's hands away.

"Kuma," Gin whined playfully as she continued to likely bug the tar out of the large man.

"Well, part of my sentence was that they reinstated my old team and I have to train with them. Then I have to take the Jonin Exam later." Sakura replied.

"Alright," Reizo answered and then stood up from her bed, Michio following suit.

Both girls watched as the two boys left the room without as much as another word.

Gin flopped back onto the bed, "What's up with the strong, silent act?" she asked giggling.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "So when do you plan on leaving for your "mission"?" Sakura asked eyeing her.

"_I don't understand why I can't go with you to the training, I won't bother anyone." Gin pouted as she sat cross legged on her bed, her arms parroting the gesture as she stuck her lip out the way a five year old would do if sent to bed too early._

_Sakura let out a sigh as she changed into her night clothes, "because I have special mission for you." She said and listened to the bed creak as Gin shifted to a more alert position.  
__  
"Tell me Sakura-chan!"_

_Sakura held her finger to her mouth in an attempt to keep Gin quiet, "Alright, Reizo and Michio have been doing all these "guy" things right?" she pointed out and watched Gin nod her head as she leaned in just a little closer; Sakura feared she might end up falling off the bed._

"_Alright tomorrow, you have to follow them and see what they're doing."_

_Gin was about to pipe up but Sakura waved her hand and put her finger back to her lips, "Don't wear your armor tomorrow, you have to be stealthy; and just like you always do, conceal your chakra." She smirked as she saw Gin's eyes light up with the thought of an unofficial mission._

"_Can you do that for me Gin? You can't tell them and you can't get caught; or you'll fail the mission."_

_Gin immediately saluted as she giggled, "Yes Sakura-chan!" She said in a very childish voice before slipping under her covers and wishing the pink hared comrade a good night; along with a 'don't let the bed bugs bite'._

Gin's laughter from earlier finally died down as she placed a finger to her lips in a cutesy manner, "I remember everything you said; I even made sure, no armor." She said simply indicating to her body.

Sakura nodded approvingly. There would be no use reminding Gin to hide her chakra because she always did; it had become a second and even third nature for Gin to keep her chakra suppressed completely. No one had asked why she did, they'd all simply put it off as insecurities.

"Well you better hurry before you lose their chakra signatures!" Sakura added with fake enthusiasm to keep the air of excitement alive.

Gin nodded, saluted to Sakura and then grabbed her weapons pouch before slipping it around her lower thigh and quickly towards the door. She had a grin that reminded Sakura of the kid who just got money to get some candy.

"Don't get caught!" Sakura yelled, but Gin was already out the door and her foot steps could be heard down the hallway.

Sakura shook her head. She could have sworn that in the soul Gin was declining in age. While the woman kept her appearances, her mind in general tended to lean more and more towards being more childish then anything else. It was scary and amusing at the same time. And once again it was something no one questioned, because if she didn't have this kid-life demeanor she wouldn't be Gin. No one, not even Michio wanted to believe that she could be any different.

Sakura glanced towards the clock and cursed before quickly slipping on her red vest, the white circle which had once honored her father and the clan he was building still hung proudly on her back. Even if the clan ended with her, she would bear the symbol as long as possible. Being the woman in the relationship meant she would take her husband's name, and she had no brother's or male cousins to continue the Haruno name.

The sad thought was fleeting. It had been nailed into her head years before and its true realization had come and been dealt with when her parent's official time of death had been announced.

Quickly leaving the built and heading towards the bridge at a steady jog she couldn't help but look around and act like a nosey tourist. Sure she'd been in Konoha for a fair amount of time but other then the night on the hill with Sasuke and Naruto she hadn't really been able to take in the entirety of the place once more.

Her home; while the same had changed. The memorial stone surely had new names, some known to her and some completely foreign. The school had new and bright and potential students all ready to take on the life of the deadliest job known to man-kind. And while generals buildings had been repaired there still the occasional reminders here and there that reminded everyone of the attacks that they had fought so bravely in.

She was proud of her home, and she sure that Konoha; while beaten and torn would always have faith.

A satisfied noise came to her throat as thought about it but continued all the pathway until the bridge came into view, along with two bodies.

Sasuke as always was leaning up against the railing with a nonchalant look to his slumped shoulders and his arms crossed in front of him. He was quite obviously staring at the antics of the blonde in front of him.

Naruto was bouncing back and forth, arms moving dramatically and his mouth flapping open and closed; classic Naruto. The one thing though that Sakura missed the most was the sparkle in his blue eyes. It showed that true happiness could be found… with a little determination and love.

Naruto was the first to notice her, "Sakura!" he yelled and in a flash he was in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up and potentially squeezing the life out of her.

A gasp for breath and plea for him to let her go or at least loosen it up a bit made Naruto, unceremoniously plop her back down onto her feet. His grin spread from ear to ear as he stared at her. This was his dream after all. Team seven was finally, once and for all united after years of chaos, misery and failure.

"God Naruto, you're here before me? I must be real late," she teased him.

Naruto smirked, "You're still ahead of Kakashi-sensei!" he supplied.

Sakura could only shake her head. Apparently old habits never died, because just as Naruto had said the silver-haired jonin was no where to be seen or sensed.

"Sakura."

Naruto stepped out of the way to reveal the Uchiha prodigy who had come over from the bridge to greet his former team mate.

"Sasuke," she answered back with a genuine smile coming to her lips.

Even Naruto noticed the missing suffix.

Then before anything else could be said or done a puff of smoke announced their tardy sensei. While Naruto turned and accused Kakashi of being late, Sakura's eyes locked with Sasuke's and she was sure there was a hidden look beneath the normal calm, cool and controlled expression.

Turning her gaze away she listened to Kakashi pathetic attempt at an excuse.

"… pregnant lady in the middle of the—"

"Liar!" Naruto cut him off, "I can't believe you were late," he grumbled.

Kakashi simply shook his head, motioned with his hand for them to follow and then took off without another word. All three looked at each other before taking off after Kakashi. She was sure, just as in her mind that in theirs, their genin years were coming flooding back.

They came upon a familiar field. The exact same field long ago where all three of them trained for the first time. The field where Naruto got tied to a tree stump and where they shared their lunches. The field where they learned that teamwork was the most important thing to the shinobi squad formation.

A little jingle attracted Sakura's attention. Turning her eyes to look as she stood in between Sasuke and Naruto she couldn't help the laugh the came from her lips.

Kakashi was holding up a pair of two very familiar, tiny silver bells in between his fingers.

"So, who remembers the rules?" He asked.

Naruto smirked triumphantly, Sasuke 'hn'ed and crossed his arms, and Sakura shook her head in an almost disbelieving manner.

"Oh?" Kakashi said looking almost surprised, "Well what is the loser's prize then?"

"No lunch?" Naruto questioned as he shrugged his shoulders.

They could all see the smirk that tugged on his lips beneath the mask, "For five days, and you stay tied to that stump." He said pointing to the middle one.

"Are you kidding me? That's not fair Kakashi-sensei! Can't that like, kill someone?" he said almost frantically. There was doubt lingering in his gaze; could he go five days without food, more specifically… without ramen.

Kakashi simply pat him on the head as if he were an animal and stepped away without a word, tying the bells to his belt loops.

Then he quickly stepped to the left and glanced over towards Naruto who'd made an attempt to wrap his arms around his sensei.

"Naruto, he didn't say go…" Sakura said while slapping the side of her head. She couldn't believe the blonde had done that a third time.

"Go."

Instantly all three of the chunin jumped away and disappeared into the trees.

Kakashi tapped his chin in thought and then pulled his forehead protector up, "I'm going to need this," he said out loud before debating on whether to bring out his book or not.

Sakura crouched down on the thick tree branch she was on as her eyes watched Kakashi waiting to see if replicated himself. At this current moment the grey haired jonin on the ground was still the real thing.

Further stretching her senses across the land she saw Naruto hiding in the bushes across the opening, he was ducked down and creating three different clones who were dispersing in different directions.

"What are you up to Naruto?" she mumbled very quietly to herself.

Turning her attention to find the other member of their newly formed team she glanced to the left in enough time to see the Uchiha jump onto her branch, she didn't even flinch.

"Tell me Sasuke, do you have the Mangekyou?"

He nodded his head just barely, "Why?'

"Just asking," she said easily before dropping down silently and meeting one of the Naruto clones.

It didn't take a second before Sasuke was down on the ground beside her.

"Alright, here's what I've thought up so far," Sakura started.

"Who's not going to get a bell then?" Naruto interrupted, whining.

"Shut up Naruto, I'll tell you," she growled, an impish grin surfacing.

* * *

Kakashi clasped his hands together as he tried to sense where his students had disappeared off to. 

He knew that fighting against any of them alone would likely be a fair and exhausting match. He also knew that if they were level-headed enough to use the teamwork he set them up for, he would be very easily beaten.

He couldn't believe he was thinking that but when you truly thought about it; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had all excelled past expectation, they'd all be trained by the legendary sannin and they each completed the other like a well fit puzzle.

Kakashi's thought process was cut off almost immediately when he heard a grunt and the leaves rustling from his left. Turning and preparing himself he saw Naruto come hurdling out of the foliage, a smirk plastering across his face and the classical determination glinting in his eyes.

"Go you now Kakashi-sensei!" The kyubi container said and raised his fist to punch the grey-haired jonin.

Almost immediately Kakashi sighed as he prepared himself. Once again Naruto was performing by himself, quickly and irrationally. He was charging straight on in the most dangerous manner with an air that he believed he'd already won.

Then Naruto threw his punch and Kakashi put his hand up to grab the punch in mid-swing.

When skin met skin an excruciating pain registered in his mind as he stared down at his broken hand. Completely unbelieving that Naruto could punch with such a force, he stuttered and the next second later Naruto had thrown his second punch and his Kakashi straight in the chest.

The absolute power behind the swing was enough to make Kakashi fly backward with an amazing force.

Catching some momentum he went to flip around but as he twisted a second Naruto stood there with a smirk gracing his features as he prepared himself for his offensive attack.

Realization hit Kakashi hard and he twisted his head just in time to see the smoke around the Naruto that hit him disappear to reveal a smiling Sakura Haruno. Then without a second hesitation she leapt forward and ran after her sensei in mid-flight.

Kakashi landed on his feet and slid another couple of feet back, his senses flying forward and backwards to keep tracking of both his students. Nonetheless, Naruto's trademark move appeared as about ten Naruto's burst from the trees, five on his left and five on his right. With Sakura in front of him his only choice was to continue to move backwards and jump over Naruto.

So setting his mind to concentrate on the blonde behind him he flexed his muscles ready to depart from the ground when a second pain ricocheted through his body, or more specifically his rear.

"Thousands years of pain!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

Kakashi jumped way above Sakura and the twelve replicated boys. His hand gently rubbing the soar half of his body as he winced and tried to figure out exactly what went wrong.

Sakura distracted from the front, preventing a frontal and likely aerial escape. Sheer number from both his left and right prevented him from willingly choosing those sides. When he'd jumped back he'd been sure Naruto was further back then where he'd been hit from, but then he noticed the extra bunshin that had likely been hiding in the prominent hole in the ground that had likely been hidden with genjutsu.

A sigh escaped his lips; this had to be Sakura's plans. She was the only one out of three that would likely be this creative.

A thump on the branch next to him made Kakashi stand up and glance directly into the eyes of the last remaining Uchiha, the eyes that down contained the mangekyou Sharingan, and that was the fatal downfall.

* * *

Sakura wiped her forehead as she watched all the fake Narutos disappear. The real one laughing at Kakashi over her head, his twinkling eyes full of victory that she'd had to try to portray so perfectly while acting like him. 

"Great plan Sakura-chan, he wasn't expecting it at all!" Naruto said jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

Sakura smiled pleasantly and followed Naruto's gaze where she was met with a picture of Sasuke standing beside Kakashi, both immensely still.

"Hurry Naruto, we only about a minute left!" Sakura then whirled around and took off towards the pair on the tree.

Naruto was quick to get to her side, "Yeah but how are we going to get the bells?" he asked, his mood completely flip flopping. Apparently the idea of no food and starving for days wasn't sounding pleasant.

Sakura blinked at him with a disbelieving look, "We just take them. He doesn't know what's going on right now since Sasuke has him…"

"Oh yeah!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and jumped up onto the already crowded branch and balanced the chakra to her feet as she gently tugged the bells from where they were tied.

"Got them, let him go Sasuke," she commanded easily.

Sasuke glared momentarily at being told what to do but released the genjutsu and hopped from the branch to land beside Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura quickly distributed the bells, one to Naruto's right hand and one to Sasuke's left hand. Then she continued to reach forward and grab each of their hands so that all three of them were technically holding the bells.

As they waited for Kakashi to come to Sakura couldn't help noticing how heavily Sasuke was breathing. She'd heard a long time ago from Kakashi that using that specific Sharingan had used to exhaust even Itachi, it was only reasonable that it would do the same to his little brother.

Not only that, but her mind was halfway turned towards the feelings that were induced by holding Sasuke's hand. She couldn't help thinking about how in the past she would have given absolutely anything for this chance. Now, she simply wasn't as desperate for touches, looks or even a sparse compliment from Sasuke.

She knew what these fluttering feelings were, the butterflies in her stomach. Being near Sasuke, hearing him and seeing him, it was all reminding her of the exact reasons she had obsessed over and loved him as a child and young teenager.

The thought of those emotions coming back scared the shit out of Sakura. The combination of Sasuke and those emotion would always be associated with the weakness she portrayed in that time. And of all the heart break and sad memories she'd been through since that time. Her entire world had revolved around this one shinobi. Part of the reason she'd left two years ago was because she had to prove she could live a life without Sasuke and Naruto protecting her, that she could escape all those emotions and hide them like any good shinobi could, possibly suppress them completely like her other teammate Sai.

Holding his hand was making all these vulnerabilities come flooding back.

"We did it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto suddenly screamed from her making her jump.

Said teacher stared down with an unknown glimmer to his eyes which Sakura could only interpret as how proud he was of his students. He knew exactly where the bells were and that technically they were all holding them as one, as a team.

* * *

Sasuke stared at their next task, which had absolutely nothing to do with teamwork and everything to do with balance. 

Naruto was gawking at the thought, considering he was the clumsiest and bulkiest of the three and Sakura just seemed to stare at the tasks, likely calculating the situation.

"Alright hop on kids, only use your chakra until you get your balance." Kaskashi said from behind all three of them.

"Hey we're not kids anymore! Sakura's legally allowed to drink!" Naruto sputtered before moving forward.

Sasuke glanced towards the pink haired girl; it was odd to think of her as older then him. Of course he knew she was since they were younger but back then she was weaker which automatically made him imagine her younger. Now it was proving differently. Sakura had the brains, the power and to him the beauty of a shinobi. She was a perfect portrayal of what a kunoichi should be.

The realization that she could drink was simply a kick to his senses. They were all older now, they were no longer four or eight or twelve. Life was no longer a game, even though for him it never really had been. Simple things that you could have down as a child were now unreachable and they were about to be adults. It only made him notice how much time he'd been away, and how much of Sakura's life he had not been apart of. Sadly he couldn't say the same for Naruto, he'd had enough of the exuberant blonde to last him a lifetime.

He quickly jumped forward and landed on the small log that stood vertically in the middle of the pond. It was easily wide enough to sport both of his feet with a little give and take from each side. Apparently this was Kakashi's test of balance. If they fell off they got wet but their teammates took the punishment. Every time someone came off the other two got their logs shrunken down a little bit. A small sense of dread made Sasuke realize he and Sakura were likely to have the smallest logs by the end of this exercise.

Each chunin stood on his or her designated tree stump. Sakura seemed even more confused as she stood there, completely at ease; testing to see if the log moved around at all. Naruto stood confidently ready to take on the challenge.

"Alright then no chakra," and then Kakashi settled back against a rock and flipped open his book, leaving the three to stand there and wait.

* * *

Sakura couldn't figure it out. This exercise seemed almost pointless. Sure it enforced a very little amount of balance and maybe some patience but other then that it wasn't really that tough. She glanced over and neither Naruto nor Sasuke looked like they were having any trouble. Sasuke looked bored and Naruto looked hungry. 

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors…" Naruto suggested from where he stood, his hands draped over his hips as he stared at Sasuke who was closer to him then Sakura. They were all spaced apart by about twelve feet.

"No."

"Watch out!" Sakura suddenly screamed as she saw the shuriken fly towards Naruto who in term jumped backwards… and straight into the water.

"Naruto…" Sakura moaned as she rubbed her face.

A second later both she and Sasuke were thrown just barely off balance when their logs shrunk down a little bit. They no longer got room to move their feet at all.

Naruto surfaced and sputtered as he glared over in Kakashi's direction, "What the hell Kakashi-sensei!" he said shaking his fist before he swam back over towards the stump and obediently climbed back onto it.

"You never know when you may be in a tight spot, literally and have to dodge oncoming projectiles." Kakashi said never removing his eyes from the book.

The jonin remained silently as they all settled back down. Sakura counted twenty-two minutes before the sound of metal cutting through the air towards her made her immediately duck down into a very low crouch.

Sasuke, who'd apparently been the second target, had leapt up and over the kunai before landing back on the wood. However Sakura didn't miss the way his arms shot out and he wobbled a little bit.

It only took another two minutes before Kakashi started lobbing more weapons at them. Without chakra to use as balance Sakura was to busy avoiding her own projectiles to watch the others.

Apparently someone had fallen off though because she'd leapt up to avoid to consecutive shuriken and when she was coming down to land back on her log it shrunk even more. She'd managed to shift just enough to where her right for foot landed on the wood but her left foot just missed and scraped from ankle to calf along the log.

In a frantic attempt to stay on the log she grabbed it with her hands and pick her cut leg up so it didn't land in the water. This jolting seemed to reawaken the injury Jugo had dealt her. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at her reflection in the water as she tried to compose herself.

"Sakrura-chan!" She could hear Naruto fishing around in the water as he went to get back onto his own log. Even though he didn't say anything she could feel Sasuke's gaze on her.

About this time if they were younger she might have purposely fallen off the log in hopes that Sasuke might help her. That thought now never passed by her as her legs shook with the effort it took to push herself back up. Her arms wrapped around her own body protectively as she waited for anymore rolls of pain. The only thing that fazed her now was the blood that gently trickled from the wound on her leg.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Kakashi's voice carried over from the shore.

"Fine," she said as her eyes took in her two teammates. She offered Naruto a wary smile and met Sasuke's curious look with a confident look of her own.

She could hear more objects flying through the air and she just knew as she prepared to dodge these items that this would be a long day.

* * *

"That was a great day; I've missed training with Kakashi!" Naruto said as he bounced in the Ichiraku ramen stand. 

Sakura stared in amazement. She was beat and it was almost unthinkable that Naruto could have any energy left; then again it was Naruto…

The rest of the log exercise had gone along unhitched with anymore spasms of pain. Kakashi's projectiles had started to come in more quantity and variety. Naruto had dared him to throw the book, which he did not do. In the end they had to quit because neither Sakura nor Sasuke could balance any longer on their logs. Naruto had managed to fall off eight times, Sasuke had gone off twice and she'd gone off three times.

After that exercise Kakashi did three more each pertaining to a strength; genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu all of which were exhausting.

Either way they'd gone all day without food, they'd taken one break and then continued to work. It was now dusk and Sakura was ready and willing to simply fall asleep in the ramen stand without any shame. It had been a long time since she'd trained for an entire day at such a grueling pain and with Jugo's injury rearing its ugly head it wasn't that easy. She'd become hesitant about sudden movements which had made her prone to the fast oncoming attacks of her opponent. Tonight she'd need to go home and finish the healing process.

Naruto plopped down in his usual seat and order one bowl which they all knew would multiply quickly. Sakura sat beside him and Sasuke sat beside her.

"Sakura-chan how are you feeling?" Naruto piped in suddenly.

"Fine now, don't worry though. I'll be completely healed by tomorrow." If she could sum up enough chakra for the healing process. She was already feeling the effects of the day and running low.

"So when do you think they'll let us go back on missions?" Naruto said before prominently wolfing down his ramen at an unhealthy rate.

"Probably not until we become jonin, if we do." Sakura replied.

"We will," Sasuke mumbled from his spot; surprising everyone.

Sakura smiled at him as he continued to stare down into his bowl and pick at the ramen, selectively eating the tomatoes first.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he waited for his second bowl.

"All the girls are getting together for a day out, they invited me so I'm going." Sakura said smiling at the idea of hanging out with all her former girlfriends.

"Train," was Sasuke's answer. Understandable since he was technically still on probation.

Their friendly banter went on up until Sakura gently pushed away her first and only bowl, "I'm tired so I'm going to head off, but I'll see you guys soon." She said and slipped from the stool in a lazy manner.

Naruto's frown was obvious. He was living his dream once again, they were all three back in Konoha not convicted or imprisoned, together and a team.

"Night Sakura!" he said and waved his chopsticks at her before returning back to his food bowl.

Sasuke on the other hand slid off the stool and left enough money to pay for his, hers and likely a couple of Narutos.

He followed her out of the stand and instead of turning left and heading towards the Uchiha compound and quietly walked beside her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he remained silent.

Sakura couldn't help being thankful for the darkness because she could feel the blush that was accumulating along her cheeks. The thought that Sasuke would walk her back to her room was sweet.

He'd defiantly changed while he was away, exactly how she was still unsure. Sasuke would continue to remain a mystery unless she decided to delve into the intricate world and try to understand the dark haired shinobi once again. However that world was a dangerous and had a high price. Her fear of getting hurt and of feeling some of those emotions again was enough to keep her from trying to take up a conversation with him as they walked or to try and poke and prod herself back into his life; even if she might have wanted to.

The walk back was calm and quiet. Sakura had learned to deal with silence and had come to accept that some people just wanted to be there and not talked to. Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked this new and quiet Sakura, he preferred the one that would strike up and contain the entire conversation with herself where he'd just have to grunt and nod his head every so often.

When they got to building where rooms had been rented out by the Hokage from them she stopped on the door step and glanced back towards him, "Err, thanks for walking me back here Sasuke." She'd wanted to say home, but this building wasn't her home. She didn't have one anymore here in Konoha, a sad realization.

Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes with a beautiful calm that made Sakura's throat swell. She was sure he was trying to tell her something but she simply was to dumbfounded by the look to find the meaning behind it.

"I've missed you."

And then he was gone. And she was alone, her mouth just barely agape. And then the sensation in her chest was enough to make a toothy smile come to her lips and a new energetic bounce to her step as she headed in for the night; the words repeating themselves over and over and over again in her mind.

Because she'd missed him too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There will be mistakes. Why you ask? Because it's late, I'm lazy and tired and I'll do it tomorrow. I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier, life got busy and school sorta was not there one day and the next it was; go figure. Uh, I'm to lazy to put to much here. Thanks to Lady Hanaka who helped me with an idea for one of the scenes here and thanks to my reviewers who are all just plain sweet and awesome for reviewing.

Oh yeah, go check out one of the other stories I have going "Aphotic Triumvirate", a coauthored story with Lady Hanaka who I'm going to marry one days cause she's awesome. Oh yeah! This is a really short chapter compared to some of the other ones... because of lack of time and not wanting to put anything more then this in there. Filler chapters are just needed. Deal with it.

Lovelove; Danico (Can ya'll tell I'm tired? O.o)


	10. Authors Note

**To my humble readers:**

Today I bring horrible and long awaited news. I haven't been to fanfiction in months. Besides my co-authored story with the wonderful Lady Hanaka. I have written absolutely nothing for Two Back, One Gone or Horse my other AU fanfiction. I have planned nothing and I haven't had the inspiration to do so.

Two Back, One Gone had been a summer story that had come to my mind near the end of said summer. I had been so excited about getting the story down and showing it to all of you that I forgot to plan it out, to figure out where exactly I wanted it to go and where I wanted it to end. I had started to figure this out somewhere in the middle of my school year where my life was getting more and more hectic. While I have been away I've had to deal with many wrongs that come to us in life. I lost a dog, I've said good-bye to grandmother on four different accounts in England not quite knowing when she was going to pass on. I've lost a great aunt to sickness. I've gone through a time of nearly a month where doctors believed I had some sort of cancer or a tumor in my head because of the severity of migraines that I get now with such vigor that I sometimes I have to be in a hospital for the pain. I've also dealt with many more things that come to us with life. I can't complain because everyone goes through such things and it would be selfish of my to try and complain and mope in self pity when the world is dealing with the exact same problems and even worse situations then my own.

I am a perfectionist and with that I believe my story is not up to par with the abilities I know I have and the potential it has. This note will remain up for two weeks and then I will be taking both my stories down. Two Back, One Gone is going to go under some extreme renovation and be rewritten to a point where I can be completely proud of it.

I am truly sorry to all my readers. However I am eternally grateful to everyone who reviewed it, made it a favorite, made me as an author a favorite and I am sorry I must do this to you. If you will all be patient with me and give me time to plot everything out and get my muse back and just get back into a regular stream of things then I will be more then willing to get this story back up and going again. I always intended it to be something amazing, I should be able to give myself, you guys and the story a chance.

Thank you for understanding.  
Yours forever,  
**D. A. Nico**

_For anyone who still wants to read a story written out and plotted by me (as well as Lady Hanaka) you can go to my user page and go to the link for Aphotic Triumvirate. If you also want to have a couple good stories while waiting check out the collection Lady has and be amazing._


End file.
